Hate or Love?
by Sweet-Princess-Kagome
Summary: Tohru and Kyo hate each other. The whole school knows this and by the looks of things, they just might fall in love. Curse not broken! Full Summary inside. TohruxKyo
1. Just another normal day

**Love or Hate?**

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! I hope you like it, and tell me what you think so far! By the way, Tohru might be slightly out of character.

**Summary:** Tohru and Kyo have hated each other for years. Everyone in the whole school already know about this, but no one will ever tell them to stop fighting. After all, Tohru and Kyo are in the top two most popular groups of the school! But do Tohru and Kyo develop feelings for each other? If they do, they can't let anyone know, because that will definitely ruin their reputation!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits basket, but I wish I did. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Just another normal day. 

It was a quiet morning, the sun was rising, the birds were just waking up to catch the early worm. It was cold and frosty but if you were snuggled in a bed with warm blankets and fluffy pillows, you would feel like you were in heaven. Just like Tohru was feeling until... -alarm- 'beep-beep, beep-beep'

"Mmm.." groaned a sleepy Tohru while turning to her side to look at her clock which read 6:30am. "Already? I don't wanna get up...I wanna stay..." Said Tohru with an annoyed voice. "Eh, I still got time! I'll just close my eyes and rest a few minutes."

Unknown to Tohru, a whole hour passed and she was still in bed. "Tohru! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Yelled out her mum from down stairs. Tohru slowly opened her eyes and immediately looked at her clock. "7:35am! Oh no, oh no, OH NO! I over slept...again!" Tohru jumped out of her bed and ran over to her closet to put on her school uniform. She then put her socks and shoes on and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "_Time for an other day in school!_" She thought.

Like a bolt of lightening, she grabbed her bookcase and ran down stairs, into the kitchen. "Good... morning... mum!" Greeted Tohru, still panting from her running. "Woah, take it easy Tohru! Better to be safe than sorry, right?" Kyoko winked at her daughter. Tohru smiled "_Same old mum_." She thought.

"Here, I knew you would be late at waking up this morning, so I made breakfast!" Said a proud mother as she gave Tohru a plate of pancakes. Tohru had a look of horror on her face. She knew her mother's cooking was horrible, but she didn't hesitate to smile. "Wow! Thanks mum!" She sat down, about to eat her burnt pancakes. "_Sorry stomach_" She thought.

After swallowing her last bite, she drank some orange juice. "_Disgusting..._" She thought. "Delicious! Thanks mum!" Tohru lied while standing up. Her mother smiled and said "Do you want me to drive you to school? After all, it is already -" "7:55am!" Yes PLEASE mum, drive me to school!"

By now, Tohru was shaking, school started at 8:00am, she only had 5 minutes to get there. Kyoko blinked a few times over her daughter's outburst, when she realized she would be late for work. "Oh my God! Let's go Tohru!" Kyoko pulled Tohru into the car, started it up and drove to Kaibara High.

They finally made it to the school. "Thanks mum, I owe you one!" Tohru said to her mum while getting out of the car. "Just graduate, and you'll never owe me anything again." Answered Kyoko. Tohru waved to her mother as she drove off. Tohru then turned around and walked into the school building. Looking at her watch, she started to panic. "Oh no, 8:07am!"

As she ran through the hallway, she stopped to look at a notice on the school notice-board. It was a reminder about a field trip to the beach, she couldn't wait! Tohru then remembered about the time. Her watch now read "8:09" "AHH! Sensei's gonna be so angry!" She started running again and when she came face to face with her classroom door, she put her hand up to the door handle and slid it open.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei! I over slept and..." -sigh- "That's okay Tohru, just sit down !" Tohru then stopped bowing and apologizing when she realized the whole class was staring at her. "O...Okay..." Tohru answered shyly and embarrassed. She then walked over to her seat next to her two friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. "Hey Tohru!" Called out Uo to her friend. "Hey Uo, Hana." Answer Tohru half asleep. She popped her head onto the desk and let out a deep yawn. "So, you over slept Tohru?" Asked Hana, but she got no reply. Tohru had fallen asleep!

Sensei was getting angry at her and yelled "Miss Honda!" Tohru then shot up like a bullet. "Ahh! Sorry!" Sensei had a concerned and worried look on her face. "Maybe you should go to bed earlier Tohru?" She suggested. "Or maybe she should stop being such a lazy ass." That sentence woke Tohru up. The voice she heard would make her ears bleed for she hated this person and the whole school knew it.

She felt her blood pumping faster in her body as she built up more rage. This person was "Mister Sohma! Apologize to Tohru right now!" yelled the teacher. Kyo then looked at his teacher in disbelief. "There's no way in hell I would apologize to that ugly thing! I'd rather eat dog shit." Answered Kyo in his "As a matter of fact" tone. "Yeah, and there's no way in hell I would accept an apology from a bastard like him!" Yelled out Tohru, emphasizing the no way in hell bit to mock Kyo.

Kyo gave a dirty look over to Tohru. "Bitch." He hissed. "That does it! Both of you see me after class." Screamed Sensei whilst slamming her fist on her desk. The whole class "Oooooed" at this as to make fun of Tohru and Kyo. Kyo leaned back on his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Whatever" were the words he spoke out. Tohru just looked down and whispered "Great" sarcastically.

"I guess it's just another normal day"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** How was it? Please tell me the things I need to work on, and I don't mind flames. I really could use some advise, so if you have some, I would really appreciate it! And Please review too tell me how I went.

By the way, I'm only continuing the story if I get at least a few reviews, because it would be strange writing for nobody.

- Thanks. :-)

Sweet-Princess-Kagome.


	2. No Way!

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N:** Hiii! Thank you people who reviewed my story, I was so happy that people like it :-)

**Disclaimer: **I..don't...own...Fruits Basket! -Cries in corner-

* * *

**Chapter 2: **No Way!

"Ding ding ding ." The bell had rung for recess. "Class dismissed." Said the teacher, closing her book. "Except for Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda." Just the name 'Kyo' made Tohru groan.

Outside under a tree sat Uo and Hana discussing things about Tohru and Kyo. Uo was the on mostly talking. "Poor Tohru, I feel sorry for her seeing as she has to spend recess with orange-top! That idiot, always making life hard for Tohru, I should beat him to a pulp!" Uo said as her first curled up. Hanna took a sip of her tea before speaking. "Calm down, Arisa. Tohru's not the only one with trouble, that boy is too. Every time he's near, I can sense strange electric waves coming from him. Same with the other Sohma's in this school." Hana said in her emotionless voice.

Uo knew Hana was strange, but when she talked about the Sohma's, it suddenly made Uo interested to ask a few more question. "Even Yuki?" She curiously asked. Hana looked up at her friend. "Yes, even Yuki." It just seemed wierd to Uo that someone as calm as Yuki would have the same waves as Kyo. But she still managed to believe what Hana was telling her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the classroomwas Tohru and Kyo sitting down at their desks listening to an other "adult" lecture by Sensei. "Don't you two understand? You both are meant to be turning into mature adults, and all I see are two little five year olds arguing over stupid things!" Tohru was getting tired of this lecture and looked outside the window instead. She saw Uo, Hana and Yuki all having their lunch together. She thought of how lucky she was to have friends like them, especially Yuki. Always looking after her and making sure she was alright. He was indeed like an older brother to her.

Sensei then looked over to Tohru and noticed she was off in her own little world. Sensei was now extremely frustrated. She felt as though Tohru wasn't even taking this seriously, which of course, she wasn't. "Miss Honda! Are you paying attention?" Tohru immediately stopped thinking and looked straight at her teacher who had a death look on her face. "Oh, yes I was paying attention!" Tohru waved her hands in the air like she always did when she was nervous. "Bull shit! You were thinking about your _girly-boyfriend_ Yuki." Kyo smirked and sat up to look at Tohru's reaction, which didn't have much effect. Tohru looked at him and smiled evilly at him. "And as if you weren't thinking about your bride-to-be, Kagura." A moment of silence... "For the last time...She's not my freaking girlfriend or wife or ANYTHING!" Kyo shouted while standing up. "It's not nice to lie, Kyo-Kyo." "What did you call me!"

As Tohru and Kyo kept on arguing Sensei was about to give up on them, when an idea popped into her mind. She clapped her hands together and laughed evilly. Her eyes narrowed down at Tohru and Kyo. Both students were now staring at their sensei in confussing and abit of fear. Tohru finally decided to break the awkward silence. "Umm..se..sensei?" "What's up with you?" Kyo continued eyeing his teacher.

Sensei finally snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed her two least favourite students looking right at her. "Well..." She began. "I have an assignment for you both. You see, the field trip to the beach is coming next week, and we need two people to work together to report on it." _"I don't like where this is going..."_ Thought both Tohru and Kyo.

* * *

On top of the highest roof of the school, lay a sulking young man with orange hair. His hands behind his head, and his legs spread out as he stared at the cloud go by. _"No way, No way, NO WAY! Damn it, how do I get myself into these things? It's all that bitch Tohru's fault."_ He thought.

A moment of silence passed when he suddenly heard someone coming up to the roof. "I knew I'd find you here" The person spoke out calmly yet icy. Kyo turned his head to look at the person approaching him. "What the hell do you want, ya damn rat?" Kyo shouted angrily. "You idiot, don't call me that unless you want people to find out about our curse. You truly are stupid." Yuki replied as he stood looking down at Kyo. "Shut up! What is it you want anyway?" Kyo was now frustrated with Yuki. Who did he think he was coming up to the roof to invade on Kyo's privacy? Prince of the school? Which technical he was, but Kyo just didn't think of Yuki that way. Yuki would always be the rat and he would always be the cat, no matter what.

"I came to talk to you about Miss Honda." Yuki looked at him with his emotionless eyes. Kyo had not be expecting such a random question to be asked, so he was taken back by surprise. He sat up and spoke. "Yeah, what about her? Wait, don't tell me. She went to cry to you because of what sensei said to us in detention? What a wuss!" Kyo smirked, but only to be kicked in the face by Yuki. He fell back from his sitting position and was now lieing down.

"Don't you ever talk about Miss Honda that way." Yuki then turned and decided to leave before Kyo would start yelling and making the teachers come up to the roof. Kyo stood up and rubbed his cheek before speaking out "Or what? Her girly-boyfriend will come running to the rescue?" Yuki stopped walking and said "Why yes. Yes I will." He then climbed back down the ladder and left Kyo on the roof. Kyo chuckled and continued staring at the sky.

* * *

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding" The bell had gone to announce last period. "Yes! Last period! I'll be able to go home soon and rest." Said a happy Tohru as she skipped down the hallway with her books. "Tohru, are you okay? I mean sure, you're always hyper and optimistic but aren't you the slightest bit mad that you have to spend the field trip with orange-top?" Uo called out to Tohru who was in front of her. Tohru stopped and looked back at Uo.

Tohru and Uo just stared at each other for a few seconds which seemed minutes to both of them. Tohru then spoke "No way! I'm sure it'll be fine!" She said giving away one of her smiles to Uo. She then continued skipping down the hall to go to her last class for the day.

"She's lieing." Came an emotionless voice from behind Uo. Uo shrieked and looked behind her to find Hana standing directly behind her. "Gee Hana! Do you have to scare me like that every time I see you?" Hana just looked at Uo "Sorry" she said. Uo then said quickly changing the subject. "So what did you mean that she was lieing?" "Isn't it obvious? She has all her anger bottled up inside her. I can sence her waves." Hana spoke. She then walked passed Uo. "Shall we go to class, Arisa?" Uo looked was a bit taken back by Hana's words. It just didn't seem normal that Tohru would keep things bottled up inside her. Uo decided to let the matter drop and she headed to class with Hana.

* * *

Last period wasn't going so well. The only thing good about it was that Kyo wasn't in her science class. It was boring as hell to Tohru. But like always, she took down notes and listened carefully. "Ding, Ding, Ding Ding " The bell went. "Yes, finally! Home time!" Tohru gathered all her books and put them in her bookcase, stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Miss Honda?" Tohru turned around to see who was calling her, but she recognized this persons voice, so she knew exactly who it was. "Hi Yuki! I haven't seen you all day." She then noticed the look of worry on his face and couldn't help but ask "Is something wrong Yuki?" "I just wanted to see if you were alright. You know, with the whole Kyo problem?" Yuki answered. Tohru appreciated his worry for her, but she also got a little disturbed. Why is everyone asking her that? Don't they think she can handle such a small problem? "Oh, I'm perfectly fine Yuki! I'm sure it won't be as bad as everyone thinks." She smiled sweetly.

Yuki looked at her in disbelief. "Well, if there's anything wrong, you can always talk to me." Tohru made her smile bigger and said "Thanks Yuki, you are a true friend! Anyway, I need to go now." She bowed and ran out of the school building, she didn't want to make her mother worry. Yuki waved at her as she left. _"I have to tell her soon."_ He thought before he too, exited the school building.

* * *

**A/N: **And there's chapter two! Please review and tell me how I went. I'm sorry that I updated a bit late, but better late then never:-)

-See ya!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome.


	3. Things just got worse

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! The more I reviews I get, the more I want to keep the story going, so thanks again:-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or Furuba or how ever you may want to call it! How sad...

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Things just got worse. 

_"Man this sucks. Why did last period always have to be so...LONG? God damn it, that teacher won't shut up, she just keeps going on about this Napoleon dude, who the hell is he anyway?"_ Kyo was holding his pen, but he wasn't taking notes or anything, he was drawing on the desk. What else could he do? History class seemed so boring lately, of course isn't it always?

Sensei look at her watch and spoke "Okay, homework is just read pages 65 - 68. I'm sure most of you can manage that." This statement was directed at Kyo, but he couldn't care less. "Ding-Ding Ding-Ding " That was the bell that announced it was time to go home! Everyone got out of their chairs and started yelling out "Yes! It's Friday" and "No school for two days!"

As everyone started walking out of the classroom, sensei had gotten a note from the office and called Kyo over. "Mr. Sohma? Are you still here?" Kyo was already walking out of the door, but stopped as soon as he heard his name being called. "Yeah, I'm still here." _"Damn, I thought I could just leave..." _He thought. As sensei handed him the note she told him, "You are to meet your homeroom teacher now in her room. She's waiting there with Miss Honda.

* * *

Kyo stepped out of the classrom reading the paper. He scrunched it into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder and started walking over to the room he was ment to meet his teacher and Tohru. 

"Damnit all! Why does she always have to get in the way? It's all her fault!" He yelled out to particularly no one as he walked down the hall. Suddenly, he heard someone running. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, he started to panic. "Oh no..." Kyo looked in all the directions starting to worry like hell. "Kyoooo my love!" Came a voice calling. Of course, he already knew who this voice belonged to. Kagura. Kyo turned and started running as fast as he could. "Oh geez Kagura, not now!" He called back at her while still running. Kagura had her arms stretched out wide as she continued to run, almost catching up to him. "Oh, but I haven't seen you all day! Please just one hug!" She said sweetly. "No way in hell!"

Kyo then saw a door and opened it, ran inside and closed it behind him. "Safe!" He said victoriously. "Ah Kyo, you've arrived just in time." Someone had called out from behind him. He turned around and saw his homeroom teacher standing next to Tohru. _"Great, and I thought I was safe..." _He thought. Tohru looked back at sensei and asked her, "Umm sensei, why did you call me and Kyo here?" Sensei looked back a Tohru in confusion. She thought Tohru and Kyo already knew why, but she was wrong.

"Oh right! Please sit down and I'll explain. It's about the report you're writing on the beach field trip." Tohru and Kyo did as they were told and sat down at a desk. And like always, they sat pretty far away from each other. "Anyway, as you may know you two are in-charge for reporting on this event, meaning you have something else to do." She said while opening up her notebook. Kyo and Tohru were slightly confused. Did this mean they had to do something ELSE together? They both sighed as they relised this.

"Well, spit it out already! What is it?" Kyo said angrily at his teacher. Sensei looked at him and gave him one of her death looks. Kyo then looked back at his desk and had his 'whatever' expression on his face. Sensei took two sheets of paper out of her notebook. The papers had a neat heading and instructions on it. She handed one each to Tohru and Kyo. She then finally spoke. "Since today is Friday, me and the other teachers were thinking of making you two do a little job for us before the field trip. You both are to go to the beach tomorrow and take down notes on what activites are suitable to do on the day. We think it's better for you to go around noon tomorrow and stay for three or four hours."

Tohru and Kyo were devastated. The two days they could stay away from each other, and now they had to spend part of it together? _"Oh no! I really don't want to be with Kyo! He's just so...arrogant!" _Tohru thought, stiffening her grip on her bookcase. _"What the hell? I have to stay with that thing over there for three or four hours? BITCH!" _Kyo was even more furious. First his weekend had been taken away (Well, Saturday at least.) now he had to travel all the way to the beach with Tohru. Could it get any worse?

"Judging by your looks, you two must be wondering how you're going to get there!" Said Sensei. She obviously had no clue what was going on in their heads. Tohru and Kyo looked up at her, waiting for her to continue speaking. "I've already arranged with your mother this morning, Tohru, to give you and Kyo a lift to the beach and to take you both back home, so don't worry." "My mum?" Tohru asked a bit surprised. "Yes, she agreed to take you both, except Kyo, you have to walk to Tohru's house.

All this commotion was getting on Kyo's nerve. He didn't want to have anything to do with Tohru, so he finally snapped. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Kyo got up and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Kagura, who had been waiting outside hardly noticed Kyo running out because of how fast he was, but she managed to catch a glimpse. "Kyo!" She called out. But she decided to stay there as she noticed Tohru walk out. "YOU! Tohru Honda right? The girl that's making MY Kyo upset!" Tohru was taken back by her words. Her Kyo? She knew Kagura was obsessed with him, but it sounded funny the way she said it. "Umm, Kagura I have to go now." Tohru said half annoyed and half shyly. 

Kagura watched Tohru walk off but immediately spoke out in her calm evil tone. "Whatever you do Tohru, don't fall in love with him you got that? You already have that sissy Yuki, I don't think you need Kyo." She smirked. Tohru stopped and looked over her shoulder to Kagura. "One: I wouldn't fall in love with that bastard. And two: Yuki isn't sissy, or my boyfriend. He's just my best friend okay Kagura?"

Kagura stared at her emotionless for what seemed like minutes. She then finaly spoke "You're so blind Tohru. Have you ever noticed that Yuki acts different around you? He's more nice, more calm, more happy even!" Tohru blinked in confussion. She honestly had no idea what Kagura had been trying to tell her. "-sigh- You obviously have no clue about love. Try to take note on how he acts around you and how he acts around others. I'm sure you're smart enough to do that right?" Kagura said as she turned around to walk off. "Oh and one more thing." Kagura stopped and looked at Tohru who was now staring blankly to the ground. "Try not to make Yuki or ME jealous, understand bitch?" Kagura now started walking and didn't even bother to look back at Tohru.

* * *

Tohru was now walking back home, looking down the whole time. _"What had Kagura meant? How would I make Yuki or her Jealous? Why would I fall in love with Kyo? I wouldn't, would I?" _She thought. All these question started popping into her head. _"Kyo is my number one enemy. We've hated each other since we met, two years ago. I guess we're just too different. So I wouldn't fall in love, I know that much. Even if i did, why would Yuki be jealous? I can understand Kagura being jealous, she absolutely adores Kyo, but why would Yuki be-"_ As Tohru thought these things to herself, she suddenly came up with the most logical explanation of all. Could it be? Could it possible be that he _"He...he loves me?"_

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 3! Please review, and if you have any tips or things that might improve my writing, please tell me. Like I said before, I also don't mind flames because flames are the reviews I would take more seriously and I would have a better clue on what to fix up. But no flames are good too :-) 

-Byeee!  
Sweet-Princess-Kagome.


	4. Worst weekend ever!

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Hi, it's me! Thanks again for the reviews and just to let everyone know, this is a Kyo and Tohru Fanfic, I just decided to put a little Yuki and Kagura jealousy. :-P

**Disclaimer: **Nuuuuuuuh... I don't own Fruits Basket ok?

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Worst weekend ever!

Saturday morning! A bright sunny day, it seemed so perfect! The atmosphere was clean and cool, the sun was shining brightly, no clouds in the sky and the birds singing happily. Tohru looked out her window from her bed and noticed all of this. She was so comfortable and warm that she didn't feel like getting out, she just wanted to stay in, but she knew she had to get up because of the events that were happening that day. _"It's already 9:12am. Kyo should be coming soon -sigh- I better get up."_She thought as she sat up. But then something from yesterday came to her mind. _"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Kyo got up and ran out of the classroom._ She started thinking what happened. _"Maybe...Maybe Kyo won't show up at all! So I have no reason to get dressed right? I'll just stay in my pyjamas all day today!" _She thought happily.

She got out of bed and went over to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth she walked down stairs, and noticed her mother voice talking to someone. Obviously, someone on the phone. "Good Morning mum!" She said happily. Her mum was making herself a cup a coffee. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her daughter. "Good Morning Tohru! Aren't you going to go get changed? I'm sure Kyo will be over any minute!" Tohru looked up to her mum from pouring cereal into her bowl. "Oh, I don't think he's going to come, so I decided to just stay home today." Her mother looked at her confused. "But Tohru, I just got off the phone with his cousin, and he said that Kyo left about 15 minutes ago!" Tohru dropped her spoon into her bowl. "What? Oh no! I actually thought he wasn't going to come! I'm not ready, I'm not dressed!" Said a panicked Tohru. She really was panicking a lot that she didn't even notice what she was doing.

"Ding-Dong" Someone was at the door. "I'll get it!" Said Tohru still panicking like mad. Big mistake. She opened the door and saw no one other than "Kyo? Oh noooooo!" Kyo looked at her and chuckled a little bit. Tohru had no idea what he was smiling at. Kyo pointed at her and she looked at what she was wearing. It was her night dress! It had little cats on it which made Kyo blush a little bit, but he did think it looked kind of cute on her. "Ahh! Pervert! I'm uh.. going to get dressed!" She cried as she shut the door on Kyo's face.

Her mother walked over to her. "So, he saw your night dress? How cute! Did he say it looked cute?" She asked curiously. "MUM!" Tohru screamed out half joking. She then ran up the stairs and went into her room to get changed. Kyoko then noticed that Kyo was probably still out there. _"Tohru! How could you close the door on someone?"_ Thought Kyoko as she opened the door. Kyo was still there standing, looking up at the sky. "Hello Kyo! It's nice too see you again, I haven't seen you in about two whole years!" She said happily. "Eh, yeah...Great to see you too." Kyo said lazily.

* * *

Kyo was sitting down on the couch flipping through some channels on the TV, while Tohru's mother was waiting in the car. _"What the hell is taking her so long? Why do girls have to take ages just to get dressed anyway? Damn her."_ Thought Kyo as he continued flipping through channels.

10 minutes later, Tohru came down stairs dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a light pink tank top, wearing two pink ribbons in her hair, so it matched with her clothes. "Okay, I'm ready!" Said Tohru to Kyo. "Well it took you forever you know!" Yelled Kyo. _"He didn't even look at me when he replied, how rude!" _Thought Tohru. Kyo turned off the television, got up from the couch and turned to Tohru. "You shouldn't have taken so lo...long.." Kyo trailed off as he looked at Tohru. Tohru looked at him confused. _"Holy crap, guess Tohru isn't ugly after all..Wait..what? The hell am I thinking? She is ugly...stupid bitch." _Tohru was getting annoyed at Kyo. He was just staring at her. "What's up with you?" Said Tohru, annoyed. This snapped Kyo out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Eh, nothing, hurry up and lets go!" He said as he walked out of the door. Tohru followed and locked the door behind her as she walked out, and they both went into the car.

* * *

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up in a couple of hours. Around 4 o'clock?" Asked Kyoko. "NO!" They both yelled. "Pick us up in half an hour, I think that's as long I can survive with her." Said Kyo. Tohru got angry at what he said, but ignored it and talked to her mother. "Mum.. 4 o'clock is waaay to late! Can't it be any earlier? Please?" Pleaded Tohru with her hands clapped against each other. Kyoko smiled and answered "4 o'clock it is then! Meet me here, okay?" With that said, she drove off and left the two teenagers on the side walk. Both of them had frustrated looks on their faces.

"-sigh- I guess we better walk down to the beach, it's about one block away." Said Tohru as she started walking. Kyo just answered in his natural, annoyed voice. "Yeah, yeah whatever..." As they walked, there were quite a lot of people so they kept bumping in. _"This is getting annoying, we keep bumping into people! Kyo seems to be getting annoyed too... he almost looks worried." _She thought. _"Damnit! What if I bump into a girl? I'll turn into a freakin cat! I knew this was a bad idea... Stupid Shigure made me come, I only came to piss Yuki off, and it worked so that's good." _Kyo smirked at that thought. It was fun pissing Yuki off but at the same time, it was hard doing what Shigure wanted.

Tohru noticed him smirking and decided to ask. "Kyo? Are you sick or something today? You keep on doing wierd things." Kyo was going to make a smart-ass reply, but he just kept on bumping into way to much people. He was trying to avoid girls, and this was very obvious to Tohru. _"Why is he trying to avoid girls? That's wierd...He minds if he bumps into a girl, but he doesn't mind at all if he bumps into a boy... What if he's gay!"_ Tohru Thought, getting a little worried. _"Nah... He seems way too masculine."_ Tohru looked over at Kyo. He was still avoiding girls. It actually looked very funny seeing him act like this. Kyo then looked straight in front of him and saw the beach was getting really close _"There it is! Stuff Tohru, I'm just gonna run there... I really need to get out of this crowd." _Kyo started running straight forward. Since he ran, people were moving out of the way. _"Perfect!" _He thought.

Tohru cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Kyo! Wait for me!" She got no reply. _"Bastard"_ She thought. "Made it! Now I just gotta wait for that slow-poke Tohru to get here." He said. He then started thinking about a few things. "_Knowing her, I bet she'll fall over every 3 steps she takes! She is clutzy... and clumsy... Maybe too clumsy. Maybe I should go help her out...Wait no! I'm not gonna help 'her'... little bitch..."_ Kyo thought, staring at the crowd of people behind him. He was getting a bit worried though, until he saw the pink ribbons in her hair. "Hurry up Tohru!" He yelled at her.

Tohru then started running over to where Kyo was "Okay, Okay! I'm coming, have a little patience!" Said Tohru. As soon as she finished that sentence, she tripped over and was about to land face down on the sand. "Ahh!" Tohru screamed, preparing herself to fall. "Damn it Tohru!" Kyo then ran over and just bearly caught her before she hit the ground. He caught her just enough so he won't transform into a cat. Kyo then sat her down and he sat down beside her. They then looked at each other. Tohru confused as to why Kyo did something like that, and Kyo confused because he didn't know why he did it either.

They continued staring at each other, neither of them turning away. Tohru and Kyo then started blushing. They both saw each others blush, and turned red. Kyo then looked away and spoke "Umm, are you ok?" Tohru looked down at the sand and answered. "Yeah... I'm alright. Thank you." Kyo then looked at her, a little bit taken back by how she would thank him._ "Did she just thank me? No one has ever thanked me..."_ He thought. "Well... umm don't get used to it! I'm not always gonna be here to help you out, you clumsy fool!" He said as he stood up. Tohru stood up and replied. "I was just saying thank you! You don't have to act like a jerk, just accept my gratitude and stop making a big deal out of it." Said Tohru, fists clenched tight. Kyo look at her, annoyed like always. "Whatever, let's just get this over with ok?" Said Kyo.

"Fine with me." Said Tohru. Tohru then went to reach for her handbag to get the papers they were meant to write on. She then started to panic. "Oh no!" Cried Tohru. Kyo turned around "What the hell is it this time? Did you break a nail?" Kyo smirked. "No! I must have left my handbag in the car!" She said to him. She started waving her arms nervously. Kyo didn't care much. "So?" He said. "Kyo! My handbag had our papers in it! The papers we needed to write on! And we can't get ordinary paper, because those ones were the ones that told us where to go and what to do!" This was turning into an extremely bad day for Kyo. "WHAT? So I came here for nothing? Now I have to spend this freakin day with you!" Kyo yelled at her.

Kyo was now causing a scene, and people were staring. Tohru then look around and got a little paranoid about the people staring. "Umm, I don't know him." She said to the people around her. She then started walking away casually. "Kyo watched her walk off and decided to follow her. _"She's embarrassed, isn't she? Hmm, maybe this day might come to a good use."_ Kyo chuckled evilly as he thought this. More people were now staring. He then yelled out to her. "What do you mean you don't know me?" Tohru turned around and looked at Kyo, waiting for what he was going to say next.

Somehow, she knew it wasn't good. She knew that whatever was going to come out of his mouth was sure to embarrass her. Just like he did on the first day they met._ "Don't you dare, Kyo..."_ She thought. "After all..." Kyo paused. "You are my girlfriend." He smiled victoriously. Tohru's face was now turning red. The people staring were now full on laughing at what was going on. Tohru then turned even redder and had the most hatred look on her face. "WHAT!" She screamed. Kyo decided to repeat what he said, to make her even more embarrassed. "I said, You're my girlfriend, sweetie." He then winked at her. The people around them were laughing even harder now.

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter 4! Please review and like I always say, tell me if there's something you want me to change, or work on better, and I'll be sure to do the best I can. Thanks!

-See ya next time!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	5. Memories from when we met

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Hi, me again! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyway, this chapter is mainly about how Kyo and Tohru met. (Alot of flashbacks) I might as well tell you guy's why they hate each other so much.

**Disclaimer: **I. do. not. own. Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Memories from when we met 

_"No...not again. Bad memories!" _Tohru thought. She turned around and stormed off. _"I think I over did it." _Thought Kyo. _"Oh Well, she deserves it."_

He turned around and walked casually, the opposite way Tohru had gone.

_"I can't beleive he would do something like that again." _Tohru thought. She was now sitting outside a caffae' having a cup of coffee. _"That first week of High school was what started it all."_

**-Flashback-**

**It was the first day of High school. Such a happy day and sunny day. The bell had wrung to begin the day. Everyone went to his or her assigned homeroom. That's where our two favourite people met. _"Wow, he's so handsome!" _Thought Tohru. "Take out your notebooks, kids. You need to write down a few rules about the school.**

**As Tohru did what sensei instructed, she looked to her left and noticed that the orange haired boy was looking at her. Tohu began to panic abit. _"Oh no! He's looking at me." _She thought, trying to hide her blush. As Kyo stared at her, he started thinking. _"She's kinda cute, at least someone in the class is."_**

**As homeroom continued, Tohru was nervous all the way through. "Ding Ding Ding-Ding" The bell had wrung. Kyo looked up and chuckled a little. "That's the bell? What a wimpy sound!" All the kids started laughing along with Kyo, including Tohru. "Ah, Mr. Sohma, I can see I'll have so trouble with you. See me after everyone leaves to recess." Said Sensei. Tohru suddenly realized something _"Sohma? That means he's related to Yuki! No wonder he's so good looking."_**

**Everyone began to walk out of the door. Tohru watched Kyo as she walked out. Kyo looked at her back and gave her a wink. When Tohru was out of the classroom, she started blushing like mad. _"Wha, what's wrong with me? I never felt this way before."_**

**-End of Flashback-**

_"We started out so well, but then that idiot had to ruin it all." _Thought Tohru, taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Back at the beach, was Kyo sitting down watching the waves come crashing in. _"It's all her fault. If only she would have believed me...Now we hate each other's guts. There's no way we can become friends without our reputation dieing."_

Kyo started to think back on the day they had met, just after the teacher had finished lecturing him.

**-Flashback-**

**Kyo has just had his first teacher-to-student lecture that year. He walked out of the classroom, surprised to see none other then Tohru there waiting. _"It's that girl..."_ He thought. "Oh hi! I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Tohru Honda, please to meet you!" Said Tohru as she nervously offered her hand to shake with his.**

**"Oh, umm hi. I'm Kyo Sohma, great meeting ya." Said Kyo lazily looking away. Kyo then started to laugh silently. "What's wrong?" Asked Tohru, tilting her head to the side. Kyo looked up at her, trying not to laugh too much. "Is your name really Honda? Isn't that the brand name of a car?" Kyo said, now laughing ever harder. "Yes...that's right." Tohru smiled, but she was slightly annoyed. She turned around about to walk away, when Kyo suddenly called her.**

**"Wait! Sorry, umm I didn't mean what I said. I just suck at talking to people" Said Kyo, rubbing the back of his head. "That's alright, you're not the first to say that." She said, looking over her shoulder. She then said something she never thought she would say. "Hey do you want to have lunch together?...Although you don't have to! I'm sure you would much rather have lunch with people you know!" Tohru started rambling like usual until Kyo cut her off. "Yeah sure, whatever."**

**Tohru was abit taken back by his words. Did he just agree? They both went to lunch and ate together, talking about random things. this continued for a few days, until Tohru introduced Kyo to her friends.**

* * *

**"So this is the famous Kyo we've heard so much about." Said Uo, looking at Kyo. "What are you looking at Yankee?" Kyo said harshly. Uo ignored the Yankee comment and continued, "You! Your fake orange hair, let's nickname you orange-top!" Cried Up. "What the hell? It's natural!" As Kyo and Uo continued arguing, Hana interrupted. "Strange..." She began. All three were looking at her. "He seems to have the same electric waves as the prince."**

**"Oh, Yuki? Well they are related." Said Tohru. Uo was very surprised. "No way! you're telling me orange-top here is family with Yuki?" She said. Kyo then started thinking of Yuki and mistakenly mumbled "Tha damn rat, hope he rots in hell." The girls looked at him strangle. "Rat?" They all said. Kyo had realized his mistake and quickly spoke. " Ehh, I gotta go now, see ya's!" He then ran off. "Very strange indeed." Said Hana.**

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

We're now back at the caffae' with Tohru, still in deep thought. _"After he ran off, I should have gone after him, but then Yuki came along."_

**-Flashback-**

**"Kyo wait!" Called out Tohru, but to no avail. "Miss Honda!" Came a soft calm voice from behind Tohru. She turned around and was over joyed to see Yuki there. "Yuki! I haven't seen you since High school started. It seems wierd not having you around, because in Middle school we were everywhere together." Yuki chuckled, same old Tohru. "I see you've met my cousin, Kyo. My apologies if he's been a total jerk to you." Said Yuki.**

**"Oh not at all! He's been wonderful to me, I'm glad to have met him." Replied Tohru, smiling with joy. Yuki looked down at the ground, looking somewhat disappointed. "Is that so?" He said, icily. Yuki then walked away without warning.**

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Tohru got up and went to pay for her coffee. As she walked to the counter, she noticed she didn't have her handbag, meaning she had no money to pay for the coffee. She started panicking, but decided to go back to the table she was sitting at and pretend she was still drinking her coffee. _"Might as well wait for Kyo to come and pay. He'll kill me for sure! That jerk..." _She thought. 

**-Flashback-**

**Tohru was happily walking to school about to enter the building. As she walking in, she noticed people staring at her, smiling. Except most of the girls gave her dirty looks. She then started thinking to herself. _"Those looks...They look like looks of...jealousy?"_**

**A group of girls suddenly approached Tohru, with their hands on their hips. She recognized them because they went to her Middle school. "Hi, is there something wrong?" She asked brightly. One of the girls stepped forward and spoke. "Honda, right?**

**Who do you think you are. In Middle school you always flirted with Prince Yuki, now you're going out with his cousin? You little hoe." The girls then walked straight past Tohru, leaving her in shock and confusion.**

**She had no idea what they were taking about, until she started reasoning this out in her head. _"No one in school's talked to me since I arrived, and the first person that talks to me, insults me... What were they talking about? Were..were they saying I'm going out with Kyo? Who on earth said that!" _She thought panicking.**

**"Hey, Tohru! There you are. We need to talk about something." Tohru turned around and it was her two loyal friends. "Uo! Hana!" Tohru ran to them in search of comfort. Uo then decided to continue speaking. "There's a rumour going around that you and orange-top are together. Is...is this true?" Tohru looked up at Uo and replied. "No!" She cried. "I...I don't know what's going on!" Tohru was on the verge of tears. She didn't want rumours to be spread around about her. "Who's doing this?" Asked a worried Tohru.**

**Hana decided to answer this question. "It's been said that Kyo announced it this morning to his friends, and his friends have been telling everyone else." She said calmly. Tohru's eyes went watery. _"No way, Kyo?" _She sadly thought. "Yuki was right, he IS a jerk!" With that said, Tohru started walking to Kyo's locker.**

**-End of Flashback-**

_"I guess that's where out short friendship ended." _Tohru sighed and looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Geez, i don't think she's gonna come back, might as well go look for her. Said Kyo, standing up. As he walked towards the direction Tohru ran to, he thought back to when Tohru confronted him about the rumour he supposedly started. 

**-Last Flashback P-**

**_"Man, everyone's been looking at me like I'm some sort of freak." _Thought Kyo as he opened up his locker. He then heard footsteps approaching him. He looked, and there he saw Tohru. "Tohru! We really need to talk!" Kyo said. Tohru looked at him with anger in her eyes. How can he act so innocent after he spread such a stupid rumour. "Oh, you bet we need to talk. How could you spread such a lie! Now everyone thinks I'm a hoe because of you!" Tohru shouted in rage. Kyo looked extremely confused. **

**"What the hell are you going on about?" Kyo was now getting angry with her. "You spread a rumour that me and you were boyfriend and girlfriend!" She stated. Kyo blushed at what she just said, but honestly still had no idea why she was blaming him. Tohru noticed him blushing and she was convinced it was him. "See! Your blush says it all! You really did spread that rumour!" Tohru was so frustrated with him, she ran off, leaving Kyo confused and angry.**

**_"What the hell...I thought we were friends. Don't friends believe each other? Then again, of all the times to blush, why now?" _Thought Kyo. He closed his locker and started walking to his classroom. _"I'm sure she'll get over it by tomorrow."_**

**-End of Flashback-**

_"Boy was I wrong. After that we fought with each other every single day. I still think it was that bitch's fault!"_ Kyo thought at she walked. He was looking for Tohru but couldn't find her. He then heard his name being called and looked around the area it was coming from. After a while of looking, he saw the girl he dreaded. Kyo walked over to Tohru with his angry face. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said annoyed.

Tohru didn't want to speak with him after what had happened, but if she didn't, they would get no where. "Why would you look for me? Oh that's right, I am your _girlfriend_." Said Tohru, trying to prove a point. Kyo had forgotten about that incident. He sighed. "Hey, I had to say something. How could you say you didn't know me? We've known each ohter for two freakin years!" Kyo started rising his voice. People started looking at them. Kyo was causing yet an other scene.

Tohru looked up at Kyo and said "Let's go before you embarrass us again." Tohru stood up, about to leave with Kyo until the waiter approached them. "Miss, you need to pay for your coffee, $2.50 please." The waiter put his hand out. Tohru suddenly remember about the money. "Oh yes, hold on a second." She said as she turned to face Kyo. "Kyo! I need some money, can I borrow some?" She whispered. Kyo looked at her angrily. "I don't have any money on me right now, idiot! Even if I did, I wouldn't give any to _you_." He replied quietly. They both went silent and the waiter was getting impatient.

He cleared his throat and repeated, "$2.50, please." Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and both thought, "Oh crap."

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 5! Like I said, sorry to post this a little too late. By the way, I wanted to thank my reviewers. Thanks guys! I wanted to give this message to: Thanks for your suggestion, but I already have something planned out. It's a good plot though, so thanks! 

-Byeeeee!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	6. The Truth?

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I update. I'm so sorry I updates abit later then usual, I've been grounded from the Internet for a while, and I can only go on like 10 minutes a day now... Anyway, enough about me, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket, I do not own.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **The Truth? 

Tohru was panicking so much that she was about to faint. Luckily, Kyo thought of a plan._ "This better work."_ He thought. "Oh my god, someone's being eaten by raccoons!" Yelled Kyo, pointing towards behind the waiter. Everyone looked, including Tohru. "Oh no! Where?" She cried in panic. Kyo looked at her as if she had brain damage. "You idiot..." He said, before grabbing her hand and ran out of the caffae. The waiter turned back to face Kyo and Tohru, but he realized they were gone. "Hey, get back here!" He yelled, but Tohru and Kyo were no where to be found. "We'll find you two, just wait and see." Said the waiter walking back in the caffae.

* * *

"I think we're safe now." Said Kyo as he puffed from running so much. "Yeah...I think...you're right.." Puffed Tohru. They were now in the park sitting on the benches. Tohru looked abit sad, and Kyo couldn't help but ask. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Tohru looked up at him and replied "I feel bad for not paying for the coffee. What if they call the police and I get thrown in jail! I'll never see my mother again, or my friends!" Tohru continued rambling until Kyo got angry. "Geez woman, we're fine! Stop worrying so much it's just $2.50! It's not like you're gonna freakin die!" Tohru looked down to her lap and, as much as she'd hate to admit it, Kyo was right. "Okay...and thanks.." She mumbled. "Sure, whatever." 

"What time is it? Coz I really want this day to be over." Asked Kyo. Tohru looked straight at him with her angry face "Can you be a little nicer? You're always so rude!" Said Tohru. She looked at her watch and it read 3:02pm. "It's 3 o'clock. We have an hour left." Said Tohru. Kyo was abit surprised. "Already? That's great! Only one hour left to be with you." That was the last straw for Tohru. She stood up and faced Kyo, face to face. "Kyo! Am I really that bad to be around with? I've done nothing to you! Why must you hate me so much?" Kyo looked at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. Does she not remember the events of two years ago?

"Idiot, I hate you because you said you hated me on the first week of school." Tohru wiped her tears on her sleeve before replying. "And I had a good reason too for hating you! I still haven't forgiven you for what you did." Kyo stood up and and yelled straight to her face. "I did nothing to you! Damnit Tohru!" Tohru turned and started walking away from Kyo. _"He still denies it..."_ She thought. "Hey wait! Don't walk away again." Kyo ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face him. Tohru only flicked his hand off. "Leave me alone Kyo! You keep saying that you didn't spread that awful rumour, when you really did. People thought of me as a tramp, a hoe, a 2-timer!" Tohru fell to her knees and cried silently.

Kyo squatted down and looked right at her. His eyes were full on honestly and sincere. "Tohru. I did not spread that rumour ok?" He whispered. _"He looks so honest. I don't know whether or not to believe him."_ She thought. "Well," She started. Kyo waited for her to continue speaking. "What proof do you have that you didn't start it?" She asked. Kyo thought about this for a moment and he had a question of his own. "Well." He said. "What proof do _you _have that I did?" Tohru was taken back by his question. She never thought about that at all.

Tohru and Kyo stood up and faced each other. "If people said that, why did you have to believe them? Why not believe me instead? Were we not friends back then? And aren't friends supposed to believe friends?" Tohru looked at the ground in shame. _"He...he's right. Then all this time... All this fighting... was my fault?"_ "It's my fault, isn't it?" Asked Tohru. Kyo was angry at her and said, "You bet it is! Damnit bitch, you finally realized?" Tohru looked at him with her eyes full of rage. "Kyo! You just had to say that..." Kyo gave a smirk because of how funny she looked when she was angry. "Whatever, let's just go and wait for your mum to come pick us up." Said Kyo, walking away. "I guess we should, it's getting late."

* * *

As they walked along the side walk, both Tohru and Kyo were in deep thought, thinking and thinking. _"It's too late now to become friends or anything. The whole school would be on out backs, and Yuki would probably bash me up and Kagura would definitely wanna kill Tohru, she won't let me even go near an other girl besides herself." _Thought Kyo. He looked at Tohru and noticed she was thinking too. _"Should I become friends with him again? Should I just forget about this day? Was Kyo lieing or telling the truth?" _"You know, you shouldn't think too much. It doesn't suit you at all." Said Kyo. "Be quiet Kyo! I can do as I want." Replied Tohru. 

They continued on arguing about pointless things, but it was obvious that they were enjoying themselves. Both were unaware that there was somebody spying on them. "Well now, what do we have here? It looks like...They're enjoying each other's company? I'll definatly put a stop to that." Said the mysterious person.

"Ok can we stop arguing now?" Asked Tohru. "Not until you apologize." Teased Kyo. He really liked making Tohru have a hard time. It was fun seeing her reaction. Tohru was about to say a smart-ass comment when she suddenly decided to give up. "Okay Okay, fine!" Her fists were clenched with anger. "I am sorry! Happy?" She said. "Yes, much happier." Said Kyo, giving her an evil smile.

They continued walking in silence until Tohru spoke. "There it is! The spot mum dropped us off." Said Tohru, happily. "Congrats, you've just started the obvious." Said Kyo. Tohru leaned over and screamed in his ear. "Shut up, Kyo!" Kyo rubbed his ear. She did scream really loud. "Damnit bitch, take it easy!" Said Kyo, still rubbing his ear. "Don't you call me a bitch, idiot!" Yelled Tohru. There they were, fighting again when they suddenly heard a faint voice coming from behind them.

"There they are!" Yelled a voice. Tohru and Kyo turned around to see who was yelling at them and they noticed that about 10 men looking like waiters running towards them. "What the hell?" Said Kyo. Tohru started to panic. "Oh no! I don't want to die in jail!" She yelled waving her arms everywhere. The waiters were getting closer and closer to them. "Tohru grab my hand!" Yelled Kyo to Tohru. Tohru came back to her sences and took hold of his hand. Kyo then started running, practically dragging Tohru the entire way.

As he continued running, he asked Tohru, "Look behind us and tell me if they're still coming." Tohru did as she was told and looked "There's about two people running, but they're about 50 metres away from us." She said. "Alright, hold on tight" Kyo then ran even faster then he was going before. _"Oh my gosh, he runs so fast."_ Thought Tohru. "I can't see them anymore Kyo, I think we lost them." She said. "Ok, I'm gonna stop now, so hold on." He told Tohru.

Kyo slowed down and then suddenly stopped running, but when he stopped, Tohru crashed right on him and they both were about to hit the ground. _"Shit, this ain't good."_ Thought Kyo, just before they hit the ground. As they hit the ground, a "POOF" sound was heard. Tohru sat up rubbing her head. "Ah, my head!" She said. She then started to look around for Kyo. "Kyo? Where did you go?" She called out. Tohru then looked down at her lap and noticed an orange cat curled up staring at her.

"_How did this cat get here?"_ She thought. "Hey, Mr.Cat! You have the same hair colour as Kyo!" She said brightly. "Geez Tohru, you're so stupid!" Called out a voice. Tohru looked around to see who was talking to her. "Kyo? Is that you? Where are you, I can't see you." She called out. "Down here, stupid!" Tohru looked down and noticed that the cat was talking to her. "I.. I turned him into a cat? Oh no what'll I do? I'm so sorry Kyo! Oh my god, does this mean I'm some sort of witch?" Kyo was getting angry at her. "Tohru! Calm down! Yes I'm a cat, got a problem?" He said.

Tohru's eyes widened when she fully understood what had been going on. "Kyo...Kyo's a cat?"

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter 6! Sorry to keep you guys waiting a while for me to update. Anyway, Please review! I beg you, PLEASE review so I know people are reading my story! Thanks again for reading:-) 

-Sayonara!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	7. He's very strange

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, it's just that holidays started and I've been slacking off with practically everything XD Once again, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for your reviews, it makes me so happy reading them :-)

**NOTE: **People have been asking about where Tohru and Kyo are (Because other people would see Kyo transform into a cat) I forgot to add, let's just say Tohru and Kyo ran into an ally way where NO ONE at all was at the time :-)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **He's very...strange

_Tohru's eyes widened when she fully understood what had been going on. "Kyo...Kyo's a cat?"_

Tohru continued starring at Kyo. There was an awkward silence, neither one would dare to speak. _Oh man, oh man, oh man... This is really bad. She knows about the curse! Now she's probably gonna scream like hell and then everyone's going to know! And boy, can this girl scream..."_ Thought Kyo with a worried look on his face. He blocked his ears with his paws, prepared to hear Tohru's scream, when suddenly, a surprising sound came out of Tohru's mouth. She squealed.

"Oh my God! How cute! Kyo's a cat, I LOVE cats! I...I can't believe this, Kyo is my favourite animal...This is too good to be a dream OR reality!" As Tohru continued on with her constant rambling, Kyo filled with sweat marks on his head and couldn't help but feel abit stupid. "Ok! Stop already Tohru! Geez, your gonna make my freakin ears bleed!" Yelled Kyo. Tohru held Kyo in her hands and looked up at him. "Hey, hey! Put me down right now!" He yelled at her once again. "You look so cute, Kyo! You should have been a cat instead of a human being." Tohru smiled.

Even though Kyo was tough and all, he did get hurt by her words._ "Even she thinks I don't deserve to be human."_ He thought. Tohru put Kyo down and a few questions popped into her head. "So, Kyo. Wh...Why are you a cat?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Kyo sighed. "What makes you think I would tell you?" He spat at her. "Oh come on, I just wanna kno-" Before Tohru could finish speaking, a familiar "poof" sound was heard.

Kyo had transformed back into his human self. Tohru immediately turned around and let off a scream. "Ahhhhh! I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to look or anything!" She said shaking. "Nevermind, it's ok! Where are my clothes?" Ask Kyo. Tohru looked down and noticed she was sitting on top of his clothes. "Here..." She said, handing his clothes to him, but not daring to look at Kyo.

Tohru was still looking the opposite direction that Kyo was changing, and an other deep silence filled the atmosphere. "You're not...going to tell anyone, are you?" Ask Kyo. Tohru wasn't expecting such a straight forward question to be asked, she thought the answer to that question was obvious. "Well..." She said. Kyo behind him to face Tohru's back as she continued speaking. "I guess it wouldn't be very nice to let other people know, would it?" She said. Kyo's face softened and smiled. "Thanks Tohru." He said as he continued buttoning up his shirt. "Alright done. Let's go now before something wierder happens."

Tohru stood up and laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked. "After what just happened, I don't think anything could be wierder!" She said happily. She started then skipping happily ahead of Kyo. "Come on! Let's get going already!" She called out to him, still smiling. Kyo smiled and caught up to her.

* * *

Kyo and Tohru were now sitting down on the side walk waiting for Kyoko to come. Kyo had already explained everything to Tohru about the Zodiac curse that he shares with Yuki, so Tohru was in deep thought about the whole thing, when suddenly, an other question came to her mind. _"Where's mum? She's already an hour late." _Thought Tohru looking at her watch. It read '5:25pm' "Who knows? Maybe she had car trouble." Said Kyo.

It was getting even more late and eventually became a little dark as the sun was starting to set. "So, what do you think we're gonna tell Sensei?" Asked Tohru, abit worried. "Don't know, don't care. This whole day was screwed anyway." Said Kyo. "Except for the fact that we discovered we have no reason to hate each other." Added Tohru.

Kyo looked over at Tohru and remembered about their little 'argument' that day. _"Leave me alone Kyo! You keep saying that you didn't spread that awful rumour, when you really did. People thought of me as a tramp, a hoe, a 2-timer!" Tohru fell to her knees and cried silently. Kyo squatted down and looked right at her. His eyes were full on honestly and sincere. "Tohru. I did not spread that rumour ok?" He whispered. _

"Listen Tohru, I-" 'beep-beep!' Kyoko's car came zooming in. "There's mum! Come on, let's go Kyo!" Said Tohru brightly, showing off her smile. Kyo really did like Tohru's smile, it always seemed warm and sincere. As Kyo and Tohru got into the car, Tohru's mother began apologizing. "I am so sorry, kids! I got a little lost on my way. Good thing this young lady helped me out." She said. "Young lady?" Both Kyo and Tohru asked. "Yes, I can't remember her name but she was wearing this green dress and a cute teddy bear backpack!" She explained.

Kyo and Tohru looked at each other. _"Why does that description seem so familiar?_ They both thought. Tohru put her finger on her chin and thought. "Kagura!" She said loudly. "That's her name! Is she a friend of your Tohru?" Asked her mother as she started driving. "What? Why would Kagura come here?" Kyo asked very annoyed. "I have no idea..." Said Tohru in deep thought. Kyo was also thinking when it suddenly hit him, _"I think I may have an idea as to why she suddenly appeared..."_ He thought.

* * *

"Is this your house Kyo?" Asked Kyoko, pulling over infront of his house. "Yeah, thanks for the lift." Said Kyo. He was about to close the car door when all of a sudden Tohru yelled out to him. "Wait!" She said. Kyo looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Can I... umm walk with you to the door?" She asked. _"What..what the hell? Damnit, if I let her come, I'll never hear the end of it from Shigure... But I can't say no! Her mother's right here."_ He thought. "Umm...sure." He said timidly. _"Damn this."_

They both walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. _"Why does this house seem so familiar?"_ Thought Tohru. She then heard footsteps coming to open the door and looked straight infront of her._ "Here we go..."_ Thought Kyo. As the door opened, a man in a kimono appeared before them. "Shi..Shigure?" Said Tohru, happily. "Well, if it isn't my little flower!" Said Shigure, in his excited tone. Kyo just watched the two talk and talk. _"What...the...hell is going on?"_ Thought Kyo. _"How do these two know each other?"_

Shigure then looked this his left and noticed Kyo standing there. "Shame on you Kyo, why didn't you tell me the girl you went out with today was Tohru?" Asked Shigure. Kyo was taken back by his words. "I did not go out with her! We were ment to do something for school, that's all!" He yelled. Shigure grinned and continued speaking. "By the word 'something' I assume you mean-" "STUPID PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Shigure couldn't finish speaking because he received a punch on the head from Kyo.

"Kyo, you're so cruel!" Said Shigure, rubbing his head. Tohru lightly chuckled at the way Kyo interacted with others. "Damn Tohru, would you mind telling me how the hell you know Shigure?" Kyo's teeth were gritted tightly as she asked. "Oh, well I know Shigure on behalf of Yuki. In middle school me and Yuki had a project to do together, so I came over and there I met Shigure!" Kyo just nodded and then asked yet an other question. "Speaking of Yuki, where is that damn rat?"

Shigure stared at Kyo like he was crazy for calling Yuki a rat. _"Kyo has to stop being so reckless! He can't say these things infront of outsiders." _Thought Shigure. Kyo looked over at Shigure and said "Don't give me that face Shigure, she already knows about the whole Sohma curse."

"Wait...What? You told her?" Asked a surprised Shigure. Tohru then filled in for this question. "No, that's not it Shigure. He fell on top of me and that's how I found out." Said Tohru. "_Oh shit."_ Thought Kyo. Shigure's grin turned into a perverted smile. "He fell ontop of you, did he? Oh Kyo, how could you deflower my flower?" Tohru went all red "N..n..no! Nothing like that happened it was an accident and..." Tohru stopped talking when she noticed Shigure wasn't infront of her anymore.

"Where did Shigure go off to?" She asked. Kyo pointed to the wall inside the house. "Ouch...my head... Oh Kyo, why must you treat me like a punching bag and punch me towards this wall? I'm in pain!" Cried Shigure. "Well then don't say such stupid things, damn dog!" Yelled Kyo. He then looked to his left to face Tohru who was in shock from seeing Shigure get thrown like that. "Hey umm, Tohru? Maybe you should go." Said Kyo.

"Oh, mum's still waiting in the car!" Said Tohru. Kyo walked into the house about to close the door when he saw Tohru about to walk back to the car. "Wait, Tohru." He said. Tohru looked back at him and waited for him to continue speaking. "About tomorrow. Can I have a little talk with you? We need to find out what happened on the day of the rumour." Asked Kyo.

Tohru nodded her head. "Alright, but you do realize that it has to be a place where no one would see us, right? Because if people find out that we're speaking to each other, who knows what kind of rumours would be spread about us." She said, looking down disappointed. Kyo agreed and said "The roof."

"The..the roof? But we're not allowed on the roof! We'll get into trouble!"

"Don't worry, no one but me goes there anyway."

"Oh, ok then."

"Well, then see you tomorrow, bye Kyo." Kyo yelled back at her, "Hey! Don't think I'm going to go easy on you with the insults now that we're abit closer then before! I still hate your guts bitch, this doesn't change a thing about our current relationship, got it?" He yelled. Tohru looked at him and grinned. "You idiot, I wouldn't have it any other way!" She yelled back. Kyo nodded and closed the door. He looked out his window and saw Tohru get into her car, and leave.

"You know, Kyo." Kyo looked behind him to see who was talking to him. It was Shigure and he had the most serious look on his face. "You do know, that's not true what you just said to her." Said Shigure. Kyo was confused as to what Shigure was talking about, then he knew. _"Hey! Don't think I'm going to go easy on you with the insults now that we're abit closer then before! I still hate your guts bitch, this doesn't change a thing about our current relationship, got it?"_

Kyo looked straight at Shigure like he was some kind of freak. _"Is he right? Maybe I really didn't mean what I said. I actually think that what I said was all bull shit, about me still hating her. But how does this creep know?" _He asked himself mentally. "You don't know what your saying Shigure, so shut up!" Kyo got angry and suddenly went up stairs. _"He must me sulking on the roof." _Thought Shigure.

* * *

_"Today was certainly wierd...Kyo's a cat! And Yuki's...a rat? That's sort of funny." _Thought Tohru as she started making dinner. _"Anyway, for some reason, I think that what I said wasn't true. I think I don't hate Kyo as much as before."_ She started setting the table. _"I really don't think I hate him anymore. But...He definitely hates me."_ Tohru continued thinking about this as she set the knives and forks on the table. _"I don't hate him, but I don't think that I like him as a friend either. I...I think I lov..NO! Definitely not that much! I need to go wash my face! I need to get my feelings straight." _Tohru finished setting the table and ran upstairs.

* * *

_"Damn this! Why the hell do I feel this way?"_ Kyo thought, as he looked up ino the night sky. He was once again, lying on the roof resting his head on his hands, looking up. _"I really think Shigure was right..." _He thought. Kyo then stood up, still staring at the night sky. "Ah forget! She hates me so there's no point in even trying!" He yelled, trying to release his rage. _"I really do think I like her more then a friend...Wait, WHAT? I'm saying the most stupidest things!"_ Kyo mentally slapped himself. _"It's just cause I saw her in a cute outfit today, and now I'm talking bullshit."_ Thought Kyo. "She hates me, and I hate her. End of story!" Yelled Kyo at the top of his lungs, just before we climbed down the ladder, and into his room.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so so SORRY that I updated so extremely late! To make up for it, I'll post the next chapter in 2 or 3 days :-) Thanks to all who reviewed, I REALLY appreciate it, and just to let everyone know, I do read all your reviews, even though I don't normally reply to them, I do take in what everyone says, so Thanks!

-Ta ta for now!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	8. Such a love triangle

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Here it is, as promised! I was going to post this last night but my dad was on the computer... Thank you SO VERY MUCH for the reviews, I've never had so many reviews before! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the fabulous anime/manga Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Such a love triangle

Monday had finally come and everyone was back at school.

_"This is bad. What am I going to tell Sensei? She's going to kill me and Kyo for not doing that report on the beach!" _Thought Tohru. She was on her way to homeroom, hesitating to take the next step. She really did feel nervous because she didn't want to get embarrassed, but most importantly she didn't want everyone to know that she and Kyo went somewhere, together, alone!

"Almost there..." She said, followed by a sigh. Tohru stood there facing the door, she just didn't have enough guts to slide it open and have to face Sensei. "-Sigh- Oh well, here goes!" She said. Tohru put her hand on the door knob to slide it open, when suddenly the door slid by itself. _"What the-"_ She thought.

"K...Kyo!" She said half angry yet half happy. "You scared me! I thought it was a ghost or something." She explained quickly. "Well you're sure stupid! Hurry up and get inside!" Said Kyo, back to his crude voice.

Tohru was about to walk inside when a sudden question popped into her head. She looked at Kyo and asked him, "How did you know I was on the other side of this door?" Kyo smirked and whispered, "Call it a cat's instinct." He then went and sat down at his desk. Tohru smiled as she remembered about when he transformed into a cat.

She then came back to reality when she noticed half the class giving her looks that read "What are you still doing at the door?" Tohru turned red from embarrassment and walked in to take her seat.

Five or so minutes later, Sensei came in. She sat down at her desk and started doing some paper work, as always. Then Tohru remembered why she was nervous. _"Oh no! She's here! I'm going to get into so much trouble!" _She thought as she bit her nails.

"Alright class, settle down." Said Sensei, slightly annoyed of how loud her class was. "Now, where's Tohru Honda?" Tohru looked up at the call of her name "H...Here Sensei." She said, lifting her arm up a few centermetres from her head. _"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" _She squeezed her eyes shut as she thought..

"Ah, there you are. I'm sure you're very worried right now, but your partner has explained everything to me. So it's alright. he asked me not to say his name, so I won't." Said Sensei, just before she started calling out the role. Tohru was staring blankly at the ground, shocked that Kyo would even help her. _"Kyo...H..he did it for me."_ She thought. She smiled and looked to her left to face him. He was busily tapping his pen and looking out the window.

_"But why? I thought he hates me. Still, whatever the reason, thank you Kyo." _Thought Tohru.

* * *

It was already lunch time and everyone was outside, going on with their daily lives. "Man, where is Tohru? I'm staring to get worried about her." Asked Up. She was sitting with Hana under the same tree they sat everyday. "Calm down Arisu. Tohru is fine. She's probably with that boy." Said Hana, emotionless as always.

Uo put a hand over her mouth, shocked from what Hana just said, "No way! She and orange top are like...cat and mouse! They just don't go together." Hana looked up to face Uo, who was now standing up. "Cat and mouse you say? What an interesting way to put it." She said. Uo looked back at her in confusion.

* * *

"-Puff- Almost -Puff- there." Tohru was on her way to the roof, on a ladder just like her and Kyo planned the night before. "Ah, made it!" She said as she climbed off the last step and onto the roof. "Took ya long enough." Said Kyo, turning his head to face her. Tohru walked over to Kyo and sat down. it was silent for about five minutes when Tohru spoke. "Thanks Kyo." Kyo sat up from his lying position. "It's about time you say something..." He said, although he was just teasing her. "By the way, it's alright. Just don't be so careless next time!" Said Kyo. Tohru looked at him and nodded.

"Tohru, I'm sorry about yesterday." Said Kyo, softly. _"He's apologizing? For what?" _She thought. Kyo noticed her confused face, "Geez Tohru, you're slow! I'm sorry that I said I still hate you, even if...Even if you hate me, I don't ok?" Said Kyo, as he started speaking louder after every word. Tohru looked down, staring blankly at her lap. her eyes went wide as she got things straight in her head. _"Okay, so he doesn't hate me and he thinks I still do, but I don't. "Does this mean I like him and he likes me? Owww...my brain hurts." _She thought, still not saying anything.

Kyo was looking at Tohru the whole time, waiting to hear what she would say. _"She probably doesn't wanna make me feel bad by not letting me know that she still hates me." _Kyo told himself. "I know what you're thinking. I know you still hate me and won't forgive me or whatever-" As Kyo continued talking so negatively, Tohru couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" She yelled at him.

Everything went silent.

"Kyo, I...I don't hate you either so please, please stop saying that I do." Said Tohru. the grip on her bookcase grew stronger, she really was speaking the truth. _"Well this is wierd, we don't hate each other." _Thought Kyo, staring up at the sky.

"So, Tohru." Tohru looked up at Kyo. Kyo smirked and said "Does this mean you love me?" Said Kyo, full on smiling. Of course, he was just teasing and joking around. Tohru immediately looked the other way and turned red. Kyo caught a glimpse of her blushing face. "Ha! You're blushing! Yelled Kyo. Tohru looked back at him with her panic expression on her face. "N...n...no I'm not!" She yelled back. She took a better look at Kyo and noticed something herself.

"Ha! you're blushing too!" Said Tohru victoriously. "What? No I'm not liar!" Replied Kyo shaking his head left to right. Tohru raised an eyebrow as she took out a small mirror from her bookcase and put it infront of Kyo's face. Kyo looked at the mirror and his expression went from disbelief to surprised. "Ah, hell!" Shouted Kyo and looked the opposite way before something worse would happen.

After a while of cooling off, both teens decided to talk about the reason why they met up like this.

"So anyway...About Kagura coming yesterday, why do you think she followed us?" Asked Tohru. "Is it really that hard to figure out?" Kyo asked her, hoping she would understand what he meant. She just simple blinked in confusion. _"Still as slow as ever." _"Tohru! She was JEALOUS!" Said kyo, angrily.

Tohru gasped because a sudden memory came to her head. _"Try not to make Yuki or ME jealous, understand bitch?" Kagura now started walking and didn't even bother to look back at Tohru."_

What's up with you? Asked Kyo, curiously. Tohru looked at him. "That means Yuki must be jealous too!" She exclaimed. Kyo was taken back by her quick-wittedness. _"She figured that out on her own?" _Kyo thought, rather amazed. "That's right, I remember Kagura was telling me!" Tohru said proudly. Kyo grew a sweat mark on his forehead. _"Guess not..."_

"Wait, what did Kagura say?" Kyo asked wanting to know more. Tohru looked down in feeling guilty and sad. "She told me not to make her or Yuki jealous." She explained. _"Damn that Kagura..."_ Thought Kyo. "I guess, I guess Yuki does love me." Said Tohru softly. "And Kagura loves you, Kyo."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Well duh... She's been like that since we were little kids." Said Kyo. Tohru was surpirsed at what he just said. "You two know each other since you were small!" Asked Tohru, brightly.

"Yeah, she is a Sohma, all the Sohma's know each other."

"Oh! What animal is she?" Tohru asked getting excited. Kyo thought it might be obvious, but he had to tell her or else she might never get it at all. "Dummy, she's the boar." He said. Tohru nodded understandingly. _"The Boar x The Cat?" _Thought Tohru, but then an other question came to her mind. _"So Kagura was there because she was jealous. Does she really think me and Kyo might fall in love with each other? Is she...right?" _Thought Tohru.

She looked over at Kyo and noticed that he was in deep thought too.

_"Damn Kagura. She get's jealous too easily. Does she really think me and Tohru will fall for each other? I doubt it... Doesn't Tohru already love rat boy? Wait...does she?" _Kyo felt a little jealous at the thought of Tohru loving Yuki. Kyo slapped his forehead for being jealous. _"Damn hormones!" _He thought.

Tohru looked at Kyo again and curiously asked. "Umm, Kyo why did you just slap yourself?" Kyo grew a huge sweat mark on his head. "Eh..." He said before clearing his throat. Tohru continued looking at Kyo and waited for him to continue. _"Ask her, ask her, ask her!" _He thought. "Tohru...do you..." _"Damn it, ask her already!"_ "Tohru, do you love Yuki?" There. Kyo finally said it.

Tohru's eye's widened.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry... I left it at a little cliff hanger... (I did that on purpose, hee-hee!) Hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me how I went:-)

-Until next time!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	9. Is it okay to blush?

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **I guess I took a little long to post this too, sorry! I'm just so damn irresponsible.

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did, but I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 9: **Is it okay to blush?

* * *

_"Tohru, do you love Yuki?"_

Tohru stared at Kyo. Thoughts and questions were rushing through her head, but the question that popped up the most was "Do I?"

_"She obviously does, just won't say it."_ Thought Kyo, still waiting for her answer. A moment of silence went by. Tohru still hadn't answered and Kyo was getting even more curious. Tohru then suddenly smiled and looked over at Kyo who still staring at her. "No." She said silently. Kyo's face lit up, but he was still confused. He was sure that she did!

"Yuki is...a very important person to me, but he's not a love interest for me." Said Tohru quietly, now looking infront of her. _"I'm asctually glad. I know I shouldn't care, but I really do." _Thought Kyo. "Kyo?" Tohru asked. Kyo snapped out of his thoughts in an instant. "What." He said. "Are you...happy that I said no?" Asked Tohru innocently. "Wha...What! Idiot...I don't give a damn!" Yelled Kyo nervously. Tohru's smile faded and she mumbled to herself, "Funny, I'd be a little angry if you liked someone..." Tohru then turned her head the opposite direction Kyo was sitting.

"_Did she just say she'd be angry if I liked someone? Ha! No way, my ears must be broken or something." _He thought. Yet an other moment of complete silence passed. Tohru was just sitting there with her usual optimistic face and Kyo was lieing back, staring up at the clouds. "What now, Kyo?" Asked Tohru, looking straight at him. "What do you mean?" He asked lazily. Tohru sighed. How could he not know what she meant?

"Well now that we're...shall we say, 'friends', are we going to be nicer with each other or...or." Said Tohru looking sad after saying 'or.' Kyo immediately sat up and looked down. "We can't" He said. Tohru worriedly and nervously began to wine like a little kid. "Why? What have we got to lose?" She said, her fists now tightening. "Our reputation." Said Kyo with a gloomy voice. Tohru sighed.

"_He's right...I wouldn't want people to think little about us again."_ Thought Tohru, eyes going watery. "Besides, you want people spreading rumours like before?" Said Kyo. Tohru smiled at his consideration for her. _"I'm glad he shows at least a little care."_ She thought.

"Alright then!" Tohru said brightly and happily, standing up looking victoriously with her fist in the air. _"That was a change of mood..."_ Thought Kyo backing away from her. "We'll keep our friendship secret, no matter what!" Tohru yelled out to the sky at the top of her lungs. "Shh Tohru! You want someone to hear?" Said Kyo to her, who was now standing beside her, blocking her mouth with his hand.

They suddenly heard a sound coming from behind them. "What was that?" Said Tohru nervously. "I don't know, but it sounded like...the ladder!" Said Kyo. "The ladder? Does that mean someone just climbed down from it?" But we're the only ones here!" Tohru said panicking waving her arms around everywhere. Kyo was losing his patience with her. "Tohru! Don't worry, it was probably just the wind moving it, geez..." He yelled. Tohru just nodded, but remained slightly curious.

* * *

There was a girl walking down the hallway on her way to meet someone. She seemed to be upset and thinking about a few things. _"They have no idea how I feel. She's the one that makes me sick! If only they didn't go to the damn beach that day!" _She thought. She came to a stop as she came face to face with a door that said "Student Council" She opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked around and noticed a desk that said "Sohma" and walked up to it. 

"Kagura? Are you alright?" He asked, putting down his pen and looking up at her. "Yuki, it's happened again...The same thing that happened when we started high school." Yuki suddenly changed his face expression to jealousy. "Really..."

* * *

"Ding-Ding, Ding-Ding." Yep, that was the bell telling everyone that school was over. "Yo, Tohru! Wanna come with me and Hana to get a drink? Asked Uo, walking over to Tohru who was at her locker. "Oh hi Uo, Hana!" She said happily. "Yes, join us. We didn't see you today." Said Hana, appearing from behind Uo. "Sorry! But I already have something I need to do." Said Tohru. Uo and Hana looked at each other and then back at Tohru. "Well, alright. We'll see ya tomorrow!" Uo and Hana waved back at Tohru as they headed for the exit. 

Tohru sighed and closed her locker door. "She turned around and walked off. _"We stayed on the roof for so long and I forgot to ask about the curse!"_ Thought Tohru who was now running since there was hardly anyone left in school.

* * *

"_So much happened up there on the roof, I'm surprised she didn't ask about the curse." _Thought Kyo, closing his locker door. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching him and decided to wait and see who it was. As the footsteps grew louder, the image of the person coming was clearer. Kyo got angry. "Yuki..." He said. "What the hell do you want!" Said Kyo. Yuki was looking at Kyo with his expressionless face. "Wel?" Kyo yelled, losing his patience. Yuki then kept on walking and completely walked passed Kyo. As he passed Kyo, he said, "Stay away from Miss Honda." quietly. 

Kyo turned his head around and yelled out to Yuki, "What? Well, I hate her anyway!" Yuki suddenly stopped walking. "Yes, of course you do. My bad." He said, not even bothering to turn around. Yuki then walked out of the school building and went home. "Damn that rat!" Yelled Kyo. He then head more footsteps coming his way so he looked in the direction they were coming from. _"Oh great, who else is coming?" _He thought. "There you are Kyo!" Called out a voice.

"Tohru? He said. Tohru then started running and we all know what happens when Tohru runs... "Kyo, I-Ahh!" Tohru screamed as she tripped over. "Geez Tohru, watch out!" Yelled Kyo and with his fast reflexes he managed to catch her before she hit the ground. -Poof- Kyo was a cat.

"I am so sorry!" Said Tohru, quickly getting off Kyo. "Idiot! You should have ran, you klutz!" Said Kyo to her, now in his cute kitty form. Tohru looked down at Kyo and went to pick him up. "Aww, so cute!" She said. Kyo moved away from her, so she would pick him up. "Don't even think about it. I'm not some plush toy you know!" He said.

Tohru felt a little annoyed but she shrugged it off. "So, why's you come all of a sudden?" Asked Kyo. Tohru was about to answer, when she heard someone else coming. Tohru and Kyo looked to see who it was and neither were happy at all. _"Shit, this just isn't my day." _Thought Kyo. "Sensei..." Said Tohru looking up at her.

"Tohru? What are you doing sitting on the floor?" She asked. "Oh! I was just err.. picking my booked up! Hehe, they fell..." Said Tohru, nervously. "It's after school, you should get going." Tohru nodded and stood up. "S..sure, goodbye!" Tohru bowed and was about to walk off when Sensei asked her to wait. "Wait Tohru! What's this cat doing here?" She asked, pointing at Kyo. _"This is really bad..." _He thought. "Oh, that's my ehh...cat! He followed me to school!" Said Tohru, getting embarrassed.

"Aww! Your cat must like you a lot! What's his name?" Asked Sensei, enthusiastically. Tohru went up to Kyo and picked him up. "His name? It's umm...Orange-top!" Said Tohru. Kyo grew a huge sweat mark on his head. Sensei chuckled a little and said. "Isn't that Kyo's nickname?" Tohru mentally slapped herself. "Oh, i..is it really?" She said getting even more nervous. _"She's gonna blow this..."_ Thought Kyo.

"Speaking of Kyo, are you two getting along better?"

"N...no! We still can't stand each other!" Said Tohru, like it was a good thing. Sensei looked disappointed. "Aww, that's too bad. You and Kyo would make such a cute couple!" Said Sensei, giving Tohru a wink. Tohru turned beet red, as did Kyo . "See? You're blushing, you know I'm right!"

"N...no! Umm, I mean...I gotta go Sensei!" Tohru bowed and was about to run off when she remembered she was missing something. _"Kyo's clothes!" _She thought. She picked them up and ran before Sensei would say anything. "Bye Tohru..." She yelled out. "We're those clothes there before?" She said before she too left the school building.

* * *

"Tohru! You can stop running now!" Kyo said to her. Tohru stopped running and started puffing for air. "You fell six times! You must have gotten hust at least once..." He said. "I'm -huff- alright -huff-" She said. While Tohru was getting her air back, Kyo remembered something rather important. "Ah, crap!" He yelled and then ran into the nearest bush. Tohru blinked in confusion. A "Poof" sound was heard, but Tohru didn't hear it. So she walked on over to where Kyo was. 

"Kyo, are you alright...?" She said, trailing off as she stared at Kyo. An awkward moment went by, when Tohru suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh no... I AM SO SORRY KYO! SO VERY SORRY!" Tohru shut her eyes and turned around immediately._ "I just saw Kyo naked! I'm so sorry God! I'm still pure, right?" _She thought in her head.

After two minutes, Kyo came from the bushed. He was now back to his human self and was dressed. Tohru turned around to greet him, but she was still embarrassed from earlier. Her face went completely red. "It's ok! Let's just forget about it..." Said Kyo, who was now blushing himself. Tohru nodded.

"Now umm... What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Asked Kyo, changing the subject. "Eh, I think I'm just going to go home now. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Said Tohru. Kyo looked away and said. "Yeah, me too... I need to cool down a bit..." He said. Tohru eyed him suspiciously.

"Cool off?" Asked Tohru.

"N..nevermind..." He said rubbing the back of his head. Kyo felt very uncomfortable so he stayed silent. "Well, see you tomorrow, bye Kyo!" Tohru bowed and ran off. She felt to shy to stay around. Kyo then went home himself.

* * *

"_Today was yet an other strange day." _Thought Tohru, putting on her pyjamas. _"Me and Kyo blushed an awful lot. It was so embarrassing when Sensei said me and Kyo would make a cute couple...And when I saw him naked..."_ She thought. She suddenly shook her head. "Ah! What am I thinking? Kyo said to forgot about it, so I will!" She yelled, looking up at the ceiling. _"But I don't want to forget..."_ Said a little voice in her head. 

"_I'm going crazy. I need to sleep." _She thought, just before drifting off the sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **At least I didn't put a cliff hanger... Please tell me how I went by reviewing :-)

Good Bye!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	10. Screw the hate!

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Omg, I am so sorry i took to long to update. I kept thing "I'll do it tomorrow" and so on, and I kept forgetting to type this up! Thanks for your reviews everyone! They're greatly appreciated :-)

**Disclaimer:** FRUITS BASKET ROCKS! And I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Screw The Hate!

"Oh Kyoooo! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Shigure yelled in his sing-song voice. Shigure made his way to the kitchen where he thought he had heard someone. "I know you're in here, so why don't you come out?" He said cheerfully. He heard some sounds coming from the stock cupboard, as if someone was in there. _"Is that the best hiding spot he could find?" _He asked himself. He walked over to it and opened it in an instant. "I win!" He smiled, looking down at Kyo.

"Ah hell, get away from me old man!" Kyo quickly got up and ran before Shigure could catch him and embarrass him with stupid questions.

"You little playa! Come on, tell me what happened!" Shigure squealed and he chased Kyo through the house. "Give it a rest! Nothing happened!" Yelled Kyo._ "Gotta get away from him."_ He thought. He planned on going up stairs to his room, but a figure stood in his way. "-Yawn- Why's it so noisy in here?" Ask Yuki who was trying to get passed Kyo. _"Damn it, Yuki just woke up..."_ Thought Kyo cursing Shigure.

Shigure suddenly came from behind Kyo to face Yuki. "Oh, we're just noisy because I want to find out what him and Torhu did yesterday. Kyo came home pretty late and his face looked terribly red...not to mention all the energy in his pants."

"BASTARD!" Yelled Kyo punching Shigure straight in the face. Kyo looked back at Yuki who looked like he was about to kill someone and his eyes were full of hatred. "I thought I told you to stay the heck away from her." Said Yuki, with venom in his voice. "I didn't do anything to her!" The cat and rat suddenly started fighting and arguing as usual.

_"Oh now they're fighting again."_ Thought Shigure, getting up from the floor. "How sweet! Two rivals fighting for their love. Young love is so beautiful!" Shigure said happily walking out of the room. "Shut up!" Both Yuki and Kyo yelled over at him. _"I wonder who will win. Will the cat beat the rat this time?"_ Shigure thought.

* * *

Tohru was walked to her locker to get a few books that she needed when she noticed Uo and Hana standing there. "Uo, Hana? Is something wrong?" She asked waiting for an answer. "Okay Tohru, we know something is up!" Said Uo pointing to Tohru as to question her. Tohru blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, Uo?" She asked innocently. "Tohru, I sense that your electric waves are flowing _faster_ then usual everytime you see, or we mention Kyo." Hana predicted.

Tohru grew a little nervous and took a small step back. "O..oh really?" Tohru laughed nervously. "Hmm, your electric waves have slightly changed." Stated Hana, emotionless as always. "What are you hiding from us Tohru?" Uo asked curiously. "Aren't we g...going to be l..late for class?" Said Tohru with a shaky voice. Uo and Hana just stood there, not caring if they were going to be late for class. They just had to find out what was up.

_"What should I do? I should tell them...They can keep a secret, right?"_ Thought Tohru, filled with hope. "Alright...but it's nothing really big! Well maybe a little big...You don't really need to worry because-" "Get on with it!" Said Uo and Hana to get Tohru to stop rambling and get to the point. Tohru took a deep breath and told them everything, except of course, for the Zodiac Curse. "Well, you see..."

* * *

"Kids settle down. Time for role call." Said Sensei getting her things organized. As she called out each student name, all of them answered "Here!" But when she got down to Tohru's name... "Honda Tohru?" She asked. "Is Tohru absent today?" She asked. Kyo suddenly turned his attention to her desk and noticed she wasn't there. _"She's not here. Did something happen to her?"_ He thought. Kyo then looked towards Uo and Hana's desk and noticed they weren't there either.

_"her friends aren't here either...Something is up." _Kyo was in deep thought but came back to reality when he heard his name being called. "Sohma Kyo! Answer!" Sensei was getting angry with him. "Why the hell do I need to answer if you can already see I'm here?" Kyo answered back. Sensei gave him an evil look, but ignored his smart-ass comment.

All of a sudden, the door slid open and there stood Tohru, with Uo and Hana behind her. "Sorry we're late Sensei!" Tohru took a bow along with Uo and Hana, they then went and sat at their seat. "That's alright, just don't let it happen again." Said Sensei. _"She's here...Thank god, I was worried. Wait, I was worried? What's going on? Why do I feel so relieved to know she's safe?"_ Kyo shrugged it off, but in the back of his mind remained the question, _"Why do I feel this way?"_

-Ding-dong-ding- That wasn't the bell for recess, that was the sound of the loudspeaker turning on to give an announcement. "Would Sohma Kyo and Honda Tohru please report to the office right away. Thank you." "Huh?" Said Kyo and Tohru. The whole class looked over at them and they all made the same annoying "Ooooooo" sound.

Although Yuki wasn't in Tohru's class, he still heard the announcement and couldn't help but ask himself, _"Miss Honda and Kyo?" _

Tohru and Kyo got up from their chairs and walked out of the classroom, making sure to not look at each other to keep a low profile. As they walked through the hallway, they decided to stay at least two metres apart from each other since their were other people in the hallway staring at them. Tohru looked to the sides and noticed people whispering a few things. The same as usual.

"They're the ones who hate each other, right?" Whispered one girl. "Very rare to see them that close." Whispered a girl to her friends. "They're only about 2 metres apart?" Whispered a boy to his friend. "I wonder if there's _something _going on." He replied quietly, but Kyo heard it and it made him boil. He turned to the boy and grabbed him by the collar. "You got something to say pal?" Said Kyo, viscously.

The boy was scared and couldn't even talk properly. "N..no! N..nothing!" He nervously said. "That's not what I heard!" Kyo yelled and curled his fist and was about to punch the boy when he heard her voice. "Kyo, don't!" Tohru yelled over at him. Kyo looked over at her and noticed her innocent pleading eyes telling him to stop. He couldn't do it anymore. No way could he say no to that cute face.

Kyo looked back at the boy who had his eyes tightly shut. Kyo put his fist down and threw him pushed him aside. Everyone started whispering again "Did he just listen to Tohru?" They whispered. "Kyo, you really are an idiot! You were about to punch someone! Jerk..." Tohru said quickly before people got suspicious. Kyo felt hurt by her words, but he knew it was the only way.

_"I guess it's my turn to insult her." _Her opened his mouth and was about to call her a bitch, but he couldn't do it. "You b...b..." Kyo couldn't say it. Something was keeping him from insulting her. _"I can't do it... But if I don't people will know something is definitely up!" _"Tohru, you suck." He finally said. it wasn't exactly the best insult ever, but it would do. Tohru's eyes softened and it was if they were saying _"Thank you for not saying bitch." _

"He didn't call her a bitch, but at least he insulted her." Kyo heard someone whisper. "_-Sigh- that was close." _He thought before he continued walking, but making sure to now stay about 4 metres behind Tohru.

After a while, they made it to the office and went in. "There you two are! We need to talk immediately." Came the deputy principle to greet them. Tohru and Kyo nodded, before following her into her office.

As the teens walked in, they admired her office. it was so big and tidy. Her desk was very big, probably the size of a ping-pong table. Certificates were hanging all over the walls and some portraits and paintings too. Tohru and Kyo then sat on the 2 chairs that were infront of the desk, while the deputy principal made her way to her seat.

"You two have no idea why you're here right?" She asked, taking a sip from her coffee. Kyo and Tohru shook their heads left to right, saying no. "Right then. It's about the school field trip to the beach, remember that?" Kyo nodded, but Tohru nervously started apologizing. "Sorry about that! I completely forgot about the papers, it was my fault and-" "Miss Honda! It's alright. No need to apologize, we've already organized it." She explained. Tohru just nodded and felt relieved.

"If it's taken care of, why the hell do you need us for?" Kyo asked lazily. "That's what we're here to discuss. You two are to be the leaders of this day." She said. "What?" Kyo and Tohru said looking straight at her. "But Sensei Megumi, don't the student council usually do this kind of thing?" Tohru asked. "We asked the student council, but they denied it. The lead council member said he was very busy with a few issues, and couldn't host this event." She said.

_"What the hell is that rat up to?" _Kyo asked himself, trying to find a reason. "Anyway... You both don't have a choice so you have to do it." She said as she walked over to the door to open it for Kyo and Tohru to leave. "You may go back and you are too inform everyone that the field trip is on this Friday." She said.

Tohru was shocked that it was so soon, and started panicking, like always. "What? It's in 3 days!" She cried. _"Not again with her worrying..." _Thought Kyo.

* * *

"I'm home!" Said Tohru, taking off her shoes at the door. "Tohru! Welcome home. You wouldn't mind making dinner tonight would you?" Called Kyoko from the kitchen. "Sure, it's alright mum!" Tohru replied. Tohru then went up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and looked straight at the ceiling. _"Three days, huh? I'm sure that's enough time to be ready."_ Tohru then went to her closet and dressed in normal clothes.

As she went to put her bookcase away, she thought of...Kyo. _"I feel like talking to Kyo. I want to apologize for called him a jerk today...Even thought he knows I didn't mean it, I still feel bad."_ Tohru sighed and made her way down stairs to her phone. _"Besides, we need to talk about the field trip!"_ Thought Tohru, before picking up the phone and dialing in Kyo's number. _Ring-ring...Ring-ring..._

Tohru didn't know why, but she felt nervous about this. To late to turn back now, someone had picked up.

_"Hello?" _Said someone from the other line

_"Oh hi. Is this the Sohma residence?"_

_"Why, it's my little flower! Did something happen? What did Kyo do?"_

_"Ehh...Shigure, nothing happened, thanks for your concern thought. I actually called because-"_

_"Let me guess, you need to speak with Yuki? I'll go get him."_

_"No, wait! I don't need to speak to Yuki...I need to speak with Kyo."_

_"W...Well this is an interesting turn of events! Be right back."_

"Telephone! It's Tohru!" Shigure yelled across the house. Yuki came running down from his room, into the kitchen and was about to take the telephone off Shigure, but Shigure moved back. "Sorry Yuki, not for you." Said Shigure acting all excited. "W...what?" "Kyo! Come down from the roof! Someone wants to talk to you!" Shigure called out from the window, but to the roof. Yuki was full on shocked. His mouth wide open and his eyes sending a message as if saying, "WHAT THE?" _"This ought to be fun!" _Thought Shigure looking at Yuki.

Kyo came down from the roof, and walked into the kitchen, surprised. "Who the hell is it?" He said, not really paying attention. Shigure smiled his perverted smile. "It's Yuki's ex, you're new girlfriend." Said Shigure. "What? Tohru?" Asked Kyo. Big mistake. Shigure's mouth was now wide open. "You...you admitted it! Tohru is your girlfriend!" She said cheerfully. "N..WHAT! NO! I just knew who you were talking about because you always refer to Tohru in a perverted matter towards either me or Yuki!" Yelled Kyo, trying to be as convincing as he could.

"Sure...sure." Said Shigure handing Kyo the phone. As Shigure left the kitchen, he took Yuki with him too. "It's rude to listen to other's conversations." Said Shigure. Yuki gave him a dirty look and walked up to his room, shut the door really hard to the sound of it could be heard.

_"Hello?"_

_"Kyo...ummm hi."_

_"Tohru? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"_

_"Umm, Kyo I'm fine...did you worry about me?"_

_"No! Just wondering..."_

_"Kyo, I wanted to apologize for calling you a jerk today. I didn't mean it, it's just that I had to and well...you know..."_

_"Tohru, it's alright. I'm glad you did." _"Thing is interesting... He's glad Tohru did something..." Said Shigure, who was on the other side of the dor listening to Kyo speak on the phone.

_"Oh well...Sorry!"_

_"You dumb person...Is that the only reason you called?"_

_"Not really... W..we need to talk about the field trip to the beach!"_

_"Oh that... In three days." _"Three days? What's going on?" Said Shigure.

_"Yes, I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun!"_

_"Listen Tohru, I gotta go...I think there's someone behind the door!" _"Oh no. He knows." Shigure mumbled before he ran from his hiding spot.

_"No wait! I want to... keep talking..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh nevermind! I have to make dinner. I'll see you tomorrow Kyo, bye!" _Tohru Hung up, followed by Kyo hanging up himself. _"She wanted to keep on talking? Why does this make me feel happy?" _Thought Kyo. As he walked outside and onto the roof. _"What's wrong with me? I've been like this for a while now. Whenever I'm with her...I feel like a have a reason to live." _Kyo looked up to the sky, which was now getting darker, but you could still see a glimpse of the sun.

_"We hated each other. How could one Saturday change our perspectives on each other? We only spent 4 hours together and looked what happened. Me and Tohru...Hate or Love? It was hate...But now...even thought I don't deserve to feel like this...I love her._

* * *

"Tohru? Do you need any help making dinner?" Asked Kyoko, coming into the kitchen. "It's alright mum, I got it." Tohru answer sweetly. She continued chopping the carrots, but inside her mind she was concentrated on Kyo...again.

_"I wanted to keep speaking with Kyo on the phone...but we couldn't. I'm sure he would want to talk to me much anyway. Kyo is...different from most guys, especially Yuki. It's hard to imagine that they're cousins." _Tohru finished cutting the carrots and went to the fridge to get out some tomatoes. She took three out, but looked at one of them.

_"This tomato...it's orange. It reminds me of Kyo. Why am I only thinking of Kyo! How is it possible that 2 weeks ago I would never think about Kyo, I hated him! And now...since Saturday that's mostly all I could think of? If I hated him before, what do I feel now?"_ Tohru decided to stop making dinner for a while and sit down to get her thought sorted together. She put her elbow on her table and her hand on her forehead and thought.

_"Before was hate...but now, c..could it be love? As strange as it may be, I'm not confused, I think I understand now why I've been nervous around him, why Hana sensed my electric waves differently, even why I didn't want to forget about seeing Kyo naked! I know now. It's love and I really do love Kyo."_

* * *

**A/N: **LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! At long last, they're in love! I wonder if they'll tell each other...Hmm... Please review :-) (Sorry again that this is really late! I'm going to try and post the next chapter tomorrow. But please bear in mind that I take long to post these because I write up these chapters on the spot, just before I post them)

Good bye!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	11. More jealous than ever before

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Lol, I know I've been slacking off and not updating so much, I am so sorry! It's just that I'm watching too much anime XD Thanks for reviewing everyone! I wonder if I can reach 100...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fruits Basket :-(

* * *

**Chapter 11: **More jealous than ever before

_"They're close again, they can't get any closer..." _Thought Kagura. Kagura was off in her own little world, thinking about _them_ again. It was really bothering her, she couldn't even hold her sandwich properly in her hand because it was shaking with anger. _"I wonder what they're doing right now? Last time they were all 'chummy' on the roof. M...maybe this time...they're more than...chummy?"_ Kagura put down her sandwich and stood up after imagining about what they 'might' be doing. "I'm coming, my love!" Yelled Kagura, just before sprinting to the roof.

As she ran, she noticed Uo and Hana, walking towards the library. _"Honda's not with her friends! She MUST be with Kyo, that bitch! What if I'm too late?"_ "I'M COMING KYO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she passed Uo and Hana. Uo looked over her shoulder and noticed that Kagura was already gone. "She's fast...Wonder what's up with her?" Asked Uo, still trying to get over how fast she ran. "Her electric signals showed suspense and jealousy." Said Hana. Uo eyed Hana with her surprised look.

"And what does Kagura have to be jealous of? She know's there's nothing going on between Kyo and anyone else."

Hana looked at Uo like she was dumb. Wasn't it obvious by now? So, she got angry. "How sure are you about that!" Said Hana, raising her voice. It was very rare to see her show expression like she was now. Uo backed away, a little surprised at Hana's outburst. "Well, he does have his fanclub but do you honestly think he would go out with one of those fangirls?" Hana never realized how dumb Uo can be. It made Hana want to yell at Uo and she couldn't control her emotions at that moment. "Not the fangirls, Arisu. Wake up! Who else has developed a friendship with Kyo?" Asked Hana, hoping Uo would understand.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Uo was about to finish speaking, but someone's cheerful voice stopped her. "Hi guys! Is everything ok? Uo, you look a little out of it. Are you alright?" Said Tohru, worrying over her friend. Uo looked back at Hana. "No way, are serious...?" Said Uo. Hana simple nodded. "Hmm? Serious about what, Uo?" Asked Tohru.

"N...nevermind, Tohru. Let's go have lunch before the bell rings ok?" Uo, Hana and Tohru walked outsite and enjoyed their lunch under the same tree as always.

* * *

Kagura was climbing the ladder up to the roof. _"Not a moment to lose!"_ She thought, determined to see what was going on. When she finally got to the final step, she jumped off and ran to Kyo. "Kyooooo! Stay away from he-" Kagura stopped yelling as soon as she saw Kyo, alone on the roof like usual, looking up to the clouds. Kyo turned his head to see what the noise was, and his expression changed to horror." _"Ah crap, I'm scared..." _He thought.

"-Sigh- What now, Kagura?" He asked, trying not to let to much anger escape. "K...Kyo...You're alright...I'm so happy!" Said Kagura, getting a tear in her eye. She started walking over to Kyo. She seemed to angelic and so happy, but Kyo could see past the 'emotional act' "I'm so happy you're alright, Kyo..." Kagura's smile turned into a huge one and her eyes were shimmering in happiness. _"Oh no..." _Thought Kyo. "Becuase -sniff- Y...you had ME SO WORRIED SICK!" Kagura then charged at Kyo and swung him around in the air like he was some sort of dust rag.

Kyo managed to get out of Kagura's grip and then he ran as fast as he could to get away from her. _"I gotta get away from her, gotta get away!"_ He thought, still running for his life. "YOU JEEEEERK!" Yelled Kagura, almost catching up to him.

Kyo ran into the school building and could barely see the people he passed because of how fast he was trying to run. He looked behind his shoulder and Kagura was still there, right behind him so he had no choice but to go outside where there was more space. He ran outside and into the garden where all the trees were, to try to get her to stop following him. For each tree he passed, there were groups of people sitting down under them.

He suddenly felt tired and wanted to stop running. But tiredness wasn't the reason he stopped running. He looked straight in front of him and under a tree, there _she _was.

Kagura noticed Kyo stopped running so she stopped too. "I GOT YOU NOW KYO!" As Kagura moved in to give him the biggest punch ever, she stopped and look to where Kyo was looking. _"Is that why he stopped running?" _She thought.

Tohru, Uo and Hana all looked over where Kyo was because they heard a loud sound coming from there. (The loud noise obviously being Kagura's screaming). Tohru's eyes were locked on Kyo, and Kyo's eyes were locked on Tohru. They haven't seen each other all day, and the night before was the night they realized about how they felt.

_"It's Kyo...I feel different when I look at him. I feel kind of nervous...Is it because I realized my feelings the night before?" _Thought Tohru, not daring to take her eyes of Kyo.

_"I didn't expect her to be sitting out here. I can't stop staring at her, it's like she's turned into the centre of attention and all I can do is stare." _Kyo was staring at Tohru as well, both were in deep thought. Trying to answer unquestionable answers.

"Umm, Hello...Tohru..." Uo said, clicking her fingers in front of Tohru's face. Tohru saw the fingers infront of her and immediately came back to reality. "Ahh! Umm sorry Uo! I spaced out again...Umm I..." Tohru started her normal rambling and waving her arms everywhere like her usual self. Kyo came back to reality himself from the noises she was making.

_"Shit! I was staring at her. Her friends are gonna think something is up, I better cover it up."_ He thought. "Hey, I didn't expect to run into the stupidest girl in the school." Said Kyo, trying to sound as mean as possible. Tohru chuckled abit and shook her head. _"They know." _She mouthed the words to Kyo, not making any sound though. Kyo got the message. _"So her friends know that we're closer...Wait...Damnit, Kagura doesn't and she's right behind me! I forgot about her, SHIT!"_ He thought.

Kyo suddenly mouthed words of his own. _"She doesn't know!" _He mouthed, slightly pointing at Kagura. Luckily, Tohru understood that Kagura didn't know anything, so she continued the 'argument.'

"Gee, if I'm stupid then you must be r...ret..." _"I can't say the word retarded! Like when Kyo couldn't call me a bitch!" _She thought. "You must be...even...stupid_er_!" She said. _"Even 'stupider'? That's a pretty lame insult." _Thought Kyo. "Well, I'm outta here!" Said Kyo. He then took off, running towards the school building. Surprisingly, Kagura didn't follow and Kyo was gone now.

"Kagura? Aren't you going to follow your _love_?" Teased Uo. Hana wanted to laugh at Uo's remark, but decided to stay silent since she had that little outburst earlier. Kagura looked down to her feet, her bangs were covering her face and she felt very angry. "K...Kagura?" Said Tohru.

"You'll pay." Said Kagura. She then turned around and walked to where she came from without speaking a word. Once she was gone, Tohru seemed very confused so Uo decided to ask her. "You alright, Tohru?" Asked Uo. Tohru looked over at her. Uo looked worried to Tohru. "I'm fine...It's just that... How much do I need to pay her?And...for what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Uo smiled at her. She was still acting the same as always! Extremely clueless. "You really are stupid, ain't ya Tohru?" Said Uo, giving her a wink. "Oh, I am? I'm sorry! I'll try to change..." She said. "NO!" Said Uo and Hana. "Don't change at all, that's just the way you are."

* * *

_"Damn it... If I acted like that just now, how the hell will I act tomorrow when I have to spend the whole day with her? And I bet Kagura will be on my back tomorrow. What about that damn rat? He's gonna stuff things up even more!" _Thought Kyo. He didn't feel like paying attention in his Geography class, mainly because Tohru wasn't there, but Yuki was.

Yuki was sitting across from Kyo and noticed Kyo staring at him. "What's with you?" He whispered to Kyo, so Sensei couldn't hear him. "Geez nothing! I'm just staring across the room." Kyo Whispered back. "You liar!" Said Yuki, louder than before. Sensei had hear him. "Mr. Sohma!" Yelled Sensei. "Yes?" "What?" Said Yuki and Kyo at the same time. They both were Sohma's after all. "Not you, the smart Sohma." Said Sensei. Kyo grew angry as the rest of the class started giggling and laughing.

"WHAT? I am the smart one! He's the one that acts stupid all the time!" Yelled Kyo. The whole class was now laughing. _"Why is it that he can open up so much? Is this why Miss Honda made friends with him?" _Thought Yuki.

"Mr. Sohma! Watch your mouth. You should be thankful you have such a wonderful cousin like Sohma Yuki." Said Sensei. Kyo decided to quiet down but felt like crap inside. _"Can we stop with the 'Sohma' talk? Geez..." _He thought.

After a while of quieting down, a familiar sound was heard. "Ding-Ding Ding-Ding" The school bell. "What? School's over already?" Asked Yuki. There was still 30 minutes left. Everyone in the class started questioning the bell, but Sensei explained. "Everyone stand up. School isn't over, that bell was to tell everyone to move to the school hall. There's a meeting being held there about tomorrow. Everyone, let's go!" Said Sensei. As everyone made there way to the hall, Kyo new what was going on. _"We're going to have a meeting about that damn field trip tomorrow, aren't we?" _He thought, cursing the school.

* * *

In the hall, mostly everyone in the grade was already there, sitting down on the chairs. Kyo was about to take a seat but the Principal stopped him. "Sorry Sohma, you're coming with me." She said. The Principal lead Kyo to the stage, where Tohru was there too. Everything was so noisy in there, that is was alright for them to talk normally without anyone finding anything suspicious. "Tohru?" Said Kyo as he climbed onto the stage next to Tohru. "Umm, Kyo! Hi...D..do you know why we're here?" She asked. "You're both here so we can introduce you two to the grade because the both of you are going to be the reporters of the field trip tomorrow." Said the Principal.

The Principal grabbed onto the microphone and spoke to the entire grade so they would hear her. "Everyone! Stop talking now. Enough with the noise!" She yelled, which sounded very loud on to microphone. Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked onto the stage, including Yuki and Kagura.

"That's better. Now as all of you know, tomorrow is the field trip to the beach. I'll explain the rules for tomorrow.

**1. **You come to school in uniform at 7:30am. You will change when you get there.  
**2. **You will be given rooms to change and you will share this room with a room mate.  
**3. **This is the most important rule of all." Said the Principal. Everyone went quiet to hear what it was. "I don't want to see people making out anywhere. No lovey-dovey!" She said. As she said it, she purposly looked at Kyo and Tohru, who's faces were red from embarassment.

"Ooooooooo" Said the grade. There were boys who were wolf whistling and there were girls from Kyo's fanclub with the most vicious looks on their faces. Yuki and Kagura were speechless and their eyes filled with jealousy. Kagura jealous of Tohru, Yuki jealous of Kyo.

"Alright, settle down! QUIET!" She yelled. Everyone stopped making fun of Kyo and Tohru and making noises and paid attention the the Principal. "I forgot to mention, Kyo and Tohru will be around if anyone needs any help or if anyone has a problem. Any questions?"

No one but one boy put up his hand to ask a question. "Umm Yeah, I have a question." He then stood up. "How are Kyo and Tohru going to survive tomorrow without killing each other?" Everyone suddenly burst out laughing uncontrollably. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other and chuckled. Luckily nobody saw this because of laughing so much from that boy's question, except Yuki and Kagura who were watching the whole thing._ "There **is **something going on between them..."_ Thought both Yuki and Kagura.

"Ding-Ding Ding-Ding" That was the bell saying school was over this time. "Alright, tomorrow 7:30am everyone, Good bye." Said the Principal before leaving the stage along with Kyo and Tohru. Everyone then stood up and turned to the exit, again the noise level went up since everyone was talking about tomorrow.

* * *

Tohru had closed her locker door and was about to exit when a familiar voice was heard. "Tohru!" Said Kyo. She looked over her shoulder and she saw Kyo there. "Hi Kyo. Everything ok?" She said brightly. "Not really...I just wanted to ask what time you were coming to school tomorrow. Because apparently, we're both meant to go earlier than everyone else." Said Kyo, angry at the fact that he has to wake up even earlier.

"Oh...I guess we should arrive half an hour earlier?" She asked. "Shit, that's early...Umm alright. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He said. Kyo was about to leave but once again, he had his eyes staring into hers and Tohru's eye's were no better. They stayed looking at each other for a while but then Tohru snapped back to reality. "R..right! Bye Kyo!" She said, before her blush grew even more. She ran out of the school building and walked home, followed by Kyo who just walked out instead.

Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind a locker. It was Kagura, and she saw the whole thing. "Damn her..." She said outloud. A while later, Yuki came along and he wasn't happy either. "You saw everything too?" Said Yuki, waiting for Kagura to answer. Kagura's face was looking down, and she wasn't in to mood for conversation.

"What should we do Yuki? Not again! I don't want them to be this close again! What should we do?" Kagura started crying silently, and her tears landed all the way to the floor.

Yuki's frown turned into an evil smile as he realized what must be done. "I think I know exactly what we should do."

* * *

**A/N: **There's Chapter 11! I hope it was good and that you enjoyed it. Please review everyone! Like a said before, I greatly appreciate them. I want to reach at least up to review number 100!

GoodBye!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	12. Onwards to the beach!

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **And yet I have slacked off once again! Sorry, I got so much stuff going on right now, my birthday was a few days ago and now we're preparing for my party (Yay! 14...) Sorry, but the ruler line isn't working for some reason, so I'm gonna have to use a normal line. So anyway, I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket is not owned by me.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: **Onwards to the beach!

"-sigh- Maybe I should take a few packets of these?" Kyo was searching through the cupboards of his kitchen to see what he could take to the field trip to snack it. It was so early in the morning and he was the only one up, that's what he thought anyway.

Coming in through the door, was the perverted man that we all know an love. "Well, what do we have here?" Said Shigure, in his sing-song voice. He looked over Kyo's shoulder to see what he was holding. "-gasp- Oh my, you're packing food? Could it be that you're eloping with Tohru?" Shigure grinned as brightly as ever, although he got a punch on the head from Kyo.

"I've already told you to stop saying nonsense!" Kyo said angrily. He picked up his bag and headed straight towards the door, only to be stopped by Shigure in the process. "Get outa my way! I gotta stupid field trip to go to..." Shigure stood there, still smiling as always. "Oh really? Well then be sure to make your move on Tohru!" Shigura gave him the thumbs-up. "Shut up!" Kyo pushed Shigure out of the way with raging force, and got out of the house before a certain rat woke up. It was on his way to school and for the first time, he was slightly happy about it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Late late late late! How could my alarm not work this morning?" Tohru was running to her school like crazy! She kept bumping into random people on the street and saying sorry everytime, how annoying?

As she came face to face with her school building, she we relieved to see the clock which indicated she was only 5 minutes late. _"I'm glad I'm not so late...I think I might have come earlier than Kyo, but I don't think he'll even show up." _Thought Tohru, walking into the building. As she walked through the hallway, she was surprised at how silent it was. Since nobody ever when to school that early, it seemed as though she broke in the school.

_"It's so empty...Where am I even supposed to go?"_ She continued walking down the hall, looking out of the window and admiring the beautiful sun shining brightly. It was great to know that their beach trip was going to be sunny. Tohru decided to head to the office and see if anyone was there or if someone knew what she had to do.

"Good Morning, office lady!" Said Tohru happily. The lady sitting at the desk gave her the evil eye. "I have a name you know." She said, looking at Tohru through her glasses. "S..sorry! Umm could you please tell me why I had to come early?"

"Honda, right?" Tohru flinched at the call of her name, and paid attention. "Yes, that's me!" Tohru responded. The lady then opened her drawer and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Tohru. As Tohru scanned the paper, she was confused as to what it was for. The woman grew angry that Tohru had no idea what the paper was for. "Just how dumb are you? -Sigh- The paper has a list of everyone's name. It tells you who you'll be paired up with to share a change room."

"Oh, thank you! Umm, where do I go now?" The lady chuckled. Tohru really didn't know anything, did she? "You're meant to wait for everyone to come, and as they come, you tell them who they'll be sharing a room with. Here, take this extra copy to give to Sohma Kyo." She gave Tohru an other list that had the boy names on it.

"Is Kyo here? I haven't seen him..." She said, disappointed. "I saw him through the window, I think he went to his classroom." Said the lady lazily. She was trying to get Tohru to go away but of course, Tohru didn't notice.

"Thank you office lady!" With that, Tohru left the office and when to search for Kyo. _"How many time do I have to tell that girl, I have a name!"_ Thought the woman as she continued with paper work.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was on her way to her and Kyo's classroom, when she suddenly remembered about the lists of who's partnered with who. She took out the girls list and looked straight at her name. At first she thought it was a miss-print, but it wasn't _"I'm paired with Kagura?"_ She thought. _"Why Kagura? Of all girls...Many people know I don't get along with her, even the teachers! But wait...if I'm paired with Kagura then that means..." _Tohru then looked over at the boy's list and searched for Kyo's name. _"Just what I thought."_

Tohru walked even faster to get to the classroom. She was even more eager to see Kyo. She finally made it to her classroom door, and slid it open, expecting to see Kyo. "Good Morning Kyo! You have got to see th-" She stopped talking and she looked to her left then to her right and there was no Kyo anywhere.

She walked over to his desk and noticed his bag was there. "His bag is here...but he's not..." Tohru suddenly got an idea in her head. Although she knew it was wrong, she just had to do it. She was curious to know what was in Kyo's bag. She went to reach for it but then that little voice in her head stopped her. _"What am I doing? I have no right to invade on his privacy...But...I want to know if there's anything about him in that bag...about his past...about the curse!"_

Tohru grabbed the bag and opened it. She ruffled thought it hoping to find something, but all she found were the usual things you would take to a beach. She looked a little further into the bag when she felt a piece of think paper. She took it out and looked at it an awe. A photo of Kyo when he was younger, but that's not all she saw.

Kagura was standing beside him smiling brightly while Yuki was in the background standing with an other boy that had dark hair. _"Who's that with Yuki? Yuki looks upset with him. This boy's hair is very dark and his face expression looks...evil."_ She then looked back at Kyo in the photo. She looked adorable, yet he had similarities with how he looks now.

Suddenly, something on Kyo's wrist caught Tohru's attention. She examined it carefully and knew what it was. _"So Kyo used to wear that bracelete around his wrist since he was small?_ _I wonder why he still wears it...Maybe for good luck?"_ She decided to shrug it off. She put the picture back into Kyo's bag where she found it and sighed.

_"I was hoping to find something about the curse... But all I found was a picture of normal things..." _She went and sat back at her own desk, waiting for Kyo to come back, he was sure taking his time. 5 minutes passed, and he still wasn't there.

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching. _"That must be Kyo!"_ She thought. She looked casually around the room and noticed that Kyo's bag was still open. _"Oh no! If I don't close it he'll know I looked through it!"_ Tohru got up from her chair and walked to Kyo's desk, closing the bag just before Kyo entered the room. Tohru turned around to face him. "Good Morning, Kyo!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Umm Hi Tohru...Why are you standing at my desk?" Asked Kyo, confussed. Tohru started waving her arms in the air like when she get's nervous. "Oh umm my earring fell and I was looking for it!" She lied. Kyo rose an eyebrow. "But you don't have ear piercings..." He stated pointing to her ears. Tohru grew a sweat mark on her forehead and chuckled.

"Oh did I say earing? I meant my...umm bracelete! I think I hear it land under your table or something." She said quickly, covering up her mistake. Kyo's face turned into anger as he was reminded of his own bracelete. He looked his wrist with sorrowful eyes and Tohru got even more curious than before. "Umm, Kyo?" She asked.

Kyo looked up from his wrist at the call of his name. "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering... that bracelete...around you wrist...is it someth-" Kyo then interruped from her talking. "It's nothing. Just something I promised my family I'd wear, okay?" He said, trying to change the subject. Tohru nodded in agreement and silently replied, "Oh okay..."

A moment of silence passed and the two grew uncomfortable.

"So umm, did ya find out why the hell we had to come so early?" Asked Kyo, looking a Tohru who was sitting on her desk moving her legs in the air like a little kid. "Oh that's right!" She opened up her bag and went through her stuff for the beach, in search of the papers the office lady gave her.

"The lady at the office gave me these. They're lists of people we're being paired up with to share a change room." Said Tohru, looking down at the girls list in her hand. "I got paired with Kagura." She said, sounding not too happy. Kyo found that a little too suspisious. "What? No way!" He said. Tohru then took out the boy's list and handed it to Kyo. "Take a look at who you're paired up with." Said Tohru.

Kyo took the list from Tohru and looked at his name. "I'm paired with that rat?" Said Kyo as if it was some kind of joke. Tohru nodded. "This was purposely done." Said Kyo. "Kyo... I think it was just coincidence! Aren't these things drawn at random?" Asked Tohru. "You idiot, no! The student council take care of these things... I remember a few days ago, Yuki was in his room for who knows how long! This explains it...He did this on purpose." Said Kyo, with venom.

"I'm sure there's a good reason! Maybe he wanted me and Kagura to get along better, and you and him too!" Tohru explained, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. _"Or maybe rat boy and Kagura are planning something." _Thought Kyo.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ding-Ding Ding-Ding" The speaker was about to make an announcement. "Would all 3rd year students please report to the bus bay for the field trip."

"Hurry up Tohru, we're gonna miss the bus!" Said Kyo impatiently, crossing his arms. "I'm coming! Just making sure no one is left behind." She said. Kyo looked round and noticed everyone was practically gone. Tohru then came running back. "There's no one left." She said. Kyo looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh really? I just noticed..." He said sarcastically.

They then both began running towards the bus bay, hoping the buses were still there. They were in luck. The 3 buses were there alright, but the students were already in them. "Ah crap! What bus are we in, Tohru?" Kyo said, waiting for her answer.

"We're meant to be on bus 1, but it looks a little full..." She said pointing at it. "Who cares, let's go." Kyo grabbed her hand, not realizing what he was doing, and ran to the bus so they wouldn't be any later then what they already were.

_"Made it!"_ Thought Kyo, as he and Tohru climbed onto the bus, still holding hands. The bus was filled but there was an extra seat for them save in the back thanks to Uo and Hana. As Kyo and Tohru walked to the seat, they noticed they were getting stares from everyone. Boys were wolf whistling, girls were gossiping. _"Where have I seen this before...?" _Thought Kyo. He then realized he had been holding Tohru's hand the entire time! _"No wonder they're staring! And what the hell am I doing holding her hand!" _Kyo yanked his hand out of hers and started their 'acting-we-hate-each-other' game.

"What hell do you think you're doing, stupid?" Said Kyo to Tohru. Tohru seemed confused at first but then she realized what was going on. The whole bus was waiting to see what Tohru would say next, even the bus driver! "It was your fault anyway! Dragging me like that... What do you think I am, a table cloth?" She said sharply. Kyo grinned evilly and replied. "Why yes, yes I do!"

The whole bus started laughing at Kyo's comment, so they made advantage of everyone laughing and sat down before anymore things could happen. They took their seats behind Uo and Hana.

"Yo, orangy! You better not talk crap about Tohru like that." Threatened Uo to Kyo. He looked at her like she was stupid. "I thought Tohru told you about us not hating each other as much, Yankee!" He said. "Yeah well, go easy on the insults, you made Tohru the laughing stock of the bus!" Kyo seemed ashamed. _"Well what else could I do? It was either that or people talk badly about her again." _He thought looking at Tohru who was looking out the window, watching the cars go by. _"Wait, cars?"_

"Since when did we start moving?" Asked Kyo. Hana looked behind her seat to face Kyo. "We've been moving since you and Tohru sat down. And I bet you didn't see Yuki's bus drive past, did you?" Said Hana, emotionless. Kyo just then noticed Yuki OR Kagura wasn't on his bus! Thank god, he didn't want any problems at that moment. He just couldn't be bothered.

"Hey Kyo! Look, there's Kagura waving to you on the bust next to us." Kyo looked through the window, and there was Kagura doing whatever she could do get Kyo's attention from her bus. _"-Sigh- This is going to be one long bus ride."_ He thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took so long for me to finally post this! And sorry I didn't make this chapter about the actual field trip! That'll be in the next chapter though! THANKS ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU ALL ROCK!

-Until some other time, hopefully soon!  
Sweet-Priness-Kagome


	13. I'll fight for him

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Alriiiiiiiiighty! Let's get crakin with this chapter! Thanks for everyone who is still reading my story, it makes me feel like I'm actually worthy of something XD So thanks people!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket... Although I own a Basket of Fruit :D  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: **I'll fight for him

"Everyone off the bus!" Yelled a teacher. All 3 buses had already arrived at the beach, and now everyone was getting off. Once everyone was off the bus, they were ordered to go into the hotel and gather up in the lobby.

"Alright now. Everyone should know who they're room buddy is. If you don't, girls go to Honda and boy's go to Sohma. Any questions?" Said the principal. Surprisingly, someone did have a question. It was the same boy that asked a question at the assembly last time. "Yeah, I got a question." He said. "-Sigh- Not you again, what is it?" Asked the principal.

"When you said for the boy's to go to Sohma, I take it you meant the dumb, orange head Sohma, right?" Again, everyone started laughing, well almost everybody. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, BASTARD!" Yelled Kyo, diving in to give the guy a punch in the face, but then he thought of what Tohru would say. _"I don't think Tohru would be so happy if I beat this guy up."_ He thought, pulling back his punch. The guy was left there shaking in fear.

"Geez, you wimp! I'm not gonna hurt you so stop looking so scared!" The boy stayed silent and nodded.

"-Clears throat- So eh, anyway...Find your room buddies everyone and meet back here in 30 minutes, Go!" Said the principal. She then looked over to Kyo and noticed that he was looking at Tohru. _"Well, this is interesting..."_ She thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru and Kagura were walking through the hallway, passing rooms of other people. Their room number was 22 and they were just passing room 20. "Here it is!" Said Tohru, excited to see what awaits in the room. Kagura rolled her eyes. _"Is she always like this?"_ Kagura reached into her pocket and pulled out the swipe card they needed to get into the room. She swiped it and the door made a 'click' sound. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

"Wow! it looks so good! Everything is so neat and tidy!" Said Tohru as she looked around the room in amazement. She walked to the window the the view outside took her breath away. "Look Kagura! You can see the ocean! Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. There was no answer so Tohru looked behind her to see what Kagura was doing.

"Kagura? What's wrong, are you sick?" She asked, looking concerned. Kagura chuckled a bit, as if what Tohru had asked was a joke. "You're asking if I'm sick? You're asking if I feel bad? My god, Honda! Of course I'm sick! I'm sick of YOU!" Yelled Kagura, pointing towards Tohru. Tohru backed away. _"W...why is she angry at me?"_

"Don't act as if you have no idea what I'm talking about. You know why I'm angry. You know why I HATE YOU!" Yelled Kagura, trying to make herself seem superior to Tohru. Tohru stayed silent and just stared at Kagura. There was such hate in her eyes, you can feel the hate in the air.

"I...don't know...I want you to tell me what's wrong but... all you seem to say is that you don't like me." Tohru said calmly, trying not to sound afraid. Tohru looked up at Kagura, and gathered all her courage, "Tell me right now! Tell me! Please...Why are you angry?" Tohru yelled as loud and emotional as she could. Kagura look down to the floor. Her bangs covered her eyes, all you can see was her mouth move.

"I love Kyo." She said, still looking down at the ground while Tohru stood there staring into nothing, as if she was possessed.

_"Why? I always knew she loved Kyo...but why do I feel hurt when she says it? It feels like... I have no right to love him because there's someone else that loves him too. Should I be selfish and fight for him? Or should I let someone else take something I want? In the past, I would always let someone else take something I wanted...but right now... at this very moment, I want to be selfish and have him all to myself!"_

Tohru's fist tightened and she was feeling an emotion she would only feel before towards Kyo. Hate. "If you love him..." She said, having trouble to continue. Kagura looked up from the ground, expecting for Tohru to cry and say that she hates Kyo, but that's not what was going to happen.

"Don't say it, Honda. I know you hate him, and you should! I'm the one for him, we both know it right?" Said Kagura, with an evil smile. _"Well duh she still hates him! I was a fool to think something was going on between them."_

"NO!" Tohru yelled. She walked up to Kagura and stared at her straight in the eye. Kagura was surprised, and wanted to know what Tohru was going to say. "Even if you love him, you...you can't have him!" With that said, Tohru ran out the door, leaving Kagura in the room.

Kagura fell to her knees. Feeling defeated. Her eyes starting to water with rage and anger. _"She loves Kyo, if kyo finds out...could it be that..." _"NO WAY! I'm not giving up Honda! Just wait and see, I will not lose him to someone like you. You hear me bitch?" Yelled Kagura, lifting herself up from the ground. _"Kyo will love me."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyo lay his bags on the floor next to the closet and he threw himself onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling. _"So, today's finally come. I wonder if anything wierd will happen today...with Tohru... NO WAIT, BAD KYO! I gotta get these Shigure thought's outta my head!"_ Kyo sat up and shook his head to get those 'unwanted' thoughts out of his head.

"What's the matter with you?" Kyo looked behind the couch and noticed Yuki standing there looking down at Kyo. "I was just sitting down! I'm gonna go outside..or something." Kyo got up and was about to leave through door when Yuki punched his arm to stop him.

"Ah...geez, you wanna fight? I'll give ya a fight, pretty boy!" Kyo smashed in to give Yuki a punch in the face, but Yuki dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Kyo fell to his knees, embarrassing his stomach in pain.

"I don't want a fight you fool." Said Yuki, venomously. Kyo stood up from his knelt position to face Yuki better. "I just want to ask you a simple question." He said. Kyo smiled and chuckled a bit. "Go ahead and ask, doesn't mean I'll give you an answer."

Yuki's eyebrows narrowed and he got angry at Kyo's smart-ass comment. "That doesn't matter. By your reaction to the question, I'll get my answer." Kyo rose an eyebrow and seemed confused.

"Do you love Tohru?" Asked Yuki. Kyo felt a shiver down his spine, as if Yuki was physic. _"Damn rat! Why the hell is he asking something like this?"_ Kyo thought. "What kind of a question is that! I hate Tohru!" Kyo felt a little hurt when he said he hated Tohru.

"I guess it's understandable if you don't love her. Because like the rest of the Zodiac, we all know it's impossible for the cat to love or be loved, right?" Said Yuki, smiling evilly and victoriously. Kyo felt as if something had shattered his hopes into little bits of pieces after what Yuki said.

_"He's right, isn't he? I'm so stupid! I could never love...nor be loved. I was a fool for thinking I could love or thinking that maybe someday my feelings would be returned by someone. I could never forgive myself for thinking that."_ Kyo looked down at the ground and he felt weak. He felt that there was no hope left for him. Like it was all over. Forever.

_"So far so good. I wonder how Kagura's doing?" _Thought Yuki  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told Kagura you love Kyo? Wait wait...You love orangy?" Cried Uo, trying not to make a huge fuss out of it, but failed. Tohru instantly turned red after what she said.

"N...no! I didn't say I love Kyo... I just... ummm." Tohru couldn't even finish talking. She didn't know what to say to her two best friends, either lie or tell them the truth.

"Tohru, there's no need to deny it. I've been sensing love coming from you for a while although I was almost certain you loved Yuki." Explained Hana, taking a bite out of her cake.

"-Sigh- it doesn't matter who she's in love with, the main concern is that she's in love! Do you think she'll be able to handle such a complicated thing?" Uo slammed her fist on the coffee table, as if she was a worried parent.

"Yes, I agree with you Arisa. Will our little Tohru be able to cope?" Answered Hana.

_"This feels very awkward..." _Thought Tohru, gripping her skirt worriedly.

_'Knock Kock'_ A knocking sound was heard from the door. "Hurry up and get changed and come meet back at the lobby!" Said the teacher through the door. Tohru snapped out her thought and turned into panic mode.

"No no no no! I have to go get changed! That means I have to go back and face Kagura!" Said Tohru still panicking. She didn't have any experience in this, so of course she didn't know what to do. Uo started getting frustrated at Tohru's panicking.

"Tohru! Calm down...CALM DOWN I SAID!" She yelled as loud as she could and as expected, Tohru stopped and looked over at Uo. "You don't have to go back to your room. You can borrow one of my swim suits, I haven't even used it yet. I'll just wear my old one, it should be in my bag somewhere." Said Uo, reaching for her bag.

"Are sure Uo? I don't want to be any trouble..." Uo laughed at how Tohru worried about this so much. "No trouble at all. Here, try it on." Uo handed the swim suit to Tohru. Tohru looked at it and immediately said no way.

"Uo! I can't wear this! It's a bikini!" Said Tohru, giving it back. "Hey, at least it's pink and has cute ribbons on it..." Said Uo, pointing to the ribbons.

"Arisa, you bought that swim suit especially for Tohru didn't you?" Asked Hana. Uo got freaked out. "H...how did you know that?" She said, feeling weary. "Well, because It's Tohru's size...and of course, I'm physic."

"But Uo! Why did you buy it for me?" Asked Tohru. "-Sigh- Because you're the only one in the grade that wears a one piece swim suit! I think it's about time you join us girls." She said, throwing it back to Tohru. "But..."

"Just wear it, Tohru!" Interrupted Uo. Tohru nodded, because she didn't want to argue. She went into the toilet and tried it on. 5 minutes later, Tohru came out and Uo and Hana were left speechless.

"Wow...Tohru...YOU LOOK ADORABLE AND CUTE!" Said Hana, but screamed Uo. Uo hugged Tohru like she was a plush doll. "Come on! Let's go to the lobby since were all now changed." She grabbed their towels then Tohru's arm and dragged her out of the room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyooooo! I've missed you!" Kyo looked behind him. Big mistake. He instantly got glomped by the one and only Kagura. "Get offa me Kagura!" He said, pushing her away. "But I haven't seen you since school! By the way, do you like my bikini?" Kyo looked at her and felt like laughing. Her bikini was orange with funny pictures of cats on it. "Umm.." Was all he said.

"Isn't Miss Honda supposed to be with you, Kagura?" Asked Yuki. Kagura shook her head. "I haven't seen her... She said she had to umm, go take a shower! Yeah, that's it..." Kagura nervously laughed. As Yuki and Kagura continued with their conversation, Kyo couldn't help but think. _"Tohru..."_

As noisy as it was, it suddenly turned dead quiet. _"Now what happened? its all quiet!"_ Kyo turned his head to look at whatever everyone else was looking at. He expected it to be a teacher coming in, but it was Tohru. Like last time, all the boys started wolf whistling and whispering "Damn she's cute."

When Kyo looked at her, he couldn't help but blush and stare. Kagura then looked over to Kyo and noticed his reaction to seeing Tohru. She instantly wanted to kill her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Lol, Uo and Hana now know how Tohru feels about Kyo... I'm gonna try and update this sooner than usual because I really want to get on to the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, I feel loved when I read them :-) Please review! XD

-Byeeeeeeeee

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	14. So it's love

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **I didn't update as soon as I thought I would, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing! I FEEL LOOOOOVED! By the way, this chapter might seem really long, but it's about the same size as the previous one, I just spaced the paragraphs out more.

**Disclaimer: **Same as all the other times, I never have or most likely never will own Fruits Basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: **So it's love

"Isn't the sky so beautiful, Kyo?" Said Tohru looking up at the sky after running out of the hotel. _"Instead of looking at the sky, why not look at the ocean instead?"_ Thought Kyo.

"Alright! Everyone be quiet, QUIET I SAID!" Shouted the principal. "That's better. All of you go off and have fun, there's a lot of things to do, so don't just sit there on your butt being bored. And of course, I'll repeat my favourite rule. Since all of you girls and boys can hang around each other, I don't want to see any kissing or lovey-dovey nonsense, understand?" Everyone just nodded their heads and went off to the sea.

"This is going to be such a fun day, right Kyo?" Asked Tohru. "Mmm" Said Kyo. "Have you ever been to this beach?" She asked. Kyo just shook his head. Tohru started to get annoyed with him. "W...Well, what do you want to do first?" She asked, hoping he'd give her an answer. Kyo just shrugged his shoulders.

_"What is with him today?"_ She looked at his face closer and noticed it was a blank expression. "Kyo! What's wrong? You haven't exactly been talking to me since we went to our rooms..." Tohru trailed off, remembering what she had said to Kagura.

_"Don't say it, Honda. I know you hate him, and you should! I'm the one for him, we both know it right?" Said Kagura."NO! Even if you love him, you...you can't have him!"_

"S...so it something wrong?" She asked again. Kyo looked at her and was about to answer, but he instantly turned red and he couldn't say words properly. "Yes! I mean no...ye..y..NO! Nothing at all is wrong!" He said before he blushed even more. _"Stupid hormones, stupid hormones, stupid hormones!" _He thought.

_"Man, this sand is annoying! Wait...sand?"_ He looked at the ground and realized he was walking on sand. "We were just outside of the hotel, how did we end up at the beach?" He asked.

Tohru chuckled a little bit because he seemed to be 'slower' then usual today. "Ever since I started talking to you, we've been walking to the beach." They continued walking until Tohru had an idea.

"Hey, let's get into the water Kyo!" She said happily. Kyo immediately was against it. "No way in hell! I hate water." Tohru blinked in confusion, why wouldn't he like water? "-Sigh- I'm a cat remember? Cats really don't like water." He explained.

"Oh that makes sense... but you'll learn to love the sea!" She said. Kyo shook his head and said, "No, I really hate it, Tohru!"

"But if you give it a chance, you'll love it!"

"No I won't! I already told you, I hate it."

"Well, you gave me a chance...and I don't think you hate me anymore." Kyo looked at her with a surprised expression. _"Great way to put it." _He thought. Tohru was still trying to convince him, so he finally agreed.

"Ah fine! Only for a little while..." He said. Tohru was left very happy. She grabbed his hand and ran towards the water. "W...wait Tohru! I can't go into the water with my freakin shirt on!" Kyo removed his shirt and threw it on the sand.

Suddenly, about every single girl started squealing and huddling around Kyo. "He's so hot!" Said all the girls. All of them started getting closer and closer to Kyo. _"Shit! I'm gonna transform if they get any closer!"_ He thought. Kyo shut his eyes tight, getting ready to transform into a cat, when Tohru got an idea.

"OH MY GOD EVERYONE LOOK! PRINCE YUKI IS IN GIRLS CLOTHES!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Oh my god where?" They said. All of the girls then ran to the direction Tohru was pointing to.

Once they were all gone, she went up to Kyo, who was sitting down, curled up into a ball. "They're all gone Kyo, are you alright?" She said. Kyo looked around and stood up. "Damn it, they're crazy!" He said.

Tohru just stared at Kyo. _"Wow, he IS hot..." _She thought. Kyo looked over at Tohru, who looked like she was hypnotized. "What's up with you?" He said. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and pretended it was nothing.

"So um, you still wanna go swimming?" Asked Kyo. Tohru nodded enthusiastically. Tohru dived in and started splashing like a little kid. "Hurry up Kyo! It's so much fun!" She said smiling.

"Man how old are you Tohru, 7?" He said teasingly. "If I'm 7, you must be a toddler." She replied back. "I guess you still remember a few insults..." He said. Kyo then entered the water but got out as soon as he did.

"Geez, it's freezing! No way am I goin' in there now." He said, with his back turned to the ocean. "Fine then." Tohru got out of the water and pulled him in and a splash sound was heard. "See isn't that better Kyo!" She said. Kyo was soaked and water was dripping from his hair.

"No! I feel like a fish!" He said with his arms above his head. Tohru noticed how silly he looked with his arms in the air and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed at her. Tohru pointed at his arms and continued laughing. "You look like a clown with your arms like that...wait..." Tohru stopped laughing and grabbed his left arm. He started blushing and asked, "Umm...c..can you let go of my arm? Why are you holding it anyway?" He asked, blushing even more.

"You're wearing this even in the water?" Tohru pointed to the beads around Kyo's wrist. Kyo pulled his arm out of her grip and put it under water. "I already told you, it's just something I promised my family I would wear." He said.

Tohru was still curious. She wanted an answer, she wanted to know what it was, when suddenly a thought hit her. "Does it have anything to do with your curse?" She said.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" He said, covering her mouth with his hand. "I'll be more quiet, but tell me what it is..." She said.

"-Sigh- If it makes you feel any better, yes it has something to do with the curse, alright?" Said Kyo, quickly regretting telling her that. Tohru looked surprised, and wanted even more answers. "What! Tell me now! What is it Kyo!" Tohru was pleading and wouldn't stop.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Kyo. Tohru instantly went quiet but her eyes were turning watery. "S...sorry." She said, walking out of the water. "Wait, Tohru come back!" Said Kyo, but she kept walking, and was now on the sand. Kyo then ran out of the water the catch up to her.

"Wait Tohru!" As he ran out, he went to reach her arm, but tripped over the slippery sand and fell on Tohru. -Poof- He was a cat.

Tohru sat up and looked to her right. "Oh no, Kyo! Someone's going to see!" She said, worriedly. She looked around but noticed nobody was there.

"No one's here Tohru...Our school booked this part of the beach and when you yelled out that Yuki was wearing girly clothes, everyone left, including boys, which is kind of disturbing..." Kyo grew a sweat mark on his forehead after explaining. Tohru nodded and sat down properly on the sand.

Kagura was walking around the beach, looking for Kyo and Tohru. "Kyooooo! Oh Kyo where are you?" As she kept looking around, she saw Tohru sitting at the shore. _"Why isn't Kyo with her?" _Thought Kagura.

"Look are you going to just sit there ignoring me the whole time?" Asked Kyo.

_"That's Kyo's voice! But where is he..."_ Kagura looked closer when she suddenly saw an orange cat sitting next to Tohru. Kagura gasped. Was Kyo crazy? _"She knows about our curse? K...Kyo...did you tell her?" _She thought worriedly. She decided to listen to their conversation to see just how much Tohru knew.

"Sorry... I didn't realize, I was just thinking." She said in a soft tone.

"Sorry for shouting." He said. "No it's ok, I was being annoying anyway." Said Tohru, trying to make Kyo feel better. "Kyo...I just want to know as much as I can about your curse." She said, bringing her knees up to her chin. -Poof- Kyo transformed back and Tohru looked away, turning red as usual.

Kyo grabbed his swim shorts and put them on. "Umm Tohru...you can look now." Kyo said, feeling very awkward saying that. Tohru nodded, but didn't look back at him.

"Damn it Tohru, don't be upset! I'll...I'll tell you what this bracelet is if you go back to your cheerful self." Bribed Kyo, even though he wasn't sure if he should tell her.

"Alright then!" Said Tohru as happy as ever, giving away one of her huge smiles. _"That was quick..." _Thought Kyo. "But you gotta tell me why you wanna know so badly!"

"Because I want to break the curse!" She said leaning over to him. Kyo got worried when he heard that. _"She can't! If she interferes, Akito will punish her somehow..."_

"No! You won't interfere with the Sohma's! We're a family with dark secrets, it's not right for an outsider to get involved." He said, trying to make his statement clear. Tohru shook her head as hard as she could. She would not accept the fact that she couldn't help out.

"I don't care! I'll interfere as much as I want to break the curse!" She yelled out. _"I don't care what he says, I want to help him, I want to free him...he's too much to lose." _Thought Tohru.

"What for Tohru? There's no need...It happens in all of the Sohma generations. They have to deal with it." He said softly, in a depressed voice.

"I don't care if I get hurt by this 'Akito' person you told me about!"

"But I do, ok?" He said. Kyo blushed after realizing what he said, and Tohru was blushing too. _"But...why would he care about me?"_ She asked herself.

"Why?" Asked Tohru clearly. Kyo looked at her straight in the eye and thoughts rushed through his head. _"She wants to know why I care. She can't know...She won't accept me so there's no point in even trying. She probably pities me, just like everyone else, that's why she smiles, laughs and talks with me." _Thought Kyo.

"Kyo! I know you don't want me to interfere because then you'll get punished too...You'll get punished for letting me know about the Sohma curse. But...even if you want to prevent from getting punished-"

"That's not it!" Kyo cut in. "You think that I care about getting hurt... I don't care what happens to me." He said. "Tohru...there's a reason why I don't want you to get involved."

"Then tell me why! I don't understand, Kyo. As much as you hate me...I..." Tohru looked down at the sand, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"NO WAY! I don't hate you Tohru!" Kyo put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in her eyes and he saw there were tears down her face.

"Y...you say you don't hate me...Kyo, I'm really confused! Which is it...Hate or L..." Tohru stopped talking when she realized what she was saying. She put her hand on her mouth. Kyo knew what she was going to say, and it made him blush. _"Was she about to say what I think she was?...Is now the right moment? Even though I'll be rejected...should I even bother?" _He thought.

"Tohru, listen to me very carefully..." Tohru looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb and said.

"Tohru...I'm...I'm in love with you... I really do love you." Tohru's eyes started crying even more. _"He loves me." _She thought. Kyo took his hands off her shoulders and got ready to hear rejection, but that's not what he got. Tohru put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him with her angelic watery eyes. _"W...what's she doing?"_

"Kyo...I love you too." She whispered. Kyo's face was in huge shock. He didn't know what to feel. Finaly being accepted by someone, a tear of joy went down his cheek.

"_No...don't take Kyo away." _Kagura cried silently, looking horrified at the sight she was seeing.

They're eyes were locked on each other. Both blushing, knowing what was coming next. They're faces getting closer, only a few inches away from each other, they closed they're eyes and finally, they're lips came in contact with each other, making it they're first kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yay! Took a while, didn't it? I feel like a villin for making Kagura watch all of this, but I really do love spicing things up! Please review! I'm really eager to know what you all thought of this chapter.

-See ya!  
Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	15. Mystery behind the bracelet

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **I wasn't expecting to post this so late! I had huge writers block, I know what I'm gonna do with the story, but I just didn't know how to set it out! This chapter is about the same size as my previous one, it's just spaced out more. So anyway, here we go.

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket isn't mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: **Mystery behind the bracelet

"Would you calm down Kagura!" Said Yuki, trying to get her to settle down.

"How do you expect me to be calm when I felt my heart break!" She answered back with her eyes filled with tears, and cheeks puffed red. Yuki sat down on the chair next to her and sighed.

"We both knew it was bound to happen at some stage, you should have been already feeling this coming." Said Yuki, finding it difficult to admit it. "You do realize that we cannot let this happen, right?" He asked.

Kagura wiped a tear out of her eye and looked up at him. "I know that...but I don't want to do it in a cruel way." She said.

"If it's not done in this 'cruel way' then it's impossible for them to split up." Yuki stood up and was about to leave the lobby, but Kagura stopped him.

"Wait Yuki, where are going?" She asked, still sitting down on the bench. Yuki looked over his shoulder and grinned evilly.

"No where really, just going to 'unleash the monster' is all." He said, walking out. Kagura's face went pale and she wondered if it was the right thing to do.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Wow, I'm so nervous...I can't stop thinking about what just happened! Even though it's been like 20 minutes, we haven't spoken a word to each other since we kissed, we're just here sitting down watching the scenery of the ocean..." _Thought Tohru.

Everything was silent, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the waves, the seagulls, and a faint sound of screaming girls at the far end of the beach. Both Kyo and Tohru were wondering what was going to happen next, but no one said a word...until...

"What now?" Asked Tohru, making Kyo come back to reality. He looked over at her and didn't know how to answer.

"Well what can we do? No one can know, because we know what'll happen if an other rumour gets out. It'll probably make you want to change schools, and I won't ever be able to see you again." Kyo blushed as he said the last few words.

"I guess I never imagined us as a couple, I always thought of you as my enemy." Said Tohru, running her fingers through the sand. Kyo grew a sweat mark on his forehead. "Well, that's sure a nice way to put it." He said.

"Then, what did you think of me back then?" Mumbled Tohru, trying not to make a big deal of it, even though she really wanted to know.

"Ehh..." Kyo scratched his head, trying to remember when they met. "I actually liked you. A lot. I guess I didn't expect you to have a dark side. Boy was I wrong." Teased Kyo.

"I don't have that much of a dark side!" Answered Tohru, trying to sound tough.

"Umm, yeah. You do." Said Kyo, poking her forehead with his finger. As he poked her, Tohru noticed once again the bracelet around his wrist and didn't hesitate one bit to ask about it. She grabbed his wrist and asked him.

"Kyo, what is this? Please don't avoid it when I ask you." Asked Tohru worridely. Kyo ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Remember my curse as the cat?" Asked Kyo. Tohru nodded, not knowing where it was going. "But the cat isn't even part of the Zodiac." She said, already being confused.

"Yeah, I know! That's exactly why I have the bracelet." Kyo looked down at his bracelet, longing for it to be off his wrist. He looked over at Tohru and he had never seen her so confused. _"Hopeless girl...She acts as if she understands what I'm saying, when in reality I didn't even tell her anything about it."_

"Alright. I'll make it as simple as possible. The cat of the Zodiac always wears this bracelet, because without it...he would transform into an ugly and hideous beast." He said. Tohru then understood and smiled.

"Oh! Like that Disney movie, Beauty and he Beast!" Said Tohru, proudly.

"Umm yeah...something like that. Except this curse...has never been broken. Not even for the other people who were cursed with the spirit of that cat." Kyo looked down and his face saddened when realizing he would always just be a 'thing'.

"That doesn't mean it can't be broken! I'll brake it for you! I promise and I never ever brake a promise!" Said Tohru, trying to sound as serious as possible. Kyo sighed and chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Don't ever make promises you can't keep." He said, as he patted her head. _"What am I, some kind of pet?"_ Thought Tohru, laughing inside.

She then suddenly remembered something. "OH NO! No no no no no no!" Tohru stood up and went in panic mode, jumping around everywhere. Kyo jolted at her sudden outburst.

"Geez! Are you trying to kill me? I don't wanna die because of a heart attack!" He said as he stood up. He watched her for a while and couldn't help but laugh. She just looked so silly.

"Kyo! We have to go, NOW!" Tohru grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could, practically dragging him the whole way. _"Damn this chick can run fast when she puts her mind to it!"_ He thought, trying not to trip over.

"Where the hell are we going, Tohru?"

"To the lobby! Oh no, we're going to be late! I hate being late! I regret staying here and doing whatever I was doing!" Said Tohru, still running as fast as ever.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Yelled Kyo.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you, I doubt it Hana! That Sohma kid is to stupid to even feel love, nothing happened!" Uo and Hana were gathered in the lobby along with the rest of the grade. Everyone was there too, all waiting for Kyo and Tohru to show up.

"That's not what the electric waves in the air are telling me. Besides, why else do you think they are so late? Tohru would never be late for anything, unless she **very **distracted." Explained Hana trying to make Uo understand.

"Yea, but-" Uo was interruped when the principal came in and told everyone to be quiet.

"QUIET!...Much better. I'll just make the announcement now, someone better let Sohma and Honda know about this." She said. Before she could start talking, somebody busted the door open. Everyone looked over at the door and noticed that they had arrived.

"See? I told you it would be faster if I ran infront." Said Kyo, walking inside holding onto Tohru's hand.

"Yeah well at least I didn't squeeze onto your hand as much. You made my hand turn red and it hurts!" Said Tohru, waving her hand infront of Kyo's face. Kyo took hold of the hand and smiled.

"Aww, would you like me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Said Kyo, jokingly.

"That would be great!" Said Tohru, actually believing him and smiling excitedly. Kyo was about to kiss it when suddenly noticed hundreds of people staring at him and Tohru with their mouth wide opened. _"Not again..."_ He thought.

"Ehh... keep dreaming you uhh...cry baby!" Said Kyo quickly before anyone else questioned their hate. Tohru then noticed what was going on and decided that it was time to turn on that 'dark side' Kyo was talking about earlier, but it didn't go as she had planned it to.

"Umm...what you say is what you are! S...so you're a cry baby!" Said Tohru. _"That was lame."_ Thought both Kyo and Tohru. A boy from the crowd suddenly called out, "Has anyone noticed that they're insults have become less meaner?" Everyone instantly nodded and agreed. They all then started talking amongst themselves.

"Kyo, we're gonna have to say really bad things like we used to or else..." Whispered Tohru.

"Yeah, I know! Let's not hesitate...Umm, you pretend you're insulting Kagura, I'll pretend I'm insulting rat boy. I'll start off, ok?" Whispered Kyo. They both nodded and started straight away.

"I swear, you are such a retarded bitch! The only thing you're good at is doing everything wrong."

"At least I'm not some perverted bastard that hits on 12 year old girls!"

"Who you calling a bastard you desperate wannabe?"

"Do you see any other idiots in this room?"

"Well, yeah! She's got brown hair, blue eyes and is standing straight infront of me!" Said Kyo. He looked over to the rest of the students and noticed they were laughing their butts off.

"Now that's more like it!" Shouted one of the boys. Everyone was now talking normally, and weren't suspicious at all about Kyo's and Tohru's relationship. Kyo and Tohru gave each other the thumbs-up sign and were relieved that their plan worked out. Well, almost.

"SOHMA! HONDA! CONTROL YOUR LANGUAGE!" The principal walked up, yelling at them as loud as ever. "I'll deal with you two later! Right now, the student councilor will decide how you two will be punished because of your such rude language! Here he is now." The principal then left Kyo and Tohru as Yuki walked into the picture.

"We all know you hate each other, watch your language next time, the both of you." Said Yuki calmly. Tohru started bowing and asking for forgiveness. Kyo was disgusted.

"Yeah, whatever. Damn rat..." Mumbled Kyo.

_"What an idiot. Miss Honda is going to find out about us if he keeps calling me rat. Oh well, she's going to find out soon anyway." _Thought Yuki. "Let's go outside shall we?" Offered Yuki, opening the door to leave.

"Why the hell should I do what you say?" Asked Kyo, not wanting to go. He then saw Tohru following Yuki outside and changed his mind. "Wait for me!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are we going?" Asked Kyo, looking around. Tohru then remembered this place.

"Hey Kyo! This is where we...umm went swimming, remember?" Said Tohru.

"What the hell are we doing here? There's no one even here!" Said Kyo, getting impatient. He looked around and noticed someone coming there way. "Great, what's Kagura doing here?" Kagura looked at Kyo, then Tohru, then back at Kyo with an emotionless stare.

"So, Miss Honda. How are you today?" Asked Yuki, looking over to Tohru. Tohru was looking at the ocean and was smiling like always. "I love it! It's such a wonderful day!" She said happily.

_"Something's not right."_ Thought Kyo. "Geez, can we go now?" Asked Kyo, but he was ignored.

"Nothing bothering you at all Miss Honda? Aren't you maybe...curious to know something?" Yuki stepped forward towards Kyo and Tohru who were standing next to each other.

"N...no, not at all Yuki. Why do you ask?" She wondered if anything was wrong. Yuki walked up to Kyo and grabbed hold of his hand. "What the- let go of my hand, idiot!" Said Kyo, but Yuki wouldn't let go. He held up Kyo's hand and pointed at the bracelet around it.

"Have you ever wondered what this is Miss Honda? This bracelet that's been on around Kyo's wrist for so long?" Yuki was starting to raise his voice.

"Well...I..umm-" Tohru was then interrupted by Kagura. "She's too stupid to even consider that bracelet's existence!" She said. Tohru had no idea what was going on. Kyo was worried about what Yuki was going to do next. _"Stupid rat, what's he doing!"_ He thought.

"Look, can you let go of my hand now?" Said Kyo, trying to set his hand free. But Yuki's grip was too strong.

"Miss Honda, would you like to find out what this bracelet is? Do you want to know its purpose?" Yuki was now yelling and smiling evilly. Tohru shivered abit. She never saw Yuki look so...evil. Kyo had told her about the bracelet, and she didn't want Yuki to know she knew.

"I...umm...ehh.." Tohru was too caught up with her thoughts and couldn't speak properly.

"You're in love with a monster! An ugly, hideous, disgustingly gross, smelly thing!" Yuki then put his hand over Kyo's bracelet.

"DON'T!" Screamed Kyo, still trying to get out of Yuki's grip. Tohru got very worried and couldn't help but yell.

"He's not a monster! HE ISN'T!" She yelled. Yuki chuckled.

"Not a monster? Not a monster? I'll show you, Miss Honda. Take a good look at your prince charming!" Yuki slid off Kyo's bracelet and threw it on the sand. Tohru was watching, her eyes widened as she prepared herself for what Kyo told her. Kagura was upset for Kyo, but at the same time feeling victorious because she knew Tohru would never love him, Yuki felt victorious too. And Kyo?

"DON'T LOOK AT ME TOHRU!" He yelled as he squatted down, putting his hands on his head, preparing himself for the transformation...when it never came.

Nothing happened. Everyone was staring at Kyo. Yuki and Kagura in a state of shock and Tohru was proud that she fulfilled her most risky promise of all.

She smiled and couldn't help but think. _"I told him I never break a promise."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** YAY! Finally, I thought of that scene around the time I posted chapter 8! HAHAHA! Don't worry, there's more! -Laughs evilly- Thanks so everyone who have been reviewing my chapters, you're all cool! Please review again if you want to continue being cool XD

-See you some other time!

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	16. Field trip over!

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N:** Hi! I had a massive writers block, sorry I'm updating late...again...Thanks for all your reviews! I greatly appreciate them as always! Anyway, on the chapter:-)

**Disclaimer: **Fruits basket is not owned by me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: **Field trip over!

"That's...that's not possible!" Yuki picked up the bracelet from the sand and stared at it with his eyes examing it carefully. Kagura had her hands convering her mouth and thought. _"She broke the curse for him...She loved him more than I ever could." _Kagura couldn't accept this. She took off and ran back to the lobby, leaving Yuki by himself with Kyo and Tohru.

"A...are you alright Kyo?" Tohru took a step closer to Kyo and looked worriedly at him. Kyo nodded and smiled. "I'm so glad!" Tohru ran into Kyo's arms and embraced him for the first time, without him transforming into a cat. Kyo hugged her back and they stayed like this for a long while. Yuki, watching all this, was still angry and would not give up. _"I won't lose that easily."_ He thought, before he too ran off back to the lobby.

"Yuki, wait!" Tohru yelled out, but it was too late.

"Just let him go. He couldn't stand the fact that the cat finally beat the rat." Said Kyo. He walked over to where the bracelet laid on the sand and picked it up. "Finally, I don't have to wear this anymore." He put the bracelet in his pocket and looked back at Tohru. _"I guess the curse broke because of her. The curse broke because the cat is finally truly loved by someone, and he loves her in return...Kinda like when she said it's like 'Beauty and the Beast', "_ Kyo thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They should get back soon, it's almost time to leave." Said Hana while eating her chips.

"Could you not talk with your mouth full? I swear, you're always eating and you don't put on weight at all!" Said an annoyed Uo, sitting down next to Hana.

Once again, the whole lobby was noisy. Everyone was talking and making a huge noise when all of a sudden, silence took over as the door burst open. It was Kagura. She ran in with her hand still covering her mouth. Everyone watched her as she ran up the stairs and into her room.

Uo shrugged. "What the-" Suddenly the door burst open again, this time it was Yuki. He ran through the lobby and reached the other side to go to his room. Everyone stayed silent.

"Did they like, break up or something?" One of the girls yelled out. All of the girls then started panicking. "prince Yuki had a girlfriend? NO! HE'S MINE!" They were all crying and whining like little babies. Uo and Hana were the only ones keeping their cool, until Hana realized something.

"Arisu! Where's Torhu?" Hana stood up looking in every single direction for Tohru.

"Damnit! I bet that bad Sohma kid has her! He needs to die." Uo clenched her fists tight.

"Agreed. When they get back, hit him across the head with that metal chair over there." Hana pointed to a chair need the vendor machine. Uo shook her head.

"We can't do that because other peole will see... How about we buy him a drink and put poison in it!" Uo clicked her fingers at her smart plan. They both started talking and brainstorming ideas.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I say no, I mean NO!" Kyo continued walking ahead of Tohru, trying to avoid her. She ran up to him and pushed him foreword, which made him fall on the sand.

"Now will you say yes?" Tohru stuck her tongue out like a little kid and folded her arms. _"There's her dark side..." _He thought. Kyo wiped the sand from his face and shot back at her.

"Why should he know anyway?" Said Kyo, standing up wiping the sand from his arms and legs. Tohru sighed.

"If your whole family is gonna know that the your curse is broken, why can't Shigure know?" Tohru finally asked. Kyo grew a sweat mark on his forehead. _"Geez, I never imagined my first girlfriend to be so dumb..."_

"Isn't it obvious? If he knows that my curse is broken, he'll start being his perverted self whenever I'm around you because he'll know that we...well we like each other." Explained Kyo, scratching the back of his head.

Tohru's eye started twitching. "You still can't say love, can you?"

Kyo got taken back by her sudden question. "Sure I can! I'm not some sort of pussy you know." Tohru raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot on the sad, waiting for him to say it.

"-Sigh- He'll know that we love each other. Happy?" Kyo blushed as he said that and didn't even look at her because he was felt shy.

"Much happier!" Tohru smiled and glomped him. She felt so happy and didn't even let go of his arm. Kyo looked at her clinging onto his arm and couldn't help but feel happy himself.

A sudden question then popped into his head. _"How long will this happiness last?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The principal looked at her watch to see the time. "We'll wait 5 more minutes, if they don't come we'll go looking for them."

"We'll kill him..." Said Uo, trying to control her anger. She looked over to her left and saw Kagura sitting down on a bench, looking depressed. "Kagura...why were you crying when you came running through that door? Looked kinda pathetic." Kagura gave Uo a dirty look, telling her to leave her alone.

"I pity broken hearted people like yourself, Kagura." Hana walked over to Kagura and sat next to her. Uo watched from afar.

"I don't need your pity. It's her fault!" Kagura squeezed her hands shut and breathed heavily. "That Honda! She ruins everything!" Cried Kagura. Uo and Hana looked at each other, then back at the crying girl.

"What? Did something happen to Tohru?" Said Uo, worriedly.

"Nothing happened to her...She's the reason why my heart is broken...She deserves to die!" Said Kagura depressed. Uo couldn't stand her bad-mouthing Tohru, so she slapped some sense into her.

"You can't blame whatever happened on Tohru!" Said Uo. Kagura put a hand over her red cheek from Uo's slap. She got up walked away.

"She seriously needs to stop being so depressed..." Said Uo sliding her hand through her hair. She sat down next to Hana and they both looked out the window, noticing a figure coming their way.

"Who could that be?" Asked Hana. Uo looked closer and gasped. She leaned against the window looking even closer.

"Hana...that's not one person... it's two people! They're so close together that it looks like one person!" Uo looked closer trying to make out who it was. Hana then leaned against the window and immediately noticed something.

"Oh dear god." Said Hana with her mouth wide opened.

"What's wrong?" Asked Uo. Hana pointed towards the couple walking towards them.

"I see...the colour orange..." Said Uo. Hana nodded but continued to point. Uo looked again and this time it was a perfect image.

"And I see...pink ribbons? Tohru!" Uo couldn't believe what she was seeing. _"Torhu is clinging onto Kyo's arm and both are smiling as if they're on drugs...It must suck to love..."_

"Arisa, shouldn't we stop them from coming in like that? They won't be able to explain themselves if they're seen like that." Hana walked towards the door with Uo following behind.

"Good point...Let's not forget about last year's incidents..." Said Uo. Uo and Hana walked towards the door, only to be thrown back by the door bursting open. Everyone looked towards the door think it might be Kyo and Tohru finally coming

"Admit it! You would have gotten lost out there if I wasn't with you!" Yelled Kyo, closing the door behind him.

"I was just fine! You're the one who got us lost. What, with your retarded thinking and all." Tohru shot back, crossing her arms.

_"They...just now they were in each other's arms...how can they go into fight-mode all of a sudden?" _Thought Uo, growing a sweat mark.

"Whatever...you were lucky that I even let you follow me, idiot!" Yelled Kyo, with his fist in the air. Unknown to him, the principal was behind him and she grabbed his fist.

"We'll have none of that thank you very much." Said the principal looking very angry and Kyo's and Tohru's constant fighting. "Go get changed you two, you've been making us wait for ages!" Kyo and Tohru nodded and went to their rooms.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"That stupid cat...he blames everything on me? How could she love him? What does she see in him? What does he have that I don't?"_ Yuki was in his hotel room, packing his things back in his bag. He couldn't stand Kyo, he didn't like the idea of sharing a room with him either.

Kyo suddenly came out of the bathroom, back in his school uniform. He packed his belongings back in his bag and waited at the door for Yuki.

"You coming or what?" He asked, getting impatient. Yuki just stayed sitting on the couch, staring at him.

"It's not over, you know." Said Yuki venomously. He walked up to the door and put his hand on the door knob. "There's still something I can do that'll make Tohru come running to me." He opened the door and walked out, leaving Kyo in the room. Kyo was looking down at the floor, his bangs covering his face.

_"Damnit...what else is he planning?"_ Kyo clenched his fists tight in rage of how much he despised Yuki. He then grabbed bag, walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him. Before he left he thought of something that started playing in his mind. _"He finally called her Tohru instead of miss Honda?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Everyone, on the bus!" Called out one of the teachers. All of the students walked onto the same buses they were on before. This time, Tohru and Kyo's seats were infront of Uo and Hana.

"Have you guys seen Kyo? He should be here by now." Asked Tohru, looking around the bus.

"Isn't that him at the door of the bus arguing with Yuki?" Uo pointed in Kyo's direction. He then started walking their way and took his seat next to Tohru. His face looked pissed off.

"Um Kyo? What happened?" Asked Tohru attempting to smile about it.

"Nothing really...just Yuki being stupid again." He said. Tohru held his hand and smiled at him, as if saying 'Don't worry about it'

Kyo blushed and whispered "Are you crazy? Someone's gonna see!"

Tohru shook her head. "No one's gonna see, don't worry!" She smiled sweetly, reassuring Kyo. Unknown to the both of them, Uo and Hana were watching them the whole time.

"They really are in love, aren't they?" Whispered Uo to Hana, making sure Kyo and Tohru wouldn't hear her. Hana nodded.

"Yes, they're electric signals are very happy. I wonder what happened?" Wondered Hana. Uo just shrugged her shoulders.

_"He won't take her away from me...Yuki can go to hell for all I care."_ Kyo looked over at Tohrunoticed she was looking through the window, watching the cars go by. He then suddenly imagined her in ther swimsuit. _"She looked so cute...wait NO! I will not think of perverted thoughts!"_ Kyo shook his head as if trying to get rid of them but it didn't work._ "Stupid hormones, stupid hormones, stupid hormones!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Daaaaaaamn! It took me like 5 hours to type this up!...Maybe because I was watching Bleach while writing it XD I shouldn't really do that because I do make the chapters up as I go...I hope Bleach didn't lack my concentration!

-ByeBye

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	17. Return of the rumour

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Hi! Sorry about updating late even though I update late every single time...Thanks for all your reviews, really thank you! I can't believe I've now reached 200 reviews! And also, the line thingy works again:-)

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket belongs to someone and it's not me

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Return of the rumour

Kyo was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling with the back of his hand on his forehead, waiting for his alarm clock to go off. He had been awake already for the past hour, but decided to stay in bed. He looked over at his clock which read '6:48am' _"-Sigh- 12 minutes left...I could get up now but I'll probably wake up rat boy and he'll bash me up since it's early in the morning..."_ Thought Kyo, taking his hand off his forehead.

As he took his hand off, he noticed the one thing that was missing. He looked at his wrist through all sorts of different angles not believing it was finally gone. _"The bracelet's off now, it feels great to have it off. I finally feel like an actual person, thanks to her."_ He smiled thinking about Tohru. He turned his head towards the window and saw dark clouds, with hardly any sun. His smile faded into a frown of how he disliked water, but maybe this time he won't mind it since he's not a cat anymore.

'beep-beep beep-beep' The alarm clock went off at '7:00am' Kyo twirled on his side and pushed the button the stop his alarm clock from making noise. _"I really need a new alarm clock...it sounds so much like our school bell."_ He thought as he stood up. He walked to his closet and dressed in his uniform thinking about Tohru the whole time.

Once he was done, he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen. _"I seriously don't feel like seeing Yuki, that pansy will tell Shigure for sure." _Thought Kyo, walking into the kitchen. He looked around and only saw Shigure there reading the newspaper but no sign of Yuki.

Shigure noticed Kyo coming in and couldn't help but smile as always. "Good Morniiiiiing!" Said Shigure in his sing-song voice. Kyo completely ignored Shigure as he walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. Shigure lowered his newspaper and looked at Kyo with his perverted smile. It was pissing Kyo off and he couldn't even take a sip out of the milk carton.

"What the hell is your problem!" Yelled Kyo, trying to make it clear he was pissed off.

"Oh nothing...I just REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU, YUKI AND TOHRU!" Shigure slammed his newspaperon the desk and his eyes were shimmering in happiness. He never looked so excited like he was now, not to mention desperate. Kyo backed away from Shigure and looked confused.

"Wha? What the hell makes you think this has anything to do with Tohru!" Kyo started sweating out of being nervous because he didn't want Shigure to know about anything.

"Well, early this morning Yuki stormed out of the house whispering "Tohru Tohru Tohru Tohru" the entire time! I think it's the first time I ever heard him say her name...And when I asked him about he was so mean to me!" Shigure started with with his fake tears. Kyo looked at him twitching his eyebrow.

Kyo grabbed his bag from the spot he dropped it on and walked out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by Shigure.

"Oh no you don't! Tell me, is Yuki upset because slept with Tohru before he did?" Ask Shigure with his hand on his chin, smiling his perverted smile. Kyo instantly felt like murdering Shigure. He gabbed Shigure by his collar and tossed him across the room. Shigure fell in the sink, and the water pipe broke causing water to spill everywhere.

"DON'T EVER SAY STUPID THINGS YOU DUMBASS DOG!" Kyo walked out of the house and headed for school. A few minutes later, Shigure regained conscience and looked around, noticed he was in the sink and that the floor was flooded with water. "No! My beautiful home! Oh why oh why must Kyo punish me so?" Cried Shigure.

* * *

"It wasn't easy, but it was the only choice we had left." Yuki said, trying to make Kagura understand. She squeezed her uniform, almost tearing it out of angst.

"B...but they'll now know we did it! Kyo won't ever love me if he found out I helped you out with this!" Said Kagura. Yuki looked at her like she was dumb.

"He already hates you! It's impossible for him to EVER love you!" Yelled Yuki.

"It wasn't for him and Tohru, now was it?" Kagura shot back at Yuki. Yuki lowered his head knowing she was right.

"That's...different they wouldn't have hated each other if we didn't interfere! Don't you get it? Doing this again would make them hate each other again." Yuki walked to the door which lead back to the hall way.

"But they weren't this close before, now were they?" Said Kagura with sadness in her voice. Her bangs were covering her face and she looked very vulnerable.

Yuki put his hand on the door knob and opened the door and said "That's why we have to try harder." just before he walked out of his student council office.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift to school mum!" Tohru waved at her mother as she drove off. She turned around and entered the school grounds. She looked up at the sky as she walked and noticed that there wasn't much sun. _"The clouds are dark too...there might be rain today."_ As Tohru walked into the school building, she started sensing a very familiar atmosphere and was feeling rather uncomfortable.

She gripped her book case tighter and walked abit faster, not wanting to be around _those _people. _"No...what happened! Not again!"_ Thought Tohru as she embraced her bookcase and ran through the hallway trying to get to her locker quicker. She ran and ran, but she could still hear them.

"Honda's two-timing again..." Whispered a few girls.

"Has she no shame?" More girls started whispering.

"I can't believe Prince Yuki would continue to cope with such a slut that goes back and forth with two guy!" A group of girls said. Tohru's eyes started going watery and she started running faster. _"No! Stop it! I was never with Yuki!"_

As she ran, it seemed more and more people were in the hallway. No matter how many she passed, more and more appeared ahead. She closed her eyes as she ran, not standing to watch other people point at her and whisper, when she suddenly bumped into someone and dropped her bookcase.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He picked up her bookcase without even seeing who it was. "Here you g-" As he handed her the bookcase he came a loss of words.

"Tohru..." He said. Tohru looked up at him _"Kyo..."_ She thought. She snatched her bookcase away from Kyo and took a step back. Her face had fear written all over it.

"Tohru don't cry anymo-" Said Kyo, trying to reassure her but was cut off.

"No...just stay back..." She then ran passed him and didn't even look back. Kyo stood there not knowing what to do.

_"I wanna run after her...but all these people that are staring..."_ Kyo clenched his fists tight and realized something _"Damn it! I didn't want this to happen again...She probably doesn't know what to believe at this moment. But the damage is done...so I don't think anything bad would happen if I run after her..."_ Thought Kyo

He turned around and decided to do what his heart told him. He started running after her screaming her name. "Tohru!"

Every single person he ran passed was looking at him with their mouths wide open and pointing.

"So the rumours were true!" Whispered some girls.

"Poor Prince Yuki!" Some more girls started feeling sympathy for the prince.

_"Damnit...Yuki did this, I know it! Just like 2 years ago eh?"_ Kyo was still running and could now see Tohru. Lucky for him, there weren't as many people as there was back there, it was almost empty.

* * *

"Something's not right." Hana shot her head up as she closed her locker door. _"Tohru...Kyo..."_ In the distance, she saw Uo walking her way. "Arisa! What's going on? I just arrived and I already sense trouble." Said Hana as Uo ran towards her.

"It's happened again, Hana! The rumours, the exact same thing as 2 years ago, except now it's even more hectic seeing as this is the second time it's happened!" Said Uo, trying to catch her breath. Hana's eyes widened as anger grew in her.

"But...but how?" Hana started looking around the locker room as if the answer was written on the wall somewhere.

"Look, we gotta find Toh..." Uo trailed off as she heard footsteps. "You hear that?" She asked. hana paid attention and heard someone running towards them.

"Over there!" Hana pointed in the direction where the footsteps were coming from and there was Tohru running.

"Tohru!" Hana and Uo both yelled out as they ran to her, but Tohru just ran passed them, completely ignoring them. They both turned around and watched her run into the distance. They then started hearing more footsteps and turned to see who was coming.

"_Damn it, it's the Sohma kid." _Thought Uo, getting a pissed off look on her face. As Kyo entered the locker room, Uo grabbed him and stopped him from running.

"Let me go Yankee! NOW!" Kyo was trying to get out of her grip, but didn't want to hurt her.

"What the hell did you do to Tohru? Why the hell did you spread an other rumour? She FORGAVE you after you spread it last time! She says your innocent but I think that's a load of bullshit!" Said Uo through her gritted teeth. She pushed Kyo away from her waiting for him to answer.

"For the last freakin time, I didn't do it!" Yelled Kyo in defense.

"I think that the best solution is for you to stop messing with our Tohru." Hana walked into the scene.

"_Shit! Now they're both blocking my way. No matter what, I WILL get passed!"_ Thought Kyo when he suddenly had an idea. He took a alot of steps backwards and then ran straight towards them and jumped over them.

"_What the hell?"_ Thought Uo. Kyo landed on the other side and then continued running.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" Yelled Uo as she and Hana started chasing him.

* * *

"_I can never be happy with Kyo! There will always be something preventing us. I should have known that before I got hurt."_ Thought Tohru. She was still running through the school and she wasn't intending to stop. As she ran and ran, she noticed she was reaching the end and the only thing left was the door to the School yard where all the trees were. As she approached it, she opened it and ran outside.

She ran through the field of green grass and headed for the tree that she, Uo and Hana always sit at. _"I'm a coward! I'm running away from the one person who I need the most. Why?"_ She thought as she finally reached that spot under the tree. She stopped and dropped down, sitting on her shins and knees, covering her face with both her hands, crying silently, thinking her own thoughts.

She suddenly felt a drop of water hit her head, then two drops and then a whole bunch of drops down her back. _"Why does it have to rain now?"_ She thought, still covering her face. The rain was really pouring down. All that could be heard was the sound of water hitting the ground.

"Tohru, Tohr, Tohru..." Someone said, stepping out from behind the tree. Tohru took her hands off her face and looked up. She wiped her tears our of her eyes.

"Yuki...what are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to cry. Yuki ducked down with her and cut a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't cry anymore. I'll be sure to make Kyo pay for spreading this awful rumour." He said. Tohru looked straight at him as he mentioned Kyo.

"But Kyo said he didn't..." That's what Tohru believed, but Yuki was trying to convince her otherwise.

"We'll talk about that later, let's go inside. This rain's only going to get worse." He said as he stood up. Tohru nodded and stood up too. "Let's go." As they started walking Tohru heard Kyo calling her voice.

"Tohru!" He yelled. Yuki's face grew angry as he saw the colour orange coming into focus.

"Let's go Miss Honda, he's just going to make everything worse." Said Yuki with venom and disgust in his voice. But Tohru stayed there, not moving and waiting for Kyo to come.

"Finally!" Kyo saw Tohru and ran as fast as he could to reach her. When he was there, he stopped running and tried to catch his breath from all the running. He looked next to Tohru and saw Yuki.

"You can go to hell bastard!" Kyo went to give Yuki a punch but he got out of the way before he could. The rain started getting harder and Tohru sneezed. Kyo looked towards her and he didn't like her expression. It looked so sad and depressed.

"You bastard! Spreading that rumour just like you did before huh?" Said Kyo. Just then, Uo and Hana came running.

"There she is!" Pointed Hana. They both ran to Tohru's side and asked if she was alright. "Tohru! What are you doing out here? Let's go inside, now." Said Uo.

"Tohru, you're all wet. You go inside, I'll take care of ratboy." Said Kyo, getting ready to fight Yuki.

"No! Stop it! All of you!" Yelled Tohru. Everyone went silent and they all looked at her since she had never raised her voice like this. "I'm sick of people tell me what to do all the time. I know you all care about me and what to protect me, and I really am grateful for that. But sometimes I want to make my own decisions!" She yelled out once more. Uo and Hana looked down at the ground in a bit of shame.

"We are always telling her what to do, Hana...she's right." Said Uo. Hana nodded in agreement. Tohru walked towards Yuki and looked up at him. Her stance, her face, her eyes were emotionless.

"Yuki...why did you spread that rumour again?"

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, sorry for the late update! Please review this chapter and tell me how I went:-) Thanks again for your previous reviews, I'm so happy I reached 201! By the way, a little sad note...I'm ending the story soon. I'll probably do 2 or 3 more chapters and then it's the end :-(

-See ya!  
Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	18. The word is out Part One

**Hate ot Love?**

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Thanks for your reviews once again! I'm soooo excited, school holidays start today, YAY! By the way, I actually wrote chapter 18 and 19 as one chapter but it was too big to make it one chapter (Like 4000 words!) So I divided them up and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket isn't mine and probably never will be...

* * *

**Chapter 18: **The word is out; Part One 

"_Yuki...why did you spread that rumour again?" _

She asked. Yuki looked over at Kyo as soon as she asked that question. His face went angry and his eyebrows narrowed. Uo and Hana were feeling really bad for blaming Kyo, and Kyo was smiling victoriously. Yuki looked back at Tohru and answered.

"I didn't! It was that idiot standing over there!" Yuki pointed at Kyo, trying to make his point clear.

"We were friends...until you started lieing to me." Said Tohru with water dripping down her hair from the rain. Yuki was shocked. _"W...we were friends? She has no feelings for me at all now?_ _NO! We ARE friends! We can be more then friends! That freakin cat caused all this." _Thought Yuki, his face was still shocked.

"I'm sorry Yuki but I'm just gonna say it to you." Tohru looked up at him and she was now slightly smiling. Everyone listened to what she was going to say next, especially a worried Yuki.

"I love Kyo!" She yelled out as loud as she could to make sure everyone would hear it. _"Good on you, Tohru..."_ Thought Uo and Hana smiling. Kyo just stared at her, blushing...he really wasn't expecting something like that to happen all of a sudden. And Yuki?

Yuki dropped down on his knees, his face was still, he was even more shocked then ever before. _"It's over. The cat...beat the rat..."_ He thought. Tohru turned around and started walking towards the school, when suddenly Kagura stepped out.

"_Kagura..."_ Kyo didn't want her to feel worse than what she already was. Kagura walked up to Tohru and stared at her. A moment of silence passed and the two girls were looking at each other face-to-face the entire time...when all of a sudden...

-Slap-

Tohru fell to the ground because of how hard Kagura slapped her. Tohru rubbed her hand on her cheek and kept it there for a while, looking up at Kagura in an understanding way.

"Kagura? What the hell!" Kyo yelled as he ran over to Tohru's side, helping her up from the ground. He looked closely at her cheek and it was very red. He then looked over at Kagura with his eyes sending nothing but hate towards her.

"I loved him before you ever even noticed him! Since we were kids, I was determined to break his curse, I was determined to love him so much that he could love me back. How is it possible for a girl like you to win his heart in a matter of days?" Kagura was yelling at the top of her lungs that her voice started crackling a bit. Tears began falling from her eyes but she wiped them off with her hand.

The only thing that was heard was the sound of water hitting the leaves and the grass. The rain was getting more and more rough and began to get a bit foggy.

In the distance, there was the sound of footsteps approaching and a voice calling out. _"Is anyone out there?"_ The footsteps and calls started to fade away by the second.

"We should go. There's nothing left to resolve." Said Tohru standing upright. She started walking towards the school and her vision was becoming blurry. _"Too...much rain...can't see...my head hurts..."_ She hesitated to take the next step each time when eventually, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Damn it!" Kyo again ran to her side and tried waking her up. He shook her a bit but she was still unconscious. "Wake up Tohru!"

Uo and Hana were very worried too, they tried shaking her, screaming in her ear, everything! But she just lay there. "Tohru! Damn this weather and damn you guys!" Uo pointed over to Yuki and Kagura.

"If you guys would have just let her be, she wouldn't be under so much stress! She has no experience with relationships or life problems, how the hell do you expect her to handle a huge problem like this when it's her first one!" Uo looked at them like she was going to kill them both with her bear hands.

"Jealous hearts will lead you to nothing but pain and suffering, which is what you both are going through now." Said Hana, giving them the evil eye.

Yuki stood up and went over to Tohru. He looked down at her unconscious body and couldn't help but feel as if something just stabbed his heart and twisted it. He then looked at Kyo was was looking worriedly at Tohru. Everyone was worried about her, except for Kagura who was now walking towards the school building. Yuki then decided to leave.

"You're just going to leave her?" Shouted Kyo, stopping Yuki. "As much as the situation you're in sucks, don't you think you can be a little more helpful? All you've done is caused her pain!" Said Kyo, trying to see him through the thick rain. Yuki just stared at Kyo for a moment, not even saying a word before he continued walking.

"We need to carry her back to the school." Said Uo, putting her jacket around Tohru. Hana nodded and tried picking her up with Uo, until Kyo stopped them.

"No...let me do it." Said Kyo. Uo and Hana looked at each other, then back at Kyo smiling. They put her back down and Kyo picked her up bridal style and started carrying her back to the school. The rain started clearing up, so you could see the school building clearer. Uo and Hana were walking behind Kyo and felt happy that it was Kyo, not Yuki, who was by her side.

As they approached the door to enter the school building, Hana stopped him and asked. "Do you want me and Arisa to take her inside? It will be awkward for people to see you holding her...bridal style and all."

Kyo shook his head. "I think it'll be alright." Uo and Hana opened the door for him and he entered, holding Tohru in his arms. As he started walking to the office, he noticed that everything was silent. Everyone he walked passed just stared at Kyo and Tohru and couldn't believe their eyes. Some were convinced that they were officially a couple, others were just plain confused and thought Kyo was being bribed.

_"I knew I'd get stares, but I didn't expect it to be so quiet...I'm not even hearing those stupid girls whispering things to each other." _Thought Kyo.

* * *

Back at Tohru's house, her mum was drinking coffee watching television, happy that her boss sent her home because of the heavy rain. The phone suddenly started ringing, and she wondered who would be calling. 

_"-Sigh- Must be my boss wanting me to go back."_ She walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Kyoko Honda?"_

"Yep, that's me."

_"I'm Kowonaru Sakura from Kaibara High, head office manager calling on behalf of your daughter Honda Tohru."_

"D...did something happen to her?"

_"Miss Honda has fallen unconscious due to stress. At least, that's what Sohma Kyo, her friend told us."_

"My daughter's unconscious? I'll come pick her up right away!"

_"Yes...that might be a good idea."_

"Alright, thank you office lady!" Kyoko hung up the phone and immediately ran to her car.

_"I have a name, you know..."_ The office lady then hung up.

Kyoko started up her car and drove off to the school. _"Stress? She's never been stressed out before like this...And did the office lady say Sohma Kyo? I always knew there would be trouble with him in the picture...but not because of what he might do, but what his cousin Yuki, might do to them."_

A few minutes of driving, and she was already at the school. She parked the car, and ran into the school heading for the office.

"Where's my daughter!" She said worriedly. The office lady took her into the nurse's room where Tohru lay on a bed, Kyo there sitting by her side. "Tohru!" Kyoko ran to her and grabbed her hand. "You're gonna be alright Tohru." She smiled.

She then looked over at Kyo, who was looking at Tohru with worry in his face. "Don't worry, she'll be alright." She said. Kyo looked over at her and nodded slightly, not saying anything.

"Whatever happened...I'm glad you were there with her, so thank you." She smiled again, just like Tohru would.

"Umm sure...she's just to crazy to act on her own I guess..." Said Kyo, looking away. The nurse then came in the room.

"Mrs. Honda, if you like, you may take your daughter home now." She said before she walked out.

"I'll take her now. I'd rather she be sleeping safely at home. Thank you Kyo for your help." She smiled. Kyo just nodded and smiled a tiny bit at how similar Tohru and her mother were.

* * *

Everything was silent in Tohru's room. The only sound you could hear was the clock ticking away the time. The rain had stopped about 4 hours ago and the sky was started now clear. 

Tohru suddenly started waking up. She moved around in her bed and then opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in the school anymore._ "Where...I'm in my room? Wasn't I in school? Wait what was I doing in school..."_ She thought and then remembered. _"Oh no..."_

"Kyo!" She sat up and looked around, gasping for air. _"Last thing I remember... I was walking towards the school and then...I fell down on the ground, hard."_ She thought rubbing her cheek which started to itch. _"Ah that's right...Kagura slapped me here."_ She continued to rub it.

She kicked the blankets off and got off her bed, walking over to her window. She pulled the curtain to see outside and was shocked. "It's night?" She said. The sky was black and there were some stars out. She looked on her dresser table to see her clock and it read '8:48pm'

"Wow...How long was I out for? About 10 whole hours I think, because all of this happened about an hour after I entered school!" She thought. She sat back on her bed and thought about her issues.

_"How can I face Yuki now? I shouldn't have been to rough on him...but I wasn't expecting it for him to be behind all this. Even 2 years ago...it was him as well! He knew that me and Kyo were very close that first week and he couldn't stand it. So now he's repeating the same thing? That's not going to work. I don't care anymore what others say! I want to be with Kyo!" _She thought happily. But then realized something.

"Kyo...I was running away from him...I couldn't see him at all when I entered school. I have to go see him now!" She said. Tohru opened her door and ran downstairs in search of her mum. She entered the kitchen and there was her mother eating 2 minute instant noodles.

"Tohru!" Kyoko ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright now?" She looked down at her. Tohru smiled and nodded. "You should rest a bit dear, you just woke up from being unconscious for like 10 whole hours!" She said, happy that Tohru was ok.

"It's okay mum... umm I was thinking if it would be alright to stay over at Hana's house tonight?" She suddenly asked. Her mother wondered suddenly about the random question when she suddenly knew what was going on.

"I guess that would be alright...but under one condition." She said. Tohru listened carefully. Her mother never gave her any conditions to stay at a friend's house for the night. "Behave..." She said, giving her a wink. Tohru was confused. _"Behave? At Hana's house? I don't get it...Oh well!" _Thought Tohru.

"Alright then!" Tohru smiled. She put on her slippers and ran outside, on her way to her friend's house. Her mother then yelled out to her from the door. "Tohru! You're in your pyjamas!" Tohru looked at her clothing and felt embarrassed. She was outside, in her pyjamas.

"Ehh...it's okay mum! I really need to go!" Said Tohru, not wanting to lose anymore time. She then started walking towards her destination and soon her mother couldn't see her anymore. As she closed the door of the house, she though _"Behave when you reach Kyo's house, Tohru." _She thought, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 18! Yay...lol. Like I said, I'll post chapter 19 tomorrow because I still have to spell check it and I'm really sleepy, it's like 12:43am right now... Please review! I'm looking forward to what you ALL think of it :-)

-See ya soon!  
Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	19. The word is out Part Two

**Hate or Love? **

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, as promised! Thank you soooo much for your reviews on my previous chapter! Remember to review this one too P By the way, this chapter is kinda short. Just think of this chapter as part of chapter 18.

**Disclaimer:** I do not have the ownership of Fruits Basket

* * *

**Chapter 19: **The word is out; Part Two

_"I feel bad for lieing to mum...But if I told her I had to go see Kyo, she wouldn't let me. No way would I ever be allowed to go to a boy's house at night." _Thought Tohru. She soon reached the forest that led to Shigure, Kyo and Yuki's house.

_"Oh no...I forgot Yuki lives there too! What if he sees me with Kyo? No wait...what if Shigure sees me? Even worse..."_ Tohru grew a sweat mark on her head and began to have second thoughts about going over to their house, but she was already only about 50 metres away from it and could already see it.

She hid behind a tree a looked at the house, trying to think of a plan for only Kyo to see her. _"Where can I find Kyo...He's usually on the roof! I'll just climb on the roof!"_ Thought Tohru clapping her hands together happily at her 'smart' thinking. She then quietly ran over to the left side of the house where she remembered seeing a ladder last time she went.

_"Here's the ladder...Gonna put it upright against the wall and climb it, that's all!" _Tohru did just that. She put the ladder against the wall and climbed it, trying not to slip. She then only had one step left to climb. She climbed it and was now on the roof and infront of her, was Kyo but he didn't see her because she was behind him.

She started walking towards Kyo when she suddenly heard him speak. "Look, I don't feel like talking to you right now, rat boy." He said, thinking it was Yuki. "Do you know how worried I am about her? This all happened because of you! You spread rumours, you caused chaos for her! You are one fucked up baste--" Said Kyo, not being able to finish his sentence due to looking behind him and instead of seeing Yuki, he saw Tohru.

"T...Tohru? What the hell? What are you doing here?" Tohru walked up to him and put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking so loudly. Kyo blushed and her sudden touch and looked away from her. She sat down next to him and they both stared at the night sky.

"Tohru...are you sure you're okay?" Asked Kyo, still very worried about her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"You don't have to worry so much you know! I'm fine. I came here because I wanted to talk to you..." She said. Kyo just listened.

"I'm sorry for running away from you when you were chasing me... I didn't know who to believe." Tohru's eyes started getting teary and watery. "I'm sorry for not believing and trusting you 100 when you told me everything." A tear went down Tohru's cheek. "And...I'm sorry about these passed two years...our fights...were my fault!" Tohru now started crying tears and here cheeks went red and puffy.

Kyo suddenly embraced her in his arms and stayed like that. "Don't say stupid things okay? I love you just the way you are." He said, blushing like crazy. Tohru smiled and was now crying tears of joy. She was so happy to be with Kyo. She hugged him back tightly and they both stayed like that for a very long time.

After about 10 whole minutes of hugging, they both parted and looked up at the night sky. Tohru leaned over to Kyo and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kyo?" She suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What's up?" He replied.

"Are we...going to tell the school...about us?" She said. Kyo's eye's narrowed and seemed confused.

"But...what for? They're just going to do the same thing as last time."

"I thought it over and...I don't care anymore if I get talked about. I want to be able to talk to you like and other couple would talk to each other in school. I'm tired of pretending to hate you when I love you." She said, blushing at her last few words. Kyo smiled. He loved the feeling of being loved the way he was at the moment, so he couldn't say no to her. In fact, he had a good plan.

"Alright, we'll tell the school. The WHOLE school. Tomorrow. An assembly hosted by us. And I have an other little thing I want to say at that assembly tomorrow." He thought evilly.

"That's...a...great idea...-yawn-" Said Tohru. She was starting to fall asleep. Kyo then looked over at her and noticed she was fast asleep. _"Oh crap, this ain't good."_ He thought.

_"I shouldn't wake her up...She's been through a lot today. Maybe it's best if she stays the night. Ah but that damn rat and dog..."_ Kyo started arguing with himself if he should or shouldn't take her home. "Ah stuff it, she'll sleep here. I'm too tired to take her back anyway." He said quietly to himself.

He held her bridal style like when he was carrying her back to the school earlier that day and jumped onto the balcony of his window, trying not to wake her up. He slid open his door and went inside his room. _"At least I changed my bed sheets. She can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep...on the floor."_

He lay her down on his bed and tucked her in under his blankets to keep her warm. He then got some sheets out of his closet and lay them on the floor to make a bed for himself. When he was done, he turned off the lights and tried getting to sleep when he suddenly heard Tohru's voice.

"Kyo... I feel bad if you sleep on the floor. I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep in the bed." She said. Kyo shook his head.

"No, you stay put, I'm fine here." He said, trying to make her not worry. Tohru then got an idea, but didn't think Kyo would wanna go along with it. She even thought it wasn't such a good idea.

"Well then...maybe...we both can sleep in the bed..." She trailed off, hoping Kyo wouldn't hear her, but he did. His face instantly went red.

"W...wha...a-are you crazy!" She said, trying to make too much of a noise in case Yuki or Shigure might wake up. Tohru's face then turned red and she knew it was a bad idea.

"You're right! Sorry! I umm..." Tohru felt very embarrassed and started rambling again, but got interrupted by Kyo.

"Well...I don't mind, it's just that Shigure or someone could come in and...you know..get the 'wrong' idea." Kyo had trouble saying this and couldn't say it properly. Tohru just lay there on the bed blushing the entire time.

"I don't think they will...so...if you want..." She said nervously. Kyo then nodded and stood up from the floor bed he made. Tohru then riggled over to make room for Kyo. He then sat on the bed and got under the covered with her right next to him. Once they were both adjusted, they just stared at the ceiling, no one daring to speak.

They both then looked at each other and noticed each other's blushes and blushed even more. They kept looking into each other's eyes and didn't look away. Kyo then leaned in and gave her a quick but sweet kiss. He then pulled away and look at her and noticed the biggest blush ever.

"What? Aren't I your boyfriend?" He smiled and blushed.

"You're blushing too! And aren't I your girlfriend?" She teased back, sticking out her tongue. Thet both then started laughing silently.

"I feel like we're a married couple..." Tohru mumbled silently and immediately put her hand over her mouth. Her face turned red and Kyo's even redder and he felt even more nervous.

"-Yawn-" I think we should get to sleep now. Big day tomorrow and I mean BIG." Said Kyo. Tohru agreed and then yawned.

"Goodnight Kyo, I love you!" Tohru said happily before turning over on her side. Kyo smirked. _"She looks so cute in those pyjamas...Wait..not again! This really DOES prove I'm related to Shigure! Me and my stupid hormones."_

"Love you too..." Whispered Kyo, just before he fell asleep.

* * *

Shigure was in the kitchen reading the newspaper as always when suddenly Yuki came in. "Ah, good morning Yuki. Oh what a bright and sunny day." Yuki walked passed him and ignored him. He got a breakfast bowl and poured cereal into it.

Shigure looked over at the clock and was surprised. "Wow, you're earlier than Kyo! He should wake up soon, it's already 7:30am." Said Shigure. Yuki shrugged his shoulders, not caring at all about Kyo.

"You're still angry at Kyo...Has it got anything to do with Tohru?" He asked, getting all perverted. Yuki slammed his fist on the table.

"Why do you assume it has anything to do with her? Just stay out of it!" Yelled Yuki. Shigure just continued to smile his huge grin.

"Well, whatever it is you're upset with Kyo...so why don't you get him back by waking him up in a really annoying way?" Suggested Shigure like he was a little kid. Yuki smirked a bit and agreed to go wake him up.

"That's no such a bad idea." He said, before walking up stairs. Shigure laughed.

"I'll come up in a moment! I don't want to miss out on this!" He said getting all giddy.

As Yuki climbed the stairs he soon was infront of Kyo's door. _"Alright. One, two three!"_ He opened the door and yelled.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID CA-" Yuki suddenly stopped his yelling and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped and he just stared at the bed Kyo was sleeping in WITH Tohru, the girl of his dreams.

"Damn it..get out -yawn- of my room you stupid rat..." Said Kyo lazily. Kyo then opened his eyes and thought. _"Shit. This is very bad."_ He sat up from the bed and looked over at Yuki, who's face was paralyzed.

"Rat Boy...I can explain okay?" He said, trying to be calm. Tohru suddenly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She sat up and hugged Kyo when she saw him, not even noticing Yuki in the door way.

"Morning Kyo!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then looked over to where Kyo was looking and she grew a sweat mark on her head. _"Oh no..."_ She thought.

"Yuki! I'm coming up stairs! I was expecting a scream from Kyo but I didn't hear anything, did something happen?" Shigure called from the stairs. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other. "Not good..." They said.

"Good Morning Kyo...Oh..." Shigure trailed off as he saw Tohru there with Kyo, still hugging him. Shigure's face was as sneaky as ever.

"My, my, my. It appears we have a guest." He said, with th biggest grin in his face ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe! Doesn't Shigure make the story a whole lot better? He's hilarious...lol Please review...Yes, I always ask that, but it's the only way for me to know if people are reading or not! And just a reminder, I'm ending this story either in the next chapter or the chapter after. Aww...I'm sad lol

-Until next time  
Sweet-Princess-Kagome


	20. The cat beat the rat! Or did he?

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **w00t! I am so sorry I've been slacking off and not updating... This is the longest I ever took to post a chapter, I'm sorry...D I feel bad now :-( I thought this chapter was gonna be the last one, but when I finished typing it up, I realized it'll go on a tiny bit more. Thanks for your reviews everyone!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 20: **The cat beat the rat or did he?

Yuki was still staring at them both, unable to speak and trying this new information through his head, but it wouldn't work. Shigure, still standing in the door way, his arms crossed and his smile would almost reach his eyes as he waited for an answer from Kyo. Tohru gripped onto Kyo's shoulder a bit tighter as she worried. She then suddenly got an idea that might just work. But then again...when are Tohru's ideas good?

She jumped off the bed and did a twirl as if showing off the clothes she was wearing. "Look! I'm still wearing my clothes! Nothing happened!" She said smiling nervously. Everyone in the room grew a sweat mark on their forehead and many many thoughts went through their heads.

_"Tohru actually knows what it means if she had NO clothes on!?" _Thought Kyo, with his hand banging his forehead.

She then grew a sweat mark herself and couldn't think of anything else.

"So umm...Kyo. Did you manage to lose your virginity?" Asked Shigure, rubbing his hand behind his back. Kyo's jaw dropped and both him and Tohru blushed. Except Kyo was a little too angry.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted. He pushed the blanket a side and charged straight at Shigure with his hand in the form of a fist. He punched him and he hit the wall behind him and fell to the ground, unale to move. Shigure started his childish crying. "Why...must you torment me so?" She said, trying to speak.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright Shigure?!" Tohru ran up to Shigure, totally ignoring and running past Yuki. She helped Shigure up as he rubbed his head.

"No need to worry. I'm used to this torture!" Shigure said sadly. Tohru nodded in an awkward way, as taking it like it was normal.

"Alright then...umm I'll make you breakfast!" Tohru helped Shigure down stairs as they both went into the kitchen. Yuki and Kyo were now by themselves.

"Do you mind getting out? I need to change into my school uniform." Said a frustrated Kyo. Yuki looked at him with the most anger in his eyes Kyo had ever seen. His fists were clenched tightly by his sides and his blood was pumping through his veins rapidly as a voice in his head was saying "Kill him. Kill him. Kill him."

"What the hell was Miss Honda doing here!? Did you pursued her to have a 'sleep over' with you? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He said taking a step forward. Kyo remained calm because he knew himself nothing really happened.

"Not that it's any of your business, she wanted to talk to me last night so she came over and fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to let her sleep here for the nigh-" Kyo was cut off by Yuki who full on high-kicked Kyo's chin and he fell on his back. He sat up and wiped a bit of blood with his thumb that dripped down the left side of his mouth.

"I told you to NEVER even speak to Tohru again! You don't deserve someone like her. She doesn't love you! She thinks she does, but she just pities you, just like your mother." Said Yuki.

Kyo's eyes widened and shimmered sadly as he remembered those painful memories with his mother. He shook his head to try and stop thinking about them. _"Tohru isn't like my mother...That's for sure seeing as she broke my curse. Stupid Yuki just doesn't wanna think of it that way."_

"No matter what you say, I'm not gonna stop seeing Tohru you know." He said as he stood up, heading for his closet as he took out his school uniform. Yuki grew angrier at Kyo's 'arrogance.'

"Yes you will! Do you honestly think Akito will approve of the monster being loved?" Yuki smiled since he knew that was the perfect thing to say at a time like this. He knew Kyo couldn't stand Akito. Yuki expected Kyo's reaction to be cold and miserable, but instead he got a smile.

Kyo smirked and Yuki got confused. "I am no longer Akito's concern. I'm not part of the cursed family anymore. Or did you forget that Tohru broke my curse because she _loves _me." Said Kyo calmly emphasizing the word "loves" to get it through Yuki.

"I DON'T CARE! KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Yuki shouted, his bangs covering his face, desperatley thinking of anything else that might make Tohru his. Kyo walked in the direction of Yuki and walked a few inches behind him and stood there.

"Why would I keep away from her?" He said silently. Yuki breathed heavily in defeat, knowing what Kyo would say next. "That's not what a boyfriend does to his girlfriend." Said Kyo victorious as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom to get changed.

Yuki fell on his knees and felt the biggest pain ever in his chest. _"Is it really over?"_ He though.

* * *

"Oh I see, so that's what happened." Said Shigure, taking a sip from the coffee Tohru had made for him.

"I had to come over...Everything's been so stressful since I broke his curse." Said Tohru, pouring coffee into her own cup. Shigure finished his coffee and put his cup down. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well whatever happens...Answer me this." Shigure put his arms down and looked seriously at Tohru. Tohru blinked, waiting for him to continue.  
"Do you love Kyo?" He asked. Tohru smiled.

"Of course I do. I do now and I will always love him too. Shigure...I am so in love with him." She said, her smiling burning brightly. Shigure eyes went watery for he longed to hear those words for so long.

"Thank you Tohru." They both smiled.

"Hope you'll be happy." Said a voice coming in through the kitchen. Yuki walked in and sat down at the table. An awkward silence flowed throughout the room.

"Yuki as much as I love Kyo...I really do need your support. I don't think I could ever go on if I didn't have you here, supporting me with anything I do. So please..." Said Tohru with her eyes filled with water. Yuki stayed silent and so did the whole kitchen but then the silence was interruped with Kyo coming in.

"What's with the silence...Geez! Are you still sulking, Yuki!?" Kyo went over to the table and sat next to Tohru, across from Yuki. He put his bag on the floor and poured himself some coffee. When Tohru saw Kyo put his bag down, she got reminded of something just a tad important...

"WE GOT SCHOOL!?" Tohru stood up and ran around everywhere, flapping her arms like a chicken. _"Not again with her panic-mode." _Thought Kyo.

"I don't have my uniform! There's no time to go to my house to get my clothes!" She looked at the time and panicked even more. "IT'S 7:55AM!? We gotta get to school in 5 minutes! But I have no uniform! What'll I do!?" Kyo was getting impatient with her...again.

"Would you calm down already!" Said Kyo, trying to get his point across. Tohru smiled nervously as she noticed how silly she was acting. Shigure then remembered something.

"No need to worry Tohru! There's a girl's uniform in the basement, it's new so you can wear that." He said. Yuki choked on his coffee. "WHAT!?" He said.

"What the hell are you doing with a girl's uniform!?" Asked Kyo curiously. Shigure grinned and laughed a bit.

"It's actually wuite funny...Don't you think so Yuki?" Yuki stayed silent and his face turned red of embarrassment.

"Shut up, Shigure..." He said. Kyo and Tohru blinked, not knowing what was going on.

"Well, you see...When Yuki entered High School, they mistook him for a girl and instead of sending boy uniform...They sent him a girl's one." He said, as if it was something normal.

Kyo burst out laughing and pointed straight at Yuki. "HA! Yuki the little princess...Where's your pony, princess?" Yuki got angry and tried to ignore Kyo, but he totally lost it when he noticed Tohru giggling silently.

"I'm sorry Yuki...But I can't hold it in..." Tohru started laughing a bit louder, which made Yuki even more embarrassed. _"I guess her evil side will always be_ _lurking in her."_ Thought Kyo and Yuki.

After laughing, she decided to go up to the basement and get changed. When she came back down stairs, her hair brushed and wearing her school uniform, Yuki and Kyo were waiting for her at the door.

"Hurry up Tohru!" Said Kyo. Tohru then walked outside with them, as Shigure waved at them through the door.

* * *

They were already infront of the school. Tohru didn't have her books with her, but she happened to have the same classes as Kyo that day, so she could just borrow his stuff.

They stood there, watching the school building. Tohru was afraid to enter, but she knew she had to. She looked at Kyo and they both nodded. They took each other's hands and walked into the building, with Yuki beside them. Yuki looked at their hands and got really jealous. _"This can't be over...not yet. I'm still gonna get her. I won't make do with this." _He clenched his fists but tried not to seem jealous.

Once they entered the school building, they noticed no one was around. "Oh no... we must be really late!" Said Tohru nervously.

"You guys better go... I'm in a different class from you two." Yuki turned around and walked to his own classroom, which left Tohru and Kyo by themselves.

"Ok. So far, the plans working. We just gotta stay really have to stay together today to get the message threw to everyone...and then at the assembly...Yuki's going down." Said Kyo, getting excited. Tohru still didn't know what he was gonna do but she was curious to find out.

"You're not gonna hurt Yuki...are you?" She asked worriedly. Kyo looked at her and smirk.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt him physically if that's what you mean. Come on, let's go to class." Kyo gripped onto Tohru's hand and they walked to class.

Soon they were face to face with the door. "We're going in holding hands right?" Asked Tohru. Kyo nodded. With his other hand, he took hold of the door knob and slid it open. They walked in and slid the door behind them. Everyone gasped.

"Sohma, Honda! You're VERY late." Said the teacher without even looking at them.

Tohru laughed nervously. "Oh um, we're sorry!"

They then let go of each other's hands to go sit at their desks. The whole class was still silent.

"I don't think I've ever heard this class be so silent! Good job everyone!" Said the teacher, really proud of her class. Everyone was happy, but they still remained silent at the sight they had just seen of Kyo and Tohru.

Kyo put his hand up to ask a question. "What is it Sohma?"

"Yeah umm, I wanna make an announcement thingy..." Sensei nodded and let him continue.

"After lunch there's gonna be an assembly and we want the whole school to go...So at lunch you guys can gossip as much as you like to your friends about it." He said. But Tohru decided to make it seem more interesting.

"In case anyone's interested to know, it's hosted by me and Kyo..." She said nervously. At this, everyone started whispering instantly, all curious to know what it was.

"Psst! Tohru! What is going on..." Called Uo from behind Tohru. Tohru turned and smiled at her friend.

"We'll explain at lunch!" She whispered back. Uo looked at Hana, and Hana back at Uo.

"Ding-Ding Ding-Ding" The bell went indicating lunch time. Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and smiled.

_"Time to go setting up everything." _Smirked Kyo, as Tohru, Uo, Hana and himself all walked out of the classroom.

**A/N: **Ok, so the story's not exactly finished _yet_. Thank you all for being so patient with me! I know I took a month to post this, and for that I am so so so sorry, but I get lazy at times so I'm really sorry:-( Next chapter will be up for SURE in 2 days, I promise you that. Please review! By the way, I know American's celebrate Halloween, and most of you are fom America, so Happy Halloween! It's no that celebrated here in Australia, but people do it anyway D

* * *

-See ya soon!  
Sweet-Princess-Kagome 


	21. Special Guests make there stand

**Hate or Love?**

**A/N: **Ah don't hate meeeee! I feel so bad because I haven't updated in like a month...again!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed, I am forever grateful that people are still reading even though my updates have recently sucked...Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket... But if I did I would make Yuki cry cry cry and CRY! Naaah Yuki's cool :-)

* * *

**Chapter 21: **Special guests make there stand

The hallway was overly crowded with students everywhere. Everyone was eager to get into the assembly hall to see what Kyo and Tohru had prepared. Well, mainly Kyo.

Kyo had his hands in his pockets and was walking casually with Tohru, Uo and Hana closely following behind.

"What's he thinking..." Whispered Uo with a finger on her chin. She looked over at Tohru to see if she could answer the question, but Tohru didn't as bright. _"What's _**she**_ thinking."_

Tohru walked with her head looking down. She had a bad feeling about this, she just knew that Kyo was planning something bad. She walked a little faster to catch up to him and tapped him on the right shoulder. He looked over at her in his normal looking face, but there was something different in his smile. As if he really was planning something.

"Kyo...what exactly are you planning to do?" She asked in a sad deep voice. Kyo's face lit up and he smiled.

"Heh, trust me!" He said, leaning into Tohru. He continued walking, but Tohru stayed put to wait for Uo and Hana to catch up.

_"I guess I have trust Kyo on this one."_ She thought before Hana interrupted her thinking.

"Did he tell you anything interesting?" Said Hana as she approached Tohru. Tohru shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry Hana!" She said petting her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be alright! Let's just...umm trust Kyo...?" She said trailing off and her face returning to how it was a few moments ago.

Uo put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "It's still a little hard to believe him. Even if he is your boy--" Uo was interruped by Hana putting her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Shh! Nobody knows about them, remember? I think we'd all like to keep it like that!" Whispered Hana in Uo's ear. Uo just nodded. She then noticed the people around her, how they were staring at her with a confused face.

_"Why must this school be filled with eavesedroppers and nosy people?"

* * *

_

Kyo had arrived to the assembly hall. Everyone else still hadn't arrived. He started looking around to see if someone had turned up yet, after all, he _was_ expecting a few visitors to appear.

_"Where are they...?" _Thought Kyo. He then heard a door open, but couldn't see who it was because of the light.

"Kyo? Yoohooo!" Someone stepped into the assembly hall with the door closing behind. He was wearing a grey coloured kimono and sandals on his feet.

Kyo approached the person, but was greeted with a loud voice.

"My my my! Kyo, you look absolutely strapping in your school uniform!" Said Shigure with the loudest voice.

_"Why did he have to be the first one here?"_ Thought Kyo.

"Where are they!? You promised I'd see high school girls! If I don't see any right now, I'm going ho-" Shigure was interruped by the door clashing open.

"Wow! I've never seen this place so empty!" Yelled Uo at the top of her voice. She walked in with Tohru and Hana behind her. As she approached Kyo, she eyed Shigure first down, then up. "Who's this old guy?" She asked.

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Cried Shigure. Hana then saw him.

"Hmm... he has the same electric waves that Kyo used to have..." Said Hana suspiciously. Shigure and Kyo felt a chill run down their spines.

Shigure cleared his throat. "So Kyo, who are they ladies?" Asked Shigure getting all perverted. Kyo was starting to get annoyed at him and his arrogance.

"These two? A yankee and a physic." Said Kyo, calmly as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Silence.

"You will die a horrible death..." Thretened Hana to Kyo.

"Oh Hana, don't say that!" Tohru stepped into the conversation with her big smile as always. Shigure looked over at Tohru and instantly remembered about when she suddenly woke up at his house. Tohru remembered this too and instantly turned red.

"Umm...Hi...Shigure! H-how are you!?" She said nervously. _"This feels very awkward..."

* * *

_

"What!? Are you sure..."

Yuki asked again to make sure this guy wasn't joking. The guy nodded as if repeating himself.

"It's true! 3 guys are in the school somewhere all claiming to be relatives of you and Kyo. One was highly interested in girls, one was just there...camly watching the other two, and the other was...umm teling everyone about his undenying love for his brother. Whoever is his brother is gonna be so embarrased when he finds out!" The boy then walked off laughing with his friends.

Yuki just stayed there watching him leave. He clentched his fist tight and couldn't help but wonder what in the world Kyo had planned. He then started running, trying to look for Kagura.

* * *

"Oh, that's only half of it! After we got back, you know what he did!?" Said Shigure. Uo and Hana were laughing there heads off, wanting to hear more.

"He ran to the toilet...but didn't exactly make it on time if you know what I mean!" Shigure finished his story while Kyo was about to bite his head. Uo laughed as loud as she could and Hana tried to resist from laughing to restrain her emotions, but was failing miserably.

"Oh God, Orange-top! I could never imagine someone like you to wet there pants at the age of... what was it again?" She asked Shigure, still giggling.

"Well, I think he was...yes, he was about 11 or 12 years old! You should have seen the look on his face, not to mention Yuki! Boy, was he laughing like crazy." Said Shigure.

"I'LL KILL YOU SHIGURE!" Kyo was about to punch Shigure when suddenly he was stopped by a condition that could not be broken.

_"Damnit... if I kill him now, he won't be of much help later."_ Thought Kyo. He put his fist down and walked away, but soon came back when he heard someone still laughing. Tohru.

"Tohru?" Kyo looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I'm so sorry! -laugh- But that's hilarious Kyo!" Tohru continued laughing, Kyo only got angrier.

"Geez, shut up already, you're worse then your friends." Said Kyo.

"You should be the one shutting up, after all, weren't you the one who peed everywhere!" Tohru continued laughing. Kyo was now laughing too, so he decided to take advantage of this situation to see Tohru's reaction.

"You bitch!"

"You bastard!"

_"Heh, she just answered back...stupid yet fun memories..."_ Thought Kyo.

Uo and Hana looked over at them and old memories flooded in.

"Hey, we haven't seen this in a while." Said Uo, giggling. Suddenly, the door opened again. And this time, it wasn't just one person. it was the entire school, they finally came. Kyo and Tohru continued there pointless argument, they didn't even notice this huge crowd of people come in.

"At least I have natural coloured hair, your hair is so fake, no way is that natural."

"IT IS NATURAL!"

Everyone then started laughing. Like always, Kyo had lost.

Kyo and Tohru then noticed the people around them. They then looked at each other and their faces went from an 'I'm-sorry-for-being-mean-again-but-that-was-fun!' face to a smile. _"I guess her evil side will always be more evil than mine. That bitch...I love her so much."_

Kyo then put a hand on Tohru's head and smiled. Tohru smiled back. They then both walked onto the stage, waiting for everyone to calm down so the assembly could get started.

"I have no idea what you're gonna do, but don't do anything so bad..." Pleaded Tohru. Kyo smirked at her pledge.

"Worse then the things you said? No need to worry about this..." Said Kyo as he then started to think about what was going to happen in the next 10 or so minutes.

* * *

"Why should I care? I'm not interested in this whole 'Try to destroy Tohru and Kyo's relationship' thing anymore!" Shouted Kagura at Yuki.

Yuki just sat there with his hands on the desk. "Alright! I get it...at least be of some use and get rid of Shigure and the other 2 that came. I have no idea why they had to come." Said Yuki trying to resist his rage.

"Ok, so maybe it was Kyo that invited them to come... Did you ever consider why he could of?" Said Kagura, starting to get annoyed at Yuki.

"Look, I don't care about how they got here. I just want you to help me find them, get rid of them and make a fool out of Kyo in front of everyone!" Yelled Yuki. His eyes looked desperate and he wasn't sounding to happy either.

Kagura took a step back and shook her head.

"Yuki...you're crazy, you know that? You even remind me of Akito. Just stop...this isn't like you." With that, Kagura left in the direction to the assembly hall.

_"She gave up. That weakling. I can still do this myself!"

* * *

_

Tohru looked around the hall. She felt nervous being on a stage with so many people watching her. There must have been over 700 students there! Even though most of them weren't looking at her, she knew they would soon.

Kyo watched Tohru's hand shaking. He felt guilty for what he was gonna do, but he knew everything would be alright once it was over and done with.

"Don't be scared! It's not like those people are gonna murder you or anything." Said Kyo to her, but she just stayed there, looking straight in front.

"Y..yeah! Y..y..you're absolutely r..right! Nothing to be umm..s..scared of..." Trailed of Tohru. _"Why am I so nervous!? Kyo's right! Nothing's gonna happen! It's not like all those people are zombies and are gonna attack me!" _Thought Tohru feeling more reassured.

She now was smiling at how stupid she was being a moment ago. _"And with Kyo here, nothing at all is going to happen!"_ After reassurring herself some more, she then suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She didn't notice it until she got yet an other tap and a deep voice said her name.

"Tohru?" She turned around, frightened of the deep scary voice and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tohru was shivering from top to bottom, and with her loud scream, everyone now had eyes on Tohru.

"Ha..Hatori? What are...how come...where'd that ghost who was tapping on my shoulder went!?" Tohru looked around, but then realized that Hatori was the one that owned such a scary voice and that it was him tapping her shoulder.

_"I'm so stupid..."_ Tohru bowed to Hatori and asked for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Hatori! Don't worry about what I said!" Hatori just stared at her, then at Kyo.

"Umm..that's alright Tohru. Kyo, why did you have to invite me along with those 2 other bafoons?" Asked Hatori. Tohru's face now looked confused.

She looked at Kyo and asked him, "Who's the other person? As far as I know, Shigure and Hatori are the only ones here." Kyo sighed.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I needed this other person more then Shigure or Hatori." Said Kyo, feeling awkward after what he just said. He noticed that Tohru still had a wondrous look on her face. _"She still doesn't get it..."_

"Tohru, apart from Shigure and Hatori, I invited-" Kyo was interrupted with the door slamming open. Everyone looked in the direction of the door and Kyo and Tohru froze.

"Hello my fellow students! Do not be alarmed, for I was a student at this most lovely school. I'm sure you all _have_ heard of me." He said with his arms let out as if wanted a hug.

"Ayame..."

* * *

**A/N: **I know I promised this to be done two days after the previous chapter, I'm so sorry, but I'll admit it that I've been lazy... HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A MERRY NEW YEAR! Ayame makes it all better :-)

-Until next time

Sweet-Princess-Kagome


End file.
